Found True Love
by bonnielynnmb
Summary: Eve made a promise to never fall in love again after her break up. When she met The Undertaker aka Mark Calaway, will he be able to break her promise? Will there be happy ending for her? Undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Found True Love

Eve made a promise to never fall in love again after her break up. When she met The Undertaker aka Mark Calaway, will he be able to break her promise? Will there be happy ending for her?

* * *

Chapter One

There's a young lady who was wearing blue boxer with blue tank top pj is sitting in the kitchen holding a picture of herself and her ex-boyfriend. It one where it was taken together in Mexico trip few months before the break up. It been three month since the break up, she was angry, hurt and proved that her mother was right along about no one will love her for who she is. It was about 9:30am, she didn't sleep well since the break up.

I look down at my leg and there my cat Daisy was rubbing my leg, and said, "I know, I know I need to stop looking at the picture and move on ... alright let get you fed".

"I'm talking to a cat, I must be going insane" talking to myself. I walk to the cabinet for cat food. Before I could do that, there was a little boy standing in the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning Bub" I said to Anthony. I bend down and kiss his temple.

"Good Morning Aunt Eve. Can I feed Daisy? Please". He walked to the cat and pets her.

"Sure Bub", I said. I open the cabinet and hand Anthony the bag and Anthony put some in Daisy's dish. Daisy started to purr happy. I turn to look at Anthony, "So what for breakfast?" I asked Anthony.

"Can we have smoothie again please Auntie Eve" said Anthony smile.

_"How can you say no to that smile"_ I thought myself, "You like smoothie mush as I do don't ya?" Anthony shaking his head yes. "Alright we can make smoothie". Anthony smile. Okay we have five items of fruits. So what are five items we want?

"Well must have strawberry, Kiwi, banana, apple… umm… I think that all I want in it. That's okay?"

"Well the list you told me seems fine with me, what else are we putting in it?" Anthony is thinking for a min or two, _"so cute for a five year old"_ I thought myself. "Oh I got it, must have milk and Yogurt and pineapple juice".

"Well done Anthony, why don't you get them and I will cut them for you". I watch him with smile and he walked to the fridge and gets them. I started to cut them. We both were too busy getting what we need and didn't see Missy and Joe standing at the door watching us.

_"She is smiling"_ Missy thoughts herself. _"Hope she get better soon because I will do everything I can do make her smiling again. But when it's comes from Anthony, she always happy"_ thoughts herself. Missy saw the pictures on the table and look back to Anthony and Eve.

"She's getting there Missy, We won't give up and there someone out there will love her" said Joe as he could read Missy thoughts.

"I know; I just don't want her to bottle them up inside her. You and I both know what happens if those bottles inside her get fill up" said Missy as she looked back when the first time Eve tried to end her life.

_Flashback _

_Missy came home from work and yelling for _Eve_. When Eve didn't get an answer back; she felt something wasn't right. Missy started to walk to the kitchen and no one was there. So she went to check the basement, living room and other rooms. Missy thought she was in bedroom taking nap or something. She walked upstairs to the guest room and opens the door to see if she was in the room. The bed was empty and made. She was about to leave and notice the bathroom door was closed. She walked to the door and knocked and waits. There wasn't an answer. She open the door and said "_Eve_, you're here?" There still no answer. She walked in and saw her on the floor with bunch of pills near her. She ran to her and tried to wake Eve up. Nothing happened. She ran to the phone and called 911. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive, the 911 operator told Missy start to do CPR on Eve because she wasn't breathing. While Missy was doing CPR…, she keeps saying in a low voice, "Don't you leave me, come back please... Not again, not again. I won't lose you too". Ambulance arrived Missy yell up here. They took _Eve_ to the hospital._

_Dr. John asked Missy if she allergic to anything. Missy answer back that she is allergic to Wool. Five hour later Joe and Missy wait for any new updated. They say Dr. John walking toward. Missy said, "How's _Eve_?" _

_"She doing fine, got almost the pills out. She is sleeping right now" said Dr. John._

_"Can I see her?" Missy asked the Doctor. _

_"You can go in Room 125" Doc told her. Missy saidthanks and left to see her. They walked into the room and saw _Eve_ was little pale. Missy walk toward her and took her hand. Joe had to leave to get Anthony._

_"I will help you; I promise" Missy whisper in to _Eve_'s ear and kiss her temple and whispers "you're okay now. I will help you get better, I promise ya". Missy kissed her temple once again and holds her hand. _

_End Flashback _

"Don't worry, I don't think she will do that again" said Joe as he looks at Missy and back to Anthony and Eve.

"I hope so… Hey guys what ya making?" She asked them.

I look over my shoulder and said "making smoothie, want some?"

"Sure do how about you Joe?" He is nodding his head.

"Mommy, are we going to the beach today like ya promise me" Anthony said getting down off the stool and run to his mother.

"Yeah we are going to the beach after lunch" said Missy.

"Yeah did ya hear that Aunt Eve?" Anthony asked me.

"You bet ya I did. We will have tons of fun" I said. Handing all them their glass and sat down at the dinner table and Missy grab few cereals boxes. We eat our breakfast quiet. I went into the kitchen to put away my dirty dishes and I saw the pictures I left on the table. I pick it up, I look at it and sighed and move it into one of the drawer. I walk to bedroom to change my swim suit on. There few banging on the door and yelling from a little boy. "Just like his father" I said to myself.

"Hurry up Auntie Eve, we're going to miss it" Anthony said. I smile and open the door and there he was standing wearing dark blue with few black shorts.

"Alright, alright it's not end of the world, I am ready" I said. We all ready go and hop into the van and off to the beach.

We got out the van, started to walk to the beach. It was very good day to swim. Anthony is running and screaming his lung out.

"LET GO, HURRY UP, COME ON GUYS". YOU'RE GOING TO MISS A GOOD SPOT". "COME ON"

* * *

I would love some review or Feedback please :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is my very first story. Please bear with me. Once again i owe no one but Missy, Joe, Eve and Anthony. Don't sue me, don't have money... :)

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Two

Mark Calaway is sitting on a blanket at the beach with few of his friends. He was getting little annoying when people asking for their autographs. All he wants is peace and quiet time. "That what happens when you go out into public" said to no one.

"Never thoughts that they will leave" said Glen

"I have no problem with the fans as long as they don't touch my beers" said Steve

"Hey! What about me? Is your beer so damn important than me?" Said Debra

"Yeah Steve, She's your wife remember" Said Mark

"I remember she's my wife and if any male touches her, will get a beating beside Debra goes bed with me, but my beers stay in the fridge" said Steve

"That more likes it" said Debra giving Steve a kiss.

"Where can ya find a wife like mine who doesn't care if I drink beer or have beer belly" said Steve as he give Debra another kiss.

"I don't have a problem with your drinking beers, as long as you don't think it your number one" said Debra

"I know who my number one is" said Steve as starting to chase Debra around the beach.

Mark laugh at Steve and Debra when Steve chasing Debra around. _"Wondering if I will find one like that"_ he thoughts. Mark has been divorce twice. Last one was a bitch. Sara used him for his money and his framed. She didn't care about Mark at all. It's taken 6 month to get her to sign the divorce paper. The bitch clammed that she didn't do anything wrong. All Mark wants is a woman who likes him to be himself not the character of 'The Undertaker'.

"Never going to find someone who'll like me" Mark said mumbling himself.

"What are you mumbling about now? Mark" said Glen. Mark turn to look at Glen and grab few green grapes.

"Nothing Glen" said Mark and Glen didn't believe him.

"Nothing my ass, I know you better than you know yourself... You were thinking about Sara. Am I right?" said Glen

"Damn I need to stop being around you" said Mark. He didn't answer Glen's last question.

"You love me… cannot stay away from your brother" said Glen with a big smile.

"Ah shut up man, you look like a fool" said Mark.

"You didn't answer my question" said Glen with a little serious face.

"Yeah you're right but cannot help feeling betrayed" sighed… "I gave her everything and she threw back in my face like I was bad husband or something" said Mark. Glen is only person Mark could express himself.

"I know that, but Sara is not wroth your disappointment or your anger… There will be someone out there will love ya for who you are" Glen knew how much Sara hurts him and he wanted to kill her, but he not going to because if he does, then Sara wins. "Hey Mark how about this, you are not to think about that bitch Sara or I will have to die your hair pink" said Glen.

"You touch my hair, you die… brother or not!!" said Mark knowing Glen will do it.

"Good then… I won't have to do it, but remember I will do it and I am not afraid of ya" said Glen.

"You should be… Where are Steve and the rest of the guys?" Said Mark looking around for any of his friends

"Might be playing volleyball over…" Glen never got to finish what he going to say because a few people them and ask for autographs. "Here we go again" Glen mumbled.

"So much for public beach idea" Mark thoughts and get up and sighed. Mark signed few mins later, and he hears a scream. He stop what he doing and look up and saw a little boy with light tan with dark blue with few black short with black Harley t-shirt. "LET GO, HURRY UP, COME ON GUYS". YOU'RE GOING TO MISS A GOOD SPOT, COME ON" said little boy with joyful voice. _"Where are his parents at?"_ Mark thoughts himself.

"BUB, GET YOUR BUM OVER HERE" Mark hears a woman voice as loud as the little boy was. "Must be his mother" said to himself. There was three adult walking toward the little boy. The big man was about 6'2" and closely to 300lbs, light brown skin with brown eyes, well builds. He's wearing dark blue shorts and blue tank top. He has closely 6 pecs good muscles. (Joe). One woman is 5'11" and 135lbs, light brown hair with blue eyes, white skin but tanned. She thin but not too thin. Well builds body. She has two ears piercing on both left and right lobe. She was wearing blue jean short with light blue tank top. (Missy) There other woman who is 6" and 145lbs, strong dark brown almost look like black hair, brown eyes, dark skin due to the sun and can't tell what her body is like since she has clothes on. She has on her left ear has two helix piercing , tragus piercing. She also has both left and right ear has two lobe piercing. She wearing Blue jean short with orange t-shirt. (Eve) Mark can also see that both woman wearing the same tattoo on their wrists but he can't see the picture or style from where he is standing.

"What kind of name is Bub anyways?" Mark mumbled as he went back to continue signing his autograph to the fans.

Eve's shaking her head after screaming to get Anthony back here. I look at Joe and said, "He is so like you, just wait until he 6 then I will know how much he like you" Joe and I go way back from age six to now but for Missy, we knew her since she was seven while Joe and I were eight. Missy, Joe and I went to same school, highschool and college.

"Hey, I resent that, now that insulting!!" Joe said trying to look upset, but we laughed. We arrived to area where Anthony decided. It wasn't far from where Mark and rest of the guys are. We took our clothes off and running with Anthony into the water. Missy took a while before got complete wet. Anthony and I played for awhile in the water. Joe and Missy went back to our sitting place and get some tan.

Anthony and I started to walk slowing out the water. I looked around and notice that there few people around men. There a man who looks up at me and looks back to the group of young people. "Come on Anthony, we have to put some sun block on ya" I said as I look back at the man again, but he wasn't there.

Mark decided to play volleyball with the guys. A ball rolled over volleyball area and the little boy starts to run to get the ball. Nobody pay attention or stop the game. I had to grab Anthony before he hurts himself.

"Excuse me people" I said with a rude attitude. Guys turned to look at me and Anthony.

"Yes, can I help you" said Glen with a little rude tones of voice.

I notice that tones and about to say something very rude but I stop myself because there a little boy near me. "Yeah ya can, you see a ball in your court, and a boy about to run to get the ball?" looking at them like they were stupid.

"Umm…" Glen didn't get to say anything more because I walk into the court and grab the ball and left.

"Come on Bub, Let these people alone" said to Anthony. I walked by Mark and I look at his green eyes. _"Oh Damn good looking"_ I thoughts to myself. Mark's wearing dark black short. He was big, tattoos on his arms, BSK on his top stomach and long thick auburn hair. He was staring right back at me.

_"Man she damn beautiful woman. Great body, making me wants to grab her"_ He thoughts himself. The tattoos he couldn't see on her wrists. The right wrist looks like armband tattoos with band celestial arm along with butterfly at her back of the wrist, her left was same as the right one, but flower on the back of the wrist. She also has belly-button ring _"Better stop staring at her or your make her think ya a freak"_ thoughts himself. When Mark and Eve both stop staring at each other, Eve turn to leave and Mark see two other tattoo on her back. Her lower back has angel with wings and her top left back has cross on it.

Mark watches her leave and said to himself, "Damn my kind of woman" There was something in her eyes tell her she was sad or something. "I got to get her name" he mumbling.

Glen and Steve starts to laugh out loud make Mark break out of his thoughts. "What so damn funny?" said Mark.

"You all drool all over the place" Glen said laugh with Steve.

"Shut up guys, let go back to our sitting" Mark said as he blush. He starts walking back.

"I think he just did blush" said Steve.

"I think he like that woman with attitude" said Glen.

"Let go back… I am hungry" said Steve.

Glen rolling his eyes and said, "You're always hungry"

"Can't not help it… wife of mine packed good food… Let go before Mark eat them all"

Both men walk back where Mark and other guys are at. Glen was in thoughts, _"maybe she one he needs. Beside he said she is his kind of woman. Only problem is her attitude"_... "I will let it slide for now" said to one, but the air.

* * *

Please review this story and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thanks Undertaker's Hellrider, GirlyTakerFan and Sister of Destruction for their reviews. Hope i did well. English isn't my first language and I am also not sure if I am doing it right for mostly with the conversation that going on. So please bear with me. :)

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Three

Missy and Joe went to get ice cream, while Anthony and I went back swimming. Anthony loves water as much as I do. We both could swim for hours. Anthony gets that from his father because Missy doesn't like water that much, but Joe… He crazy with swimming and Joe and I always race each other until he hurt himself from skiing and broke his arm. Then he stops racing with me, but still loves the water. When Anthony saw his mommy and daddy, he ran to get his own ice cream from his mommy.

"Thank you mommy, Come and get your ice cream Aunt Eve" said Anthony licking his ice cream.

"Thanks Joe" I said, licking chocolate ice cream. We all sit and chatting and eating our own ice cream. Anthony was done, and had to run to the beach to wash his hand and face. He starts to run toward me and said, "Can we build castle?"

"We can't, because we don't have any beach toys with us… Anthony looks a little down. "Oh well maybe next time to remember to bring them" I said with a sorry face.

"Then what can I do now?" with a disappointment voice… "Don't feel like going back to the water" said Anthony who looks little exhausted from being in the sun too long. He does also look a little red.

"Rest and chill for while, get dry up and then we go out for dinner okay?" Missy said.

"Okay mommy" said Anthony sitting beside me. I smile and gave a kiss on the temple.

* * *

Mark was busy taking a little nap and when he sort of woke up and he turn to see that woman he is crazy about eating an ice cream, _"Great now she eating ice cream"_ he thoughts to himself. _"Wounding what it will feel if I lick her clit over and over until she moans my name"_…_ "Got to stop there before I go overboard"_…_ "I don't even know her name and I am thinking about licking her clit"_…_ "What a pervert I am."_… _"_No one has made me this crazy, not even Sara" his thoughts were broken when Glen said we leaving.

* * *

Missy, Joe and I start to pack up our things and start to walk to the van. I turn to see if that man was still here, but he wasn't. _"Why am I thinking about him for?"_ asked myself. We got in the van and drove to find a restaurant. We choose Crabby Joe restaurant for dinner. I walked in and we sat in one of their tables. A waitress came to our table and said,

"Hi welcome to Crabby Joe, My name is Cindy and I will be your waitress".

We order our drink. I look around and notice the same man from the beach was sitting cross from us. _"Man, twice in one day"_ thoughts to myself … _"is that a sign saying I shouldn't made that promise?"_ asked myself in my head. _"I am not going to break my promise"_, as I going to argue with myself, Anthony asked me a question.

"Aunt Eve, Are you happy… no more being sad?" Anthony asked. I look at him and smile.

"Yes, I am happy"… "Thanks for making my day good!" I answer back with truth. Today was a good day and I didn't think once about my damn ex-boyfriend. Just as the waitress bring back with our drinks. I lift my drink and I look down at my napkin, there was a note asking if that person can come to the table. _"What the hell?"_ I thoughts to myself as I frowned

"What a matter Eve?" Missy asked me with a worry face.

"Oh nothing, just someone left me a note asking if that person can come over, but don't know who it from" I said to her.

Missy look at the napkin and said, "Maybe ask the waitress where it came from before you lose your mind"

"Someone got a crush" said Joe as teases me. I roll my eyes and told him to shut up.

* * *

Mark and the guys sat at Crabby Joe's restaurant. He looks up when a bell rang and he notices the same woman at the beach. _"Got to get her name"_ he thoughts to himself as he keep staring at her. Glen notice that Mark isn't looking at his menu. He turns to look at what Mark was looking at. _"Ah, it's the same woman with attitude"_…_ "Mark has it bad for that woman"_… _"Hell he never goes that crazy when he first met Sara"_ Glen thoughts to himself,

"Why don't ya go up to her and ask her name, you pussy" said Glen.

"No way, I am not going to stalks her" said Mark.

"Stalks who?" Steve said, who getting in to the conversation.

"No one… I am not stalking anyone" said Mark.

"Mark has it bad for that woman who was at the beach, which is now sitting at the table across us"

Steve look across and back to Glen and said, "One who made Mark Blush?"

Glen nodding his head and said, "Yeah that one"

"I didn't blush… Glen making that up" said Mark.

"Glen and I saw ya man… don't worry your secret is safe" said Steve laughing.

Glen and Steve were still laughing and Steve said, "Why don't ya write a note on the napkin and ask her to see if u and us can join them and see what she says"

"Why do I feel like I back being teenager" Mark mumble and writing on the napkin. Mark raises his arm up to get the waitress attentions. The waitress walks to Mark and ask if there anything he needs.

"Yes, could you give this to the lady in orange t-shirt with a little boy beside her?"

"Sure I can… I will give it to her when I bring her drink alight?" the waitress said. She took the napkin and we back to the bar to get other people's drink.

* * *

I gave the waitress a look. The waitress giggling and point to the table across from us. The note was from the man. I blush so deeply. I couldn't think of anything to say. I turn to Missy and she is giggling at me. I hate that when she laugh at me.

"Has they order food yet?" Joe asked the waitress. The waitress nodding her head yes.

"Maybe another time" I said with sorry face. The waitress walks back to the man. I can see the bald man slapping the man's back. I also notice that he writing something on the napkin.

"Why didn't you want them to come join us?" Missy asked. I look up to her and Joe who is laugh at me.

"Shut up Joe"… One reason, they already order their food and don't want the waitress to get confuse".

"Yeah that your excuse" said Joe.

"I am not ready to date anyone" I said

"Who said anything about dating" … "You could just make new friends" said Joe.

"I could make new friends, but don't want you to think I am ready to date" I said.

"Sooner or later you're going to find the love of your life. Soulmates or whatever you call these days" said Joe.

"No thank you… I like my single life right where I want it." I said. As I hear chuckle from Missy. I roll my eyes and was going to say something but the waitress brought our food to the table. We all minding our own business and eat at the same time.

"I am going to the washroom and don't do anything funny while I am gone" I said as I staring at Joe, knowing Joe, he always makes prank one me. What I didn't realize that Missy went up to the man and apology.

* * *

After the waitress came back with answer, it wasn't the answer he expected. He was okay with that and went on eating. He looks up and sees the lady he wants so bad going to the washroom.

"Excuse me Sir, sorry to bother you, but I want to apology for my friend" said the Missy.

"That's alright, name is Mark" said Mark. As he though a way to meet the lady he wants so bad and asked her name.

"Name is Missy" she said

"Okay, look Missy, I really like to meet her and if there a way to meet her I will do it" said Mark as he can hear the other guy laughing, Mark rolling his eyes at them.

Missy laughs thinking that was so cute…"Well we're not doing anything right now or few days" said Missy. She sees that the bald man whispers something to Mark, she notices that Mark smiled spread across his face.

"Well my friend here sitting beside me said that you and your family can come to his place tomorrow because he having BBQ day" said Mark with hope looks.

"Sure we can, but is it okay to bring my son with me?" Missy asked Mark.

"Sure he can come… my friend has pool for him to play" said Mark.

"Okay then if you want to give me the directions to your friend's house"… "Is there anything I should bring?" said Missy.

Mark wrote the directions to his friend's house on the napkin with a number to get hold of him if there a problem and said "Whatever is good for you". He hand the napkin to Missy.

"Thanks we will see you tomorrow" said Missy as she starts to leave. "Oh, what time the BBQ starts?"

"Anytime in the afternoon is good" said Mark as looking at Steve to check; who is nodding his head yes.

Missy walk back to the table and she see Eve sitting there trying to look pissed off.

"Oh man I am in big trouble" said to herself... _"You're going to be deeper trouble when you tell her we going to the BBQ"_ she mentally noted herself.

* * *

I came back to the table and I notice that Missy isn't at the table. I asked Joe where Missy.

"Where's Missy?" I asked; Joe moves his head to Missy direction.

"Over there" said Joe as I look to see where Missy is at and I see her talking to that man I like so damn much.

"What the hell is she doing there" I asked Joe. He shifts his shoulder.

"Don't know" said Joe. I gave him a snort.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying" I said.

"I am telling the truth… she left right after you went to the washroom" said Joe. I can tell that he's telling the truth.

"Can't you control your woman?" I asked Joe. He laughs like he's shock, when I said that.

"Yeah right, like I could do that since you taught her how to take no shit from no one" said Joe.

"Did not" I said.

"Did do" said Joe.

"Did not" I said.

"Did do" said Joe. Anthony looking back and forward and shake his head. He went back to eat. I see Missy has a happy face and walking back to our table. Trying to look pissed off.

"Why did you go there for?" I asked Missy.

Missy smiled "I was just going there to apology that all"

Rolling my eyes "Did ya have to wait until I went to the washroom?" I said.

Missy laughs "Yes I did because I know you will stop me… now let me eat"

"Ha" like she blame me for that, "not my fault you didn't eat" I said with annoying voice. Missy ignores me and went back eating. We pay the bills and went home.

* * *

"Well there you have a date now" said Glen as he wipes his hand.

"I don't have a date yet. She doesn't know, I think" said Mark.

"You will when you see her tomorrow" said Glen as he's signing his bill.

Mark smiled and signing the bill and got up "We'll see".

They went home and Mark was thinking about that woman. "Damn I should have ask Missy her name" he said to himself.

* * *

We arrived home and I walked upstairs to my room to take a shower. I sight… "What a day" I said to myself. I went in the bathroom turn on the shower. I took my clothes off and hop into the shower. Nice hot shower. I clean off the sand and oil off of my body. I got out of the shower and looks into the mirror and notice how red I am. "Damn no more sun for me" I said to the mirror. I dress in simple comfy clothes. I walk down the stair and I look to see Anthony ready to drop.

Missy walk into the living room and said "Ready for bed now Anthony?" I continuing walking pass the living room.

"I am not tried mommy" I heard Anthony whine.

"Need to go bed, because we going to have busy day tomorrow" said Missy in soft tone.

Anthony rubbing his eyes "Where are we going mommy"

"We are going to Mark's friend BBQ" said Missy as I stop and turn to the living room in shock.

"What??" I said as I can not believe what I just heard.

Missy smiled "Mark's friend invited us to join them for BBQ and I said yes"; as I see Joe walks into the living room.

"Did you see what your woman did? We are now invited to a BBQ tomorrow" I said as I stare at Joe waiting for him to say something or do something.

I can see he doesn't care. "Don't care… now I have a plan for tomorrow" said Joe as I shake my head as I still cannot believe them.

"You guys can't drink and get drunk while Anthony is around" I said as I am trying to change their mind. Also knowing we all made a little rule no drinking or getting drunk near Anthony.

"Mom said she will take him for the night" Missy answer back. I knew she going to say that.

"Damn it, I hate you" I said.

"No you don't… You love me!! … Why don't you want to meet him? Was it because you made that stupid idiot promise?" Missy said.

"No, yes … oh I don't know" I said as I am getting unsure feeling about the promise I made.

"Yes you do, you just woman of your word when it come to promises… So we are going and don't make me ask Joe to carry ya" Missy said and left to put Anthony to bed.

"Would love to see him try" I yell after Missy. Turn to see Joe smiling like can so do it. I sat down.

"She's right you know… You have never broken any promise since I know you" Joe said as changing the channel. He found a game to watch. I look back to day I made a promise.

_Flashback_

_I was standing near the bong fire hole outside of Missy and Joe's home. I had my ex-boyfriend picture in one hand and other hand I had lighter. I move the lighter to the picture and light it. I move the picture around to get it well burned. I threw the picture in the bong fire hole and said, I promise to never fall in love again. I walked back to the back door and into the house with tears._

_Flashback End_

I broke out of my flashback and look at Joe as he was still watching his game. "I know that I have never broken a promise in my life" I said looking little sad and disappoint in myself for making that promise.

"There's nothing wrong with breaking a promise" Joe look at me and back to the game. "As long as you don't hurt anyone" He adds. As Missy walk back into the living room, sat down beside me and give me a hug. Missy smile "Joe's right, it's okay to break it… just remember at the end, we will always be there for you" said Missy as I smile and sometime I hate that she knows me too much. Missy gets up "Good night, I am off to bed now". She left the living room. Not a few mins Joe and I went bed as well.

I walk into Anthony's bedroom and gave him a kiss. I walk into my bedroom and starting to craw into my bed. I mumbles myself "It won't get hurt if I go". I fell to sleep. But inside i was really looking forward to meet him.

* * *

Please review this story and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Found True Love

Chapter Four

_The next morning…_

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for us. We didn't have smoothie today because no time, gotta go shopping and Anthony has to get his bag packs. I fed the cat and made sure there clean water since we will not be home all day and maybe all night.

Anthony is running down the hall way to the kitchen with a biggest smile ever. "Are you looking forward to visit grandma?" I asked him. He nodding his head yes and I puts his plate on the table.

"No smoothie Aunt Eve?" said Anthony

"No Bub, not today, but you will might get some tomorrow at grandma's house" I said.

Anthony look up at me from eating and said, "Why not today?" he went back eating.

"Well because we don't have lots of fruits and we have things to do" I kiss his temple and walk back to the counter and grab some food for myself. I join Anthony and eat quietly.

"Good morning people" said, Missy walking to the kitchen counter gabbing food for her and Joe as he sat beside Anthony at the table. Missy handed Joe's breakfast and kiss Anthony's temple and sat on her chair. "Did you write the list we need?" she asked Eve.

"Of course I did and it's on the counter" continuing eating breakfast. "Does mom know where to pick up Anthony at?"… "What time are mom and dad picking him up?" I asked Missy.

"Yes they do and picking up Anthony around 6pm" she answer. I grab everyone's plates and put them in the dishwasher. We all left the kitchen to get ready. We got dress and pack a bag for the day and maybe night clothes. I walk downstairs and threw the bag near the door and went into the living room. Anthony was watching cartoons. I sat and watch with him for a bit. I see Joe and Missy walking down the stairs and put their bags where I put my bag.

"Are ya ready to go?" I said to Anthony. Getting up and walk into the hall way and I grab the list we need from the counter. Anthony already at the door waiting and we "adults" check to make sure everything is lock, safe and secured. We decide to take my jeep since Anthony won't be here at home tonight and there are rooms for our things. We left around noon, so we got two hours or so to attend the party we're invited.

We went to the beer store, LCBO, and food store. We didn't go to the beer or LCBO with Anthony. One of the adult stayed in the car with him. We got everything and on the way to the party.

* * *

Mark couldn't wait to meet her. All night he was hoping that she will come. Mark walks into Steve and Debra's kitchen and asks if there's need any help. Mark couldn't sit around and wait anymore. It's only 1:30pm since the last time he look at the clock. He decided to join the other guys outside and wait for them to arrive.

Few mins later…

"Hey there a jeep parking in the drive way" said Bill. Steve and Mark get up from their chair and walk to see the drive way and there was orange 4x4 jeep parking behind a black truck. Mark was so exciting that they are here.

I keep getting nervous when it gets closer to the house. "Just breathe, just breathe" I said to myself that, "I can do this, I can do it"… Missy told me to turn left and go straight and will see a big house on the right. So I did that and there a damn big house. "Man it's beautiful" I said, and Joe and Missy nodding their head agreeing with me. I parked my car behind a nice beautiful black truck. I got out of the car and I see bald man and Mark coming toward us.

"Welcome to the party"… "We thought you're won't be making it" said the bald man.

"We had to get few things to do and others" Missy answer. Missy smile at what she sees; she sees that Mark and I keep staring at each other. I broke the contact looking at the ground embarrass. I look back and see that Mark still looking at me with a smile. I smile back and blush. I turn to hear the bald man talks.

"My name is Steve and this man beside me is Mark" said Steve. I turn to walk behind my jeep and took a deep breathe. I grab few boxes of beers and bags, I stop when I heard a deep rumbling voice said "Here let me help ya"

My face was red… _"Feel like I need a fan"_ I told myself … "thanks." I said as turn and "OH MY GOD" I mouthed with no sound.

Mark did the same thing… _"Her voice sound makes me want to kiss her hard"_ he thoughts to himself. He walks to the backyard and back to my jeep to grab more boxes. He looks at me and smile and walks away again.

I jump when I heard a deep rumbling voice said, "I didn't catch your name"… "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya" said Mark.

"Oh that okay, you're quiet for a big guy" … "Oh name is Eve" I said as I lift my hand to shake his hand. When we shake our hand we felt a shark, making me have butterfly in my stomach. _"What is he doing to me?"… "My ex-boyfriend didn't affect me like this when I first met him" ... "One touch makes me wet"_ I thoughts to myself.

"Name is Mark" said Mark as he lets go my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mark" I said as I walks back to where Joe, Missy and Anthony talking to Steve. Mark stay beside me for a few bit, staring at my ass. "Great ass" he mumbles himself.

"Where you been… I am not your slave people" I said to them.

Joe smile "Oh you are my bitch slave" Missy hit Joe in the head not because what he said, but the word 'bitch' in front of a little boy.

"Ow! What you do that for" said Joe as he rubbing his head. I see Missy lowering her head trying to show Joe that there's a little boy around us.

"Like he never heard us swear" said Joe as he move little far away from Missy; "beside word Bitch mean for female dog least that what the dictionary said"

"Smartass" I mumble. Mark heard that and gently laughs. I look up and see Mark and smile.

"I heard that" said Joe as he start to walk away to follow Steve, he turn and said, "I have all day and all night to bug ya"

"That's new how?" I said with one of my eyebrow raise like 'The Rock' does.

Joe ignores me and walks away. Mark lean down to Missy and said, "Are they always like this"

"Worse… it only the beginning" … "you will learn to love us" Missy said as walking toward others. I stand middle between Missy and Joe. Anthony was hiding behind us.

"Everybody this is Joe, Eve, Missy and little boy behind them is Anthony" said Steve. We raise our hand. "This is Glen, Paul, Shawn, David, Bill, Dwayne, Jim, Ric, Paul Wight, and John Bradshaw and Adam"

Anthony still is hiding behind us. I turn and bend down to his level, said, "Why don't you come out and meet them" Anthony shaking his head no. "Okay then" I turn to talk to the guys.

"I guess Anthony too shy"... "I am sorry, he's just a baby" I said as I smiling knowing he will not stay behind us forever. "No, I am not a baby" voice said behind me.

"Okay then, come out and met the guys" I said and Missy laugh when Anthony stick his head between my and Missy's hip. Missy picks up Anthony and kisses his temple.

"Please tell me that we are not only female here" I said looking around for other woman.

"No … the female are inside making their drinks" said Steve. I look around for Mark but I don't see him anywhere.

"Come inside and meet them and make yourself a home" said Steve as we walk into the house. I see the girls making their drink and Mark just walked into the kitchen. I smile and turn away blushing.

"Ladies, I want to meet Joe, Missy, Eve and this little boy is Anthony" said Steve.

A nice blond lady came to shake our hand and bend down to Anthony's level and shake his hand too.

"Umm we have food and drinks for you all" I said. I look around to see where Mark put our beer boxes at. Mark read my mind and said, "It's outside in the cooler", I nod my head thanks.

"This is Debra, my wife" said Steve as he point at the blond girl who shake our hand. "There are Chyna, Stephanie, Amy, Trish, Stacy and Torrie" said Steve as he walks out back to the door to join the other guys.

"Mind my husband"… "You can change upstairs and like my husband said, make yourself at home" said Debra. She shows us where we can change our clothes and leave our bag there. I walk out the back door to my car to get our bags. I grab the bags and the cooler I forgot. I carry them to the backyard and Steve get up and help me with the cooler.

"It's all meat and snack" I said to Steve. He carries them into the kitchen and opens the cooler. "Damn good kind of meats" I heard Steve said. I shake my head. I walk into the bathroom to change my swimsuit on.

* * *

Mark and Steve looking into the cooler, "Hey Debra, we got good meats here" said Steve. Debra rolling her eyes and said, "Good then, now the ladies can eat as well"

"Are you calling us a pig?" said Steve starting to walk forward Debra.

Debra giggling "Nope just you" sticks her tongue at Steve and walk out.

"Not done with you woman" said Steve following Debra outside.

"What is the problem now son" said Ric as he see Steve chasing Debra.

"Not your son and my wife just called us male a pig" said Steve. Looking Ric and back to Debra, who is giggling at him.

"Agree with Debra" said Paul Wight. Everyone looks at him and he shrug his shoulders and said, "We are men, we do have to eat and beside men eat more than women does", the boys nodding their head agreeing with Paul and the girls shaking their head not agreeing with Paul. Chyna was going to say something back but a voice beat her to it.

"I won't say that if Missy and Eve were here… especially if Eve hears you say that" said Joe.

"Why would you say that" Paul Levesque asked. Mark was wondering what Eve will do if she did heard that. _"I bet she will beat our ass if we says it"_ he thoughts to himself.

"Oh she will beat your ass… she doesn't care how much you weight or your height" said Joe looking at the guys. All the guys snort like they going to believe him.

"Right like she can beat 7 feet tall and closely 400 lbs" said Paul.W.

"Well don't say I didn't warn ya" said Joe.

"You know what, I will ask her what she will say or think about that" said Stephanie. All the guys stared and narrowed their eyes.

"Like that going to stop me… I am Stephanie McMahon" she said with proud voice

"Are you insane?" the entire guy said at the same time.

"McMahon or not, you're not going to ask her"… "You're going to get us kill-" said Paul. L as he was interrupt by two women and a child.

"Kill what" Missy asked. They shrug their shoulders to never mind. Missy turns to Joe and he also shrugs his shoulders to say, 'Don't look at me'.

"We were wondering if-"said Stephanie was once again by the guys telling her to shut up.

"Are ya trying to get us killed?" Paul. L asked; all the guys expect Joe nodding their head agreeing what Paul. L just said.

"No I am not trying to get you killed"…, she rolling her eyes… "But I just want to know what they will say" said Stephanie.

I look at Missy and look back. "Know what" I said. I look at Mark and he look back at me not saying anything. I look at Joe and I can see him not looking at me. I said to myself _"So they were talking about me then"…_

"Ah, I see… it about me right?" I said. No one answer. _"I will take that as a yes then"_ I thoughts to myself, moving to take a chair beside Mark. Anthony runs to sit on my lap.

"Well we were wondering what you will say to us about how men think that women can't eat like men do" Stephanie said. I look round and heard a groans from the guys, and giggling from the girls. I frowned and look at Joe and notice he was smiling like a fool.

"I am guess that Joe told you something that I won't like and will beat the crap out of ya" the guys nodding their head yes. "Well if a guy tells me that he thinks women can't do what men do, then I will give them piece of my mind." I said giving Mark a smile, _"Gotta love her"_ Mark thoughts to himself.

"Aunt Eve can we go swimming now?" said Anthony who feel left out. I look down at him and back to Mark. "Yeah we can go now" I said. Anthony got off of me and waiting for me. I took off my tank and short off. Mark held his breathe, _"Damn she looks too hot in that bikini"_ he thoughts to himself. She has blue and yellow colour with Corona beer pictures on them. I heard a whistle from Adam. I smile at Mark when he hit Adam's head. I walk with Anthony to the pool.

"What the hell was that for" said Adam rubbing his head.

"That's for hitting on my woman" Mark said narrowed his eyes at him. Adam wide his eyes and shocks what Mark just said.

"Since when you start dating or her for that matter?" said Adam.

"I am not dating anyone or her yet, but I will claim her first… so back off man" said Mark. Turn to look at Missy laughing. "What so damn funny woman?"

"You said you are going to claim her, good luck with that" said Missy

"Yeah, she hard woman to claim"… "She stubborn, hard head woman, she takes shit from no one and no one fucks with her" said Joe laughing with Missy.

"My kind of woman" said Mark grinned like a fool.

"But you do have my supports"… "Just don't come back to me if she says no or you cannot handle her, because I will say I told ya so" said Missy getting up to join Anthony and me in the water.

* * *

I threw Anthony in the water and dive into the water. I swim toward Anthony and pick him up. I threw him across me. Anthony laughs and said, "Again please Aunt Eve" and I did and he still laughs. I heard another laugh and I look behind me and there Missy sitting on the edge of the pool. I roll my eyes and Anthony said "Watch me mommy" and I threw him across once again. I swim to Missy and grab her leg and pull her into the water. "I hate you" said Missy. "Love you too" I said back laughing know how much she don't like to swim too much. I watch Missy getting out of the pool. Anthony and I swim for few mins and we decide to get out.

I walks back to the table and took a drink and notice that her drink was all gone. I narrowed my eyes to Missy and she smile like she didn't do anything. I grab my towel and drying myself. I took off elastic off hair and let it down.

"Damn" said Mark. I looks at Mark and I blush when he said that.

Mark cannot believe how long my hair was. My hair was almost about above her ass. He just wants to touch it. Mark was watching me to sit beside him and smile at him. Mark smile back and turn to look somewhere else before he grabs me, because he wants to kiss me so damn bad.

"I don't believe this… I mean you are export on wrestling". Missy said to me. I turn to her and looking like she has lost her mind because I don't have no clues what she talking about. I was too busy staring and thinking about Mark.

"What the hell are you talking about Missy" I said.

"You didn't tell me that you knew these people" said Missy

"Why would I know?" … "I mean I only know Goldberg and Ric Fliehr from WCW and Stone Cold Steve Austin and Undertaker from WWF and I know he's not here" I said hoping that what she taking about.

"You telling me you don't know the rest of us" said Dwayne in a shock tones.

"What you want me to run up to you and act like every other crazy fans does?" I said; I look at everyone.

Mark was surprise that I didn't know he was the character of 'the undertaker'. He didn't want me be like every other crazy fan does or his ex-wife, he stop himself before he continue to think about Sara, since he remember that he cannot think about her, since Glen made that threat at the beach yesterday… He knows Glen will dye his hair pink.

"Well … no but it's nice to have someone treat us like we're not famous more normal" said Dwayne.

"So you won't notice if the Undertaker looks like?" said Glen as he asked me. I am looking at everyone who looking at me like it's a big deal.

"All I remember is that he always has his hair coving his face with that hat he wears, so I cannot see what he really looks like. Also when he does that eye thing, give me creeps. Beside I was young" I said

"That made sense" said Missy who nodding her head understanding why she didn't notice any of them.

"What make sense?" said Shawn who is confuses along with the rest of guys.

"We used to live in a dorms school and they have rules about what you watch and since it PG 14, we couldn't watch it"… "That why Eve didn't notice you all" said Joe

"You forgiven" said Missy to me, patting my leg. "So tell me who's is whom" said Missy.

"I go by different names… The rock, the great one and people's champion, but you can call me Dwayne" said Dwayne.

"I go by Stone Cold Steve Austin or Rattlesnake" … "Here I can help ya"… "Adam goes by name Edge, Paul aka Triple H, Shawn aka HBK, Paul aka The Big Show, Jim aka JR, David aka Batisata, John aka A&P, and Glen aka Kane" said Steve. I nod at him.

"What about the female here?" I ask Steve…"Debra, Stephanie, Torrie, Stacey and Chyna go by their real name. Amy aka Lita and Trish aka Patricia Stratigis which her real name and pretty much like to call Trish since her name is long" said Steve. I nod my head again.

I turn to Mark and waiting for him to tell me what characters he supposes to be. Mark smile and I smile back. Missy asks Mark the question before I did.

"What about you Mark? Since everyone told us their" said Missy.

Mark turn to Missy and smile, and look back to me, and said, "I go by 'The Undertaker'". I snort at him like I don't believe him. He looks at me and said, "You don't believe me do ya?"

Shaking my head no and said, "The last time I saw 'The Undertaker' was when he had black hair not auburn hair"

"Yes, that my real colour, I dye it black for the show" said Mark; I still don't believe him.

"Fine, do that tongue thing and roll you eyes then I will know" I said narrowing my eyes at him. I can see corner of my eyes that Missy's nodding her head agreeing with me.

"Fine" said Mark and he roll his eyes and stick his tongue out. I feel like I wet my underwear instead of getting creep over it. He looks at me like he told me so.

"Oh my god, he is 'The Undertaker'" I mouthed to Missy and Joe… "So you still do that darkness thing or whatever you call yourself?" I ask Mark.

"Yes for few months, then I'll take off for few months as well" said Mark.

Mark changes the subject and said, "Were you in Texas long?" I shake my head no.

"No we moved to Texas about three years ago, why?" I said.

"You three don't have that Texas ascent, like Steve here, John and me… so where you come from before you came to Texas?" said Mark.

"Why don't you guess" I said flirting tone, and I wink at him and lead forward looking like I was going to kiss him. Mark lean forward and stare at me.

"Canada" said Trish and Adam. I move backward and look at them. _"How the hell do they know that"_ I asked myself.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked them.

"We from Canada too… matter fact in Toronto" said Trish

"Four hours from where we came from" said Joe. Everyone else look at us like don't know what hell they talking about.

"So you're Canadian" said Glen looking back and forward at Missy, Joe and me.

"We are proud of it baby" Missy said.

"Actually Eve is more like Canadian Badass" said Joe.

"You know it bro" I said in a proud tone. The guys laugh and Missy, Joe and I don't get what so funny.

"What so funny" Anthony said feeling really left out. Poor guy sitting here with bunch of adult and he bored already.

I smile "no clues Bub" stare at Anthony and looking back at the people who still laughing.

"Just funny when Joe said you're Canadian Badass when we have American Badass here" said Glen.

Joe, Missy and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders like we don't know who. _"Why do I get the feeling its Mark who's American Badass"_ I thought it to myself.

"Mark is American Badass… which will play as American Badass on the show when he comes back" said Glen. I nod my head… _"So I was right… no wonder why I feel we have a strong connections, like we can read our minds"_ I thoughts to myself.

_"So made for each other"_ Glen thoughts to himself. _"Hope they get together soon. Eve is so much better than Sara. Sara and Mark have nothing in common. Let give a test to see how much Eve has common with Mark"_ he told himself. Before he could ask me anything, I got up and walk to the back door into the kitchen to make more drink. Mark got up and went into the kitchen. He wants some time alone with me.

* * *

Mark leans on the counter and waits for me to finish making my drinks. I turn to look at him and smile back. "So tell me about yourself Eve" Mark asked me.

"Well there's not much to tell… I like to ride on four wheels, dirty bike, ride motorcycles, like outdoors as in camping, boxing, horseback riding... I like to read books especially Steven King books. Always up for new challenges. I love swimming as you see today and yesterday, I could swim for hours and never get bored and let you know I am very tomboy; hate wearing girls clothes, only if I have to and so into sports expect for golf and Baseball" I said.

Mark keeps finding interests about her. He is fall in love with her more, and more every mins of it. He never wants to let her go. _"I will do everything I can do to keep her"_ told himself. She's Mark kind of woman…who loves boxing, outdoors, and horseback riding, who has no problem getting dirty.

"I am sorry, I must be boring ya" I said, looking at Mark's deep green eyes. _"She's my kind of woman; who loves boxing, outdoors, and horseback riding"_ he mentally told myself… "No you're not… Just thinking how much you're my kind of woman" said Mark lean over to her…

"Is that so?" I said as I lean closer. I was staring at Mark's lips wanting to kiss it.

Mark nuzzled closer and I can feel his breath on my lip "Very so" pressed his lips top mine, He traced my lips with his tongue. I open mouth in invitation; Mark slid his tongue in loving the taste of me. He used his tongue to stroke every inch of my mouth leaving me groaning.

Pulling back when the need to breath finally arose, Mark leaned his forehead against mine. I found myself dizzy from a sweet gentle kiss. I look down and he brushed my long hair away from my face, he lifted up my chin bring my lips to his; he kissed me softly and deeply tasting my entire realm in my mouth. I moaned light and my stomach twisting and turning with all different emotions.

I groaned…_ "What am I doing?"_ thoughts to myself. I pull back and said, "I can't do this, I am sorry" I walks away from Mark and went to the bathroom crying. Mark frowned wondering what he did wrong. He turn to see Missy standing in front of the back door and said, "Don't take it personal"

"Did I do something wrong?" said Mark.

Missy shakes her head no "You didn't do anything wrong… she just had her heart broken and just protecting her heart… She also made a stupid promise"

"What promise" Mark asks. Wanting to know what promise she made so maybe he can help her…

"I can't tell you that" said Missy. Mark nodding his head that he understanding.

Missy smile… "I will go see if she okay and wait here". Mark nodding his head agreeing and staying in the kitchen and let Eve comes to him.

* * *

I am crying in the bathroom so hard. I don't know what to do. I look in the mirror and my eyes were red, and puff. "Why did I kiss him?" I asked myself …"Because you like him lots" little voice in my head said. Slash some water on my face and look at myself and said in whisper… "I love him and don't know if I can take another broken heart". I open the door and I see Missy leaning on the wall waiting for me to come out. She opens her arms and I lean into it. We both sat on the top of the stairs.

Quiet for few mins… "What do I do Missy?" I said as I look at her for some help.

"I can't answer that, only you can" she answers back. "How does he make your feel?" said Missy as I shrug my shoulder.

"I don't know… every time I am closer to him, I have this butterfly in my stomach, to be honestly; I never felt that with Stephan" I said as I lower my head and fingers shifting through my long hair.

"Yeah you do, just follow your heart and you will know what to do" said Missy as I turn and look at her when she said that. She gets up and starts to walk down the stairs. She stops in the middle of the steps and turns to me, and said "Just remember to be honest and fair to Mark and yourself… He is putting his heart on the line too… You're pulling back because of the promise you made and that exactly what Stephan wants you do" she smile and turn to walk away.

_"She right, I was pulling back because of that promise"… "Missy right, this is what Stephan wants me to do"… "Hold back and wait for him to say he made a mistake"_ I thoughts to myself.

Few mins later thinking what I really should do, I groaned; "oh hell with the promise"… "I am going to do what Joe said last night…Mark is everything I every wanted from Stephan to be". I said to myself as I smile "I found my soulmate, my other half, the one" I said to myself once again as I getting up and went downstairs to see if Mark will talk to me, "If not, then I will understand that" I thoughts to myself.

* * *

Missy walk back to the kitchen and see Mark nursing a beer, "Well I told her what she needs to hear". Mark nodding his head understanding it in Eve's court. She made few shots and give Mark one. She smile and raise her shot glass and wait for Mark to join her. So he did. "Don't worry she will come to you"… pouring more shot and drank it.

"What this for?" said Mark as she sees where he points the shot glass on the counter… "That for Eve when she get here… She's going to need it" with that she left to leave Mark to his thoughts.

_"She loves me right?"… "I mean she showed me with that kiss"… "Not every guy is like her ex-boyfriend"… "Sure there might be some fights, upset and disappointment going on, but that normal for relationship"… "If she said no, I am going to do everything in my power to convince her we belong together"_ His thoughts was interrupt when he heard a cleaning throat. He looks up and sees me stand in kitchen. My eyes were red, and puffed. He knew that I was crying.

I stood in the kitchen not sure what to do. I walk little closer and looking down staring the floor. He noticed the way my hair fell forward over my shoulder and brushed the curve of my cheek and grab my hand and pull me to him. He lifted up my chin and Mark lowered himself a little to capturing my lips with his own. He fought his manly urges to kiss me hard and fierce. _"That wasn't what she needed. She needed to be romanced, feeling comfortable with me"_ he thoughts to himself.

We broke the kiss and stare at each other. Mark smiled and put one big hand behind my head, his fingers shifting through my long smooth hair. He gently urged my forward and he slowly lowered his head, when there lips touched they both were jolted, and then Mark nuzzled closer, his mouth covering mine. I found my arms around his neck urging him closer. Mark bent to taste my lips briefly and then ran his tongue down my neck. I moan when Mark nuzzled his lips close to my ear. "Eve, you're my woman now" whisper in my ear.

"Is that so?" I said grinned. I smiled at the love I seen in his eyes. I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek. Mark moves his head and leaned his forehead against mine. "We will take it slow and get to know each other okay?" I nod my head yes. I buried my face in Mark's neck. Mark wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. He smelt like a hint of cologne and leather along with whisky; I pull back a little.

"I am sorry that I ran away before"… "It's not you, just me being afraid of get hurt again"… "I thought that Stephan; which is my ex-boyfriend loved me and wants to spend rest of our lives together"… "I just don't want to have another broken heart again" I said

"I know that, when I say I know, I meant I really know"… "I was married twice, the last one, her name is Sara who used me for my money and framed, she never loved me as I thought she did and we divorce not that long ago". Mark said bending again to steal a quick kiss… "I also notice how sad you're yesterday at the beach. You're eyes give it all"… he said quietly nipping quickly at my lips. "We will fight, argue, get mad at each other, but I'll guarantee that I never break your heart; I give you my word at that" said Mark.

I am nodding my head knowing I believe him. "Does that make you mine now?" I said. Mark is nodding his head yes.

Before I could protest farther more, Mark bent a little and his lips were pressed against mine, I was lost the second his lips touched mine, his lips were firm and warm and they felt good, I leaned into the kiss and Mark brought both hands up to cup my face, he deepened the kiss, his tongue running across his lips, urging me to open, which I did right away.

Mark's tongue slid in the warm cavern of my mouth, teasing, exploring and I groaned, and pushed my tongue to tangle with his, the kiss was full of heat and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Mark stroked my warm cheek and finally pulled back a little, he laid small kisses on my lips, and I surged forward, needing his touch so bad, "What do you think?" said Mark. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath move across my lips. I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to his again, teasing him with my tongue, Mark answered, meeting the teasing with his own, they spent the next few minutes playfully kissing each other, then Mark drew back and looked at me.

I chucking "I will take that as a yes" I said as I quickly give him a kiss on the lip.

"You better believe it woman"… "You're mine now" said Mark as he gives me another quickly kisses on the lip. Mark turn to serious face, and said, "Could you tell me what promised you made?"... "I asked Missy and she said to ask you".

I sighed, "I promised myself that I will never fall in love again". Mark holds me tightly; wrap his arms around my waist, his forehead against mine.

"How do you feel about you fall in love now?" said Mark.

I smiled and he lowered his head and kissed me briefly. "I am already falling in love with you" I said.

"Good because I wasn't going to give you up" … "You're mine for keeps" … "I love you baby" said Mark as he just kissed me quickly bending to place sweet kisses on my lips. Mark can see I starting have water in my eyes, He pulled her in his arms and I hugged him tight.

"I love you too" I said as Mark grabbed her twirling her around. I wrap my leg around his waist.

I smiled and held on tight to him, _"everything is going to be okay now… Mark was the best thing ever happened to me"_ I thoughts to myself. He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks and that's when he tasted the salt on his lips. He looked at me and saw one tear roll out of each eye and down the side of my face.

"What wrong baby" said Mark as he buried both of his hands on my face; Mark stroked my warm cheek, caressed my cheek, and wipes my tears with his thumbs. Lean down a little to kiss the tears away.

I gently shook my head as I was telling him nothing wrong… "I'm just happy that all" I said as i unwrap my leg around his waist and stand up. He nipped my neck and I closed my eyes and moaned and his mouth came down on mine branding me with his kiss; the heat of their mouths melting them together. My arms around his neck, "I love you Mark" I said.

Slowly and deeply Mark took his time kissing me, holding me tighter when I started to lean against him. He tasted only the tip of my tongue with his own. He was in no rush with me. "I love you too" said Mark as I wrapped my arms behind his neck resting my head against him. Mark bent and kissed me, his tongue teasing my lips and I moaned as he lightly bit my lip making me open my mouth kissing me harder.

We both stop kissing when we heard a giggling and clapping behind us. I let go of Mark and turn to see Joe, Missy and Glen stand between the doorways. Mark still has his arm wrap around my waist. I buried my head against his chest embarrassing. Mark rubbing my back and I turn to look at Missy and she had her arms open. I went into it and she whisper … "Welcome back".

I hug Joe, "Good to be back" I said.

"So are you two couple now" said Glen. I look at Mark and the back at Glen and nodding my head yes. Mark pulls me back and wraps his arms around me. He kissing back of my neck and staring at Glen with a biggest smile.

"We sure are" Mark said as he kisses my neck. I shiver my back and smile.

"Well all I got to say is"… "Welcome to the family Eve" said Glen as I smile back.

"Shot for everyone" Glen shouts.

"What for?" we all heard Steve yelling

"You will know in a min" Glen yells back. I shake my head and turn around and quickly press my lips to Mark's lip. I let go

"Oh here Missy saved it for you" said Mark as he handing the shot was left on the counter.

"Thanks" I said as I drank it and shiver and Mark rubbing my back and went to make himself and me something to drink.

"When Anthony leaves, we will take few of your Favourite shot" said Missy.

"I am guessing that you love orange since you have orange mug, orange jeep and orange swimsuit yesterday" said Mark as he hand my mug to me.

"Yes she crazy with colour of Orange" said Missy as walking back outside.

I grab Mark hand and follow the others outside. He held me back and gave me a kiss. "By the way what is your last name?" I ask Mark as we are walking toward the backyard.

"It's Calaway, yours?" said Mark

"It's Baker" I said.

Mark grabs my hand and kisses it, "Pleasure to you Miss Baker"

I chuckling … "Pleasure all mine Mr. Calaway"… lean forward and give me a kiss on the lip. Mark groaned, walking outside holding each other's hand.

"Damn it… He beat me to it" said Adam. I giggling

"Sorry Adam I am already taken" I said as Adam acting all sad

"What does he have that I don't?" Adam asks me.

"That for me to find out and you to never know" I said and I laugh at Adam's face expression… "You cannot handle me Adam" I said as I smile at Adam.

"That true, she is piece of work"… I hit Joe in the head.

"Just remember who you're talking to boy" I said as Joe rubbing his head.

"There she goes and insult me"… as he taking few drinks… "I should tan your hid now" said Joe as he starting to get off the chair.

"I would love to see you try" I said back to Joe narrows my eyes at him. Joe starts to walk to me.

"Sit your ass down boy, She my woman and I protect my woman" said Mark as I stick my tongue out at Joe and lean forward to kiss mark.

"Then control your woman" said Joe as he sit back down.

"Ha, like you can control your woman" I said back as Joe and I keep staring at each other and the other guys watching to see what happens next. Nothing happens because Anthony ran to jump on my lap.

"Aunt Eve, let go swimming again please" said Anthony… I look down at him and said.

"Sure Bub" I said as I stood up and bend down to kiss Mark. He kisses me back, sliding his tongue in my month and I groaned. I pull back and start to walk toward to the pool with Anthony. Joe stood walks up behind me and tossed me over his shoulder; running

"Joseph Alexander Bell Jr put me down right now" I said laughing.

"Okay" said Joe and threw me in the pool.

"I am so going to kill you" I said as I swimming into the shadow end to meet Anthony.

"That for calling me a boy and your bodyguard is not near me" said Joe as he dive into the water. He came up to the source.

"You're so immature" I said as I see Missy joining us as well.

"Yeah well you still love me" said Joe.

"Unfortunately, I do" I said as Joe gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy and daddy watch this" said Anthony. We look at what Anthony doing.

"Good job Bub" I said as I sat down with Missy.

"I am so proud of you Eve" said Missy.

I smile, "I thoughts about what you said and made me open my eyes and see what right in front of me" I said as I turn to look at Mark who chatting with the guys and Mark turns to look at me and smile

"Thanks guys" I said to Missy and Joe.

They both hug me and said "Anytime"

* * *

Mark laugh watching me getting throw in the water by Joe… "You never been this happy before not even that bitch" said Glen. Mark turn to look into Glen's eyes and turn around to see the other guys nodding their head agreeing.

Mark smile, "because Sara was never the one for me"… "I found the one and she right there in the pool; not let her go"… "She my match in every way and that a rare thing"

"You're right about that, it's a very rare thing, even for Eve" said Missy. Mark turns to her and smiles, Missy went to sat beside him and smile back… "You will understand why it's rare for her when she does tell you about her life styles"… "She grew up believe that she wasn't meant to love anybody or anybody to love her; her real mother did a great number on her self-steam"… "My mom, dad and myself tried to make her understand that she is loved by us and okay to be loved" Missy smile looking back when I became a Baker.

Missy faces change to be serious… "If this Sara person going to be problem; just makes sure Eve knows that so she can be ready"… "I won't have her heart broken again"… "I bust my ass a little getting two of you together"… "If it wasn't for me, you two would never make this far"… Missy put her hand on Mark's and patting his hands.

"Don't worry I'm not going to break her heart"… "I will let her know more about Sara since she knows she was my ex-wife" said Mark.

"Yeah I will make sure he does" said Glen.

Mark smile, "Like I said before, I am not letting her go"… "She belongs to me, and I belong to Eve"… "If Sara or any other women have problems, I am pretty sure Eve will shows them where she stands and I will be there support her 100 percent". Missy is nodding satisfy.

"Good then we understand each other"… "But remember, you break her heart … Joe or I will break your neck"…… "Eve is all Joe and I got"... "Do not fuck with her for no reason or at all"... "Do we understand each other?" Mark nodding his head yeah he understands her... "Good, I am going to join other at the pool". Missy walks away and joining Joe, Eve and Anthony.

* * *

Please review this story and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like. I don't own any WWE but the others. Sorry if my English is bad or confusing you, just that English is my second language.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Five

It was closely dinner time; Anthony and I got out of the water and went to get dry. I sat on the chair and Anthony came around me and drying my long hair. When he was done, he went to sit on his daddy's lap.

"Thank you Anthony" I said. Mark handed my drink to me and he kissed my neck. I smile and look up at him and he bends down to capture my lips and kissed me gently. Mark walk to sit on his chair and move closer to me. He grabs my hand and kisses it and put their hand between the chairs.

"Steve and Debra, I hope you have more room since we are drinking and won't be driving back home" I said, looking at Steve and Debra. Mark smile at the idea having me sleeping with him.

"You guys can sleep over, so have fun" said Steve.

"Good, I will have two women in my bed tonight" said Joe, before he could smile like a fool; He got hit in the head from Missy.

"Who would be the other woman?" said Missy, she narrows her eyes… "Think before you say anything because you will be walking home" fold her arms.

"Eve of course, who was I talking about" said Joe laughing.

"The hell she is, only bed she going be in tonight is my bed" said Mark getting little pissed and annoyed that I sleeps with another guys.

"I should warn you, she snores" said Joe; wink at me, rolling my eyes at Joe.

"I do not snore" I defend myself.

"You do too but only when you so damn tried" said Joe acting like he know what he talking about.

"You will know that because?" I said knowing his answer but want to see what he will say.

"I slept with you tons of times" said Joe, watching Mark getting little annoyed.

Joe smirked… "_He's embarrassing me and about to piss Mark off_" I thoughts to myself and looking at Joe like I want to kill him.

I jumped out of my thoughts; I can see in the corner of my eyes that Missy jumped light when Mark roared "WHAT!!"… Mark turns to me and narrowed his eyes at me. "_He getting jealous already, Oh boy!!_", I rolled my eyes and had to remind myself that he doesn't know Joe as well as Missy and I do.

"Get your mind out of the gutter"… "Not in a sexual way, he likes a brother to me" I said defending myself like I didn't do anything wrong. Mark relief at that.

"Yeah man chill"… "We do it all the time when we're younger" said Joe trying hard not to laugh at Mark's face expression.

"Such as" Bill said

"Oh like camping, going on school sports tournaments, and sometimes at parties" said Joe.

"We know each other since we were little kids" said Missy, who feels great that we still close friends.

"We been together though up, down, good and bad times"… "But at the end, we always remember well always be friends no matter what" said Joe.

"So you guys are like The Three Musketeers" said Bill…

I smile, "Yes we are"

Mark caring my hand, I look up and see him looking at me and smiling. Bill broke the contact and asked Missy, Joe and me the same question, "Don't mean to be rude or anything but, what is your last name and how old are you?"

"Bell and 28" said Joe

"27 and Baker" said Missy. Mark looks at me as he confused about the same last name as I do.

I smile and see that Mark has confuses look on his face. "_What you expected_?" I asked myself… "_He doesn't know you well_" … "28 and Baker too" I answer Bill.

"Okay not being rude or anything, but you're black; well sort of and Missy is white" said Dwayne rise he eyebrows question me.

Missy smile and I laugh, "Yes Missy and I have the same last name because her parents adopted me" I said as I smiling as I could remember the first time my new mom and dad adopted me. "_One of the best memories in my history life_" I said to myself, not out loud.

Mark smile and understands now. I turn to Mark and look back to Dwayne who looks guilty for asking that questions

"Its okay Dwayne, I am not offended"… "I learn long time ago that family doesn't mean colour of person skin or their blood type"… "Family comes from love, supports, respect and caring for one another".

"That sound wonderful meaning of family" Stephanie said, her voice thick with emotion. The girls agree with Stephanie. Steve gets up and walks behind me, he bends down and whisper at me, "You always have a family here"… Steve walks into the house to get Debra something to drink.

"What did he say?" Joe asked.

Eve smile, "Oh nothing just saying I have family here as well"

Joe and Missy nodding their head along with the rest of the guys… "I will drink to that" said Ric. We all raise our glass.

"Steve we're waiting for you" said Debra.

Steve walks outside and said "What for"

Debra rolling her eyes and took her drink from Steve, "raising our glass to welcome them to the family" waiting for Steve to join us.

"What about me?" Said Anthony once again feeling left out

"Can't forget you" I said, as I put my glass down, get up and went to the cooler to get Anthony his drink. Handed Anthony his drink, and raise my glass, staring at Mark and smile, "Cheers"

"CHEERS" everyone said. Mark lean forward and kiss I. "I love you baby" said Mark as I stare at Mark's deep green eyes.

"I love you too Mark" I said as I kiss him back. He kissed me for so long that, he eventually heard small laughs and comments being thrown around and he broke it off.

"Deadman's in love"… said Glen, smiling feeling so great that Mark has found his soulmates, and that bitch Sara is out of the picture.

"Beauty has tame the Beast" said Paul.L

I got up and walked over to Mark; He pulled me down onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist, we lean our face together and Mark rubbing his nose against mine. He sighed hard, cannot believe he has me right here in his arms.

I get off of Mark's lap and walk to the cooler to get cold water because I'm feeling hot from the sun burn and making out with Mark. I turn and walk back to the table, when I reached to sit down; Mark grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him, sitting me on his lap and closing his massive arms around me, trapping me against his chest with a deep sigh. "Hmm, this feels good," he said, his voice deep. Mark is moving his mouth across my jaw and down the side of my neck.

"Mmm," I murmured, the only sound I could make as his lips traveled to the curve between neck and shoulder and nibbled at me, making me shiver at the sensations this caused.

Mark lifted his head and gave me a dazzling smile. "I see, I just discovered a sensitive spot, did I? Shall we try that again," he said. He didn't wait for my answer, dropping his head to my neck again and using his tongue and teeth on the smooth skin, making me writhe against him as passion made itself known to me. I heard Mark moaned when I writhe against him, but he kept to himself, until he couldn't bear her movements any more; my hips pressed against his so tightly that each tiny wriggle I gave made his aroused flesh harden even more until it was almost painful. Mark's release his lips. He lowered his forehead to mine.

Mark groans "God woman you are going to be the death of me." He kiss top of my nose.

"Oh but what a way to go." she teased.

"Why you little minx." he said teased back, about to lean over to kiss me.

I pull back, "You're calling me little?"

"Damn right I did" said Mark kiss me quickly.

"Do I have to remind you where you're sleeping tonight?" I said as I narrowed my eyes and stare at Mark.

"Yeah with you in a bed, upstairs" said Mark being a smartass.

"No on the couch in the living room" poking him on the chest, "I am a guest at this house" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him once again.

"No way am I sleeping on the couch, oh, and darling, you're no longer a guest here" said Mark.

"Fine I will sleep with Joe and Missy? I said as I raise my eyebrows daring him to say something else.

Mark snort, "Like hell you are" I raise her eyebrows once again, "you're sleeping with me, in my arms that the final"

"Oooo … my, my … do I hear jealousy?"... "Which remind me earlier, were you jealous that I slept with Joe?" I said.

"Who me?" said Mark.

I nod her head yes, "Yes you".

"Nooo, Never" said Mark. I snort at him.

"That okay, I like a guy who jealous sometime, depends on what" I said and I kiss him.

I hear someone laugh which reminding myself there other people here. I turn to see Missy laughing. Mark wraps his arm around me and took a drink. I look around and see that Anthony isn't around.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked Missy

Missy still laughing, "He inside the house helping Debra and Steve with dinner, since you and Mark was giving a show"

"You make it sound like we're having sex in front of you" I said.

"No, but there is kissing sense going on and we all wondering if you guys remember there other people around ya" said Missy.

"What Missy saying is that not so often we see you making out" said Joe as I blush a little and lean back against Mark.

"I thought you're becoming a nun" said Joe and I hit him on the arm.

"Hey, I resent that" I said as I can feel Mark nuzzling my neck. He wraps his tattoo arms around me and pulls me tightly. I turn my head a little to give a kiss.

"She going to kill you when she sees that mark on her neck" said Joe.

"Why?" said Mark as he moves my hair from my shoulder out of the way and he can see a small mark on her neck, he gave a light kiss it, loves it there because it's shows everyone that I'm his.

"Oh I don't know"… ... waving his hand around "She hates hickey on her neck" Joe said.

Mark quickly looks at Joe to see if he was joking. He turns to look at me and give me a kiss, "Sorry babe"

"That's okay, you didn't know" I said. Mark rubbing his hand my neck where he marked me.

Lita changing the subject, and said, "How come you three have the same tattoo on your left shoulder?"

Mark move to my left shoulder and remove the hair out of the way. He can see there a tattoo of a person's name. The tattoo "Trevor" was across their shoulder. The "T" was at the back shoulder and the "R" was at the front shoulder. It's not big, just small but not really small and black inks. Mark didn't like other man name on her body but his. He looks over and sees that Missy and Joe do have the same tattoo. Not understanding why all three have the same tattoo and same location

I breathe hard and sighed, "It was donate to a good friend of ours. He died during our high school"

"I don't mean to pry or anything but, how did he died?" Lita asked. Mark can see the sad in their eyes.

"Well… um… he… um killed himself" I said.

"There weren't any signs of him going to kill himself" … "He acted fine when we went home for the weekend" said Joe

"It was two days before his birthday"… "So the next year after his death, we decide to have that tattoo on his birthday as a gift to him" I said, rubbing my face tying not to cry. _"I should have known better than trying to kill myself not long ago_" told myself_, _feeling guilty putting Missy and Joe through that again.

Mark nuzzled my shoulder and gives a little kisses on "Trevor" tattoo. Showing he understands. I smile and look at Missy and Joe nodding their head that they're okay.

"_I remember when Stephen saw this Trevor tattoo, he freaked out and demand to remove it, didn't understand why I have other person's name on my body especially a male name and Mark here understands and I'm thinking he's okay with it". _I was in thoughts and almost didn't hear Lita was saying.

"That nice thing to do for him" said Lita.

I smile, "Yeah four of us were so very closest, Missy is baby in the group since she last joined and the youngest".

"Still am too, I mean Trevor was eldest, now he gone and now Eve becomes the eldest" said Missy.

Are you planning to get more tattoos? Chyna ask us, changing the subject. I get up and pull a chair closer to Mark and sat down. I left my leg and on Marl's lap.

"No not right now, maybe later who knows" I said. Mark messages my leg. Anthony come running out the door and sat right on my lap.

"Aunt Eve, I help Debra and Steve with dinner" proudly said Anthony.

I smile, "Good job Bub" patting on his back and Anthony smile.

"Why do you call him Bub? I heard you yell at the beach calling him Bub" Glen said, as Mark nodding his head wants to know too.

"It's a short word for Bubba" I said.

Hugging Anthony, who is putting his head on my chest, "He goes by different names, like Ant shorten for Anthony, Bubba comes from his grandparents and since he growing boy I change it to Bub"

"What else do I do sometime Anthony?" I said. Anthony lefts his head and turn to other people.

"She used my full name, which is Anthony Trevor Bell" said Anthony in a mocking sound, Missy laugh.

"Come on Anthony let get dress now" his momma said.

"Don't wanna" Anthony whining voice.

"You will do as what you're told" his mommy said.

"Okay mommy" said Anthony. I and Joe laugh at Anthony who cannot whine too long with Missy. _"What can you say, He's a mommy's boy"_ I said to myself. I wasn't sure I anyone heard me but they didn't since they are minding their own conversations with others; as for Mark, he's talking to Glen and message my legs.

Mark turn to look at me when I let go of my leg. I walk to the cooler to get a Corona and Mark followed me, he asked wrapping his arms around my waist as I raided the cooler. I turn around in his arms and kiss him.

I brought my hands up to his face and pulled him down to me. I brushed my lips lightly over his and then more firmly, as I gradually worked my tongue into his mouth. I heard him groan quietly in his throat and his arms tightened around me.

Mark couldn't believe the feelings stirring around in him as he kissed me back. The minute my sweet mouth touched his, he could have sworn he went strait to heaven and back. He moved his mouth against mine and stroked my cheek, and then got a handful of that brown, silky hair and anchored my head in place as his mouth ravished mine. I moaned into his mouth.

"Alright, enough with the making out" said Joe laughing as he opens the cooler to get a beer. He poured his beer in his mug and did the same for me since I too busy making out with Mark.

"Thanks Joe" I smile, standing beside Mark. His arm wrap around my waist.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" said Joe as he's leaving.

Mark looked over at me for a moment, then leans forward to and pressed his lips to mine, pull back and Mark held my face and looked into my eyes before he lowered his face to mine again. As soon as their lips made contact, it was as if a shock of electricity went straight through them. Mark stroked my lips with his tongue, demanding access, which I hastily provided.

Tangling his hand in my hair, Mark deepened their kiss. Their tongues danced and caressed each other. The passion and heat of their first real kiss intensified ten fold. Chest heaving, they finally had to break their kiss in order to supply their lungs with much needed oxygen.

My eyes were glazed over. Never before had I experience such intense passion not even with Stephan. Mark smiled at the bedazzled look on my face. He kissed me once more before walking back to the table.

Mark and I walk to the table in hands and I see Steve starting the BBQ. I notice the weather starting to feel little chilling for me. I shiver and Mark looks at me, "You're cold?"

"Yeah a little, but will change soon" I said. Mark kisses my temple and walk to help Steve with the BBQ.

"Auntie Eve, your cell phone been going off again when I was upstairs" said Anthony.

"Thanks Bub, I will check it later" I said.

"Can we play Go Fish please" said Anthony

I smile, "Sure, go get Nemo cards your bag" I said as I watch him running back in the house. Steve went into his shed and grabs a small table to play cards

"Thanks Steve" I said.

I put my hair in a ponytail and Joe came behind me and mess my hair. I get up and turn pissing off look. I start to chase him slowly. _"No one fucks with my hair and Joe knows that"_ I said to myself.

"Joe you know better than touching her hair" said Missy shaking his head like he's crazy. I hates when people touch my hair. I work so hard to get where my hair is now. It's token long time to get it long where I wanted it. My hair grows slowly. _"Even me she gets piss when I touch her hair"… "Sister or not, she will kill me"_ she said to herself.

"She lets Mark touch her hair" said Joe back away from me.

"No I don't, only when he kisses me, and he's my boyfriend" I said.

"Well excuse the hell out of me woman" Joe said as he ran far away from me.

"You better run you chicken shit" I said, Joe stops running and walks back toward me.

Anthony walks back outside and tag my hand to the table to play. "Save by the bell" I told Joe; _"Don't fuck with her for nothing"_ thoughts to himself.

Joe sat across me knowing I might do something with him. Everybody was laughing.

* * *

Anthony and I played for half an hour. Mark did joined one game with us then went back doing guy stuff and let Anthony and I spend sometime together. Mark knew how important Anthony is to her; if Mark going to have a future with me, he needs to get along with Anthony.

"Dinner time" Debra said.

Anthony and I clean up and put the cards away. We grab a plate and Mark see that I didn't grab any fish or ribs. Mark walks to the table and sat beside me and said, "Won't want any ribs or fish baby?"

I gave a gross look, "I hate ribs and fish… Ribs have too much fat on it" I shiver thinking about all that fat on rib… "I am more like chicken person" I said.

"What about beef?" said Mark; as he eating his dinner.

"Only thing I hate is related to beef, is roast beef" I said.

"You're missing out on a good food here" said Paul W.

I look up at him from eating, "I will live with that" and went back eating.

"You mean I won't ever able to eat roast beef, any fish or ribs when we live together?" said Mark wondering

"No you will have those, as long as there is food for me to eat as well" I said.

Mark nodding, "good then, lets do that". I shake my head.

"You're cute babe" I said.

Mark blush and continue to eat… "Why that darling"

"You already thinking about us living together when we just start dating" I said smiling at him.

"She hard to live with you know" said Joe.

I turn to look at him and narrowed my eyes, "I do not Joe".

"Don't matter, I am up for the challenges" said Mark in conform voice.

Missy laugh, "don't worry, she fun to live with".

"What easy for you to say, you're a woman" Joe said getting more food.

I roll my eyes and look at Mark and he smile. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing he hand up and down on my leg. Mark kissed me deeply plunging his tongue in my mouth tasting and teasing my mouth. I nipped at his lower lip playfully and Mark grinned. "I love ya baby" said Mark.

"That's enough… We don't want to see anymore of your making out … we get it, you're in love" Glen pulls me off Mark's lap and into his lap.

"What the hell are ya doing" said Mark

"Nothing but giving her a kiss" said Glen grinned

"Do you have a death wish?" said Mark

"On the cheek you idiot" said Glen. Glen was actually going to say Bastard but he remembers there a little boy around him.

"I so want to flip you off" said Mark mumbles.

Anthony walk to Mark, he put his hand on Mark's arm, "That's okay Mark, I will sit on your lap"… climbs onto Mark's lap trying to make him feel better.

"Least someone loves me" Mark said, as he wraps his arms around Anthony.

I narrowing her eyes I gave Mark 'don't want to go there buddy' looks.

"Now I know you're going to be a nice pillow tonight" I said.

We all see that Anthony fall to starting to sleep. Mark looks down at Anthony and smile.

"Well mom and dad will be here soon" said Missy, just as a car pull in and honk sound from a car.

"Right on time" said Missy.

"I will go get Anthony's bag from upstairs and in the car." said Joe.

Joe went into the house and I get up to meet half way to my parents.

"Hi mom, dad" I said hugging them

"Hi baby, how are you honey?" said Maire.

"I am fine mom" I said.

I wave Mark to come over so I can introduce him.

"Mark this is Maire my mom and this is Steven my dad"… "Mom, dad this is Mark my boyfriend" I said watching my parents to see what they will do. My mom hugs me.

"I am so happy for you baby" said Maire. She turns to shake Mark's hand.

I look at dad and see what he will do. Steven keep staring and narrowing Mark.

* * *

Will Steven welcome Mark or tell Mark to go hell?

**Personal note: **When you read the story and i talk about boy who killed himself is true. The only thing wasn't true was when he died in highschool. I did lose one of my best friends in Grade 7. In grade 10 two of my friends and i got a tattoo on his first death anniversary in Jan 17th and had a quiet, respectful party on his birthday on Jan 19th. Tattoo is on my left shoulder along with my other friends. He will always be remembered.

**Rhapsy:** Thank you for your suggestion and you and I will see the change… If there's something else wrong or any suggestions or anything, let me know.

**Takersquerl35: **its means a lots that you read my story. I understand now why you always updated one chapter a day.

Hope you like this chapter!! :)

* * *

Please review this story and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like. I don't own any WWE but the others.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Six

_"I don't want my baby to get hurt again" … "I know she a big girl but no one mess with my girls"_ Steven thoughts to himself.

I gave Mark a sorry looks. Mark lightly shakes his head telling me its okay.

"Nice you" said Steven, shaking Mark's hand and Joe walk outside with Anthony's bag.

"Mark come and help me put the bag to the car" said Steven.

I roll my eyes and groaned. My dad gives me 'don't give me that' look. Mark grabs my hand and kiss me, letting me know he is a big boy and will take care himself.

_"Oh I know he can, it my dad I am worry about"_ thoughts to myself.

I watch them take off and sighed.

"Don't worry baby" said my mom.

"I know that mom, it's dad I am worry about" I said.

My mom and Missy laugh. We know when it comes to my dad, you're in a deep shit.

Hi nana said Anthony.

"Hi Bubba, are ya ready to go now?" said Maire.

* * *

Mark and Steven is standing near the back trunk and looking at each other. Mark was waiting for Steven to say something.

"I don't really need your help with the bags; I just said that to get alone with you" said Steven

"I figured that" said Mark.

"I don't know what you game is, but that my daughter, … if you not into relationship or just looking for piece of meat, don't use my daughter because I will show you what piece of meat meant to me" said Steven

"I'm not going to hurt your daughter sir" said Mark really nervous.

"That what her ex-boyfriend Stephan said and look where she end up" said Steven thinking Mark didn't know Eve's ex-boyfriend's name.

"Well he's idiot and thanks god because it brought her to me… she my match in every way and I will do whatever take to keep her"… "I been divorce twice and I found what I am looking for and that your daughter" said Mark

Steven can see that Mark is telling the truth. Before he could say something, Mark interrupts him.

"If you disapproved our relationship, I will fight for her" said Mark

Steven nodding his head that he can see Mark is serious and not like Stephan.

"Good then, if you break her heart, I will kill you and skin ya" said Steven

Mark shivered at that comment. They shake hand and walk back to the group.

* * *

"Papa" said Anthony running to Steven.

Steven bends down and lifts him in the air and put him down. Anthony went to say good bye and was ready to leave. My mom gave me and Missy a kiss and took Anthony to the car.

My dad hugs Missy and went to hug me. He whisper in my ear "Don't worry I didn't kill him yet"

"Love you daddy" I said knowing what he meant. He is giving Mark his blessing.

"Love you too baby" said Steven and walk to the car. Mark, Joe, Missy and I watch the car drive out of the drive way. We turn to go back to the backyard.

"There you guys go" said Bill

"We were just saying good bye" I said as Mark pull me to his lap.

"Actually Eve's father gave me a warning which gave me the creep" said Mark, hugging me.

"Did he give you the 'hurt her, I will kill you and skin ya' warning?" said Joe. Mark nods his head.

"You father a hunter?" said Steve as Missy and I nodding our head yes. "That figures" Steve mumbles.

"Well you better not go and break her heart Mark" said Glen liking that threat.

"I won't" said Mark.

I was sitting on Mark's lap, Mark hugging me, we chatting, drinking and laughing. Few hours later I get up to go inside to change my clothes; said, "I going to get change now". I left and I didn't realize that Mark followed me few mins later.

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content.

I was looking in my bag to talk out some clothes; I didn't hear the door open and closed. I jumped when I felt two arms around me. Mark smiled and put his arm around her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya darlin". I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and Mark leaned over and kissed me, unlike his other kisses, this was hard and passionate and full of passion, his tongue slid in my mouth and I slid my fingers though his long hair.

The kiss went on; theirs tongue clashing and dueling till Mark had to break the kiss so they could breathe. We both were panting hard.

Mark pulls her in his arms and held me. "I want ya darlin, real bad."

I rub my hands up and down his big arms. I want you too Mark, but..."

Mark lifted my chin to look at her. "What wrong Eve?" He thought maybe I was having second thoughts about us together.

_"I really don't want to disappoint Mark"_ I thoughts to myself.

I sighed … "It's just, I don't have much experience, and well I don't think I'm very good at sex least to Stephan I am not good at sex part, I don't want to disappoint you." I said turning red in embarrassment.

Mark chuckled. "Darling, the way you kiss me earlier and all day, I'm not worried, feel what you really do to me now woman" he said taking my hand and lying against his straining erection.

I blushed… "Oh my goodness" I said but I kept my hand there rubbing my hand over him causing him to jump. "Sorry" laugh a little.

"You think this is funny?" Mark said.

"No never" I said. Mark and I laugh. I turn serious and look at Mark.

"I wouldn't make Stephan hard, he never want to have sex with me for some reason and I always thoughts that it was me" … "you know and it been too long for me since I had sex" looking down red embarrassing.

"Don't," he growled, making me jerk up my head, "Don't compare me to him." A hand cupped cheek, and his thumb stroked my bottom lip. "I love you because you're an available, attractive woman, and I want you really bad".

"I love you too Mark, I just afraid that once we have sex, you will leave me". He took the clothes out of my hand and put them down without saying another word. With his hands at my waist he backed me up, and then suddenly turned me around. I found myself slightly pressed against the wall.

"Ma-", he put his fingers on my mouth to be quiet. He had been hard quite a few times today, but looking back, he could have restrained me number of ways, to have sex or touching me, the rest of the times when I sit on his lap, he could feel my body pressed to his and making him hard, it's time for it to end was now.

He dropped his mouth down to my ear. "Eve, You're mine now. You know that right?"

A shot of desire laced adrenaline coursed through me and I shakily nodded my head.

He nudged my legs slightly apart and brought my arms up to shoulder height, pressing me hands flat against the wall like I was about to be frisked.

"Stephan's gone Eve, and now-." He moved his mouth to my other ear. "You're getting nothing' but Mark", I giggling at that.

Mark picking my hair up off my neck, he brought his face slowly down one side, then up the other, just drinking in my unique scent. I felt his breath on my skin, closed my eyes, and bit my bottom lip to smother a moan, don't want the other to hear me moaning. Mark slid his hands along the top of my arms until he reached my shoulders, then he smoothed them down the sides of my ribs, down my waist, and molded them over my hips until Mark reached the bare skin at the top of my thighs.

Mark pressed his body firmly against me, which sent my pulse racing as his hands slowly moved toward my inner thighs. Reaching the bottom of my bikini, Mark slid a few fingers underneath the hem, toying with me. My head fell back and I tried to bite back a cry of pleasure as I tasted a sharp burst of heat stemming from the trail of his fingers. Hearing his low, throaty moaned, as I pressed my hips back against him and Mark ground himself against me in response.

Mark's lips skimmed across the sensitive skin of my neck, all while his hands moved over my stomach, then ribs, and up to cup my breasts. It wasn't enough and I let out an impatient sound of frustration. _"It's been too long for me"_ I thoughts to myself, as I pushed my hands off the wall and brought my arms around the back of his neck, turning my face up to his. Mark glided his hands over my breasts and I moaned from his touch. Green eyes met brown and his mouth swiftly captured my smothering a lust-filled cry as he rolled my taut nipples between his fingers.

Turning around, I kept my arms wrapped around his neck and walked him back a few steps. I knew where the edge of the bed was and pushed his chest hard while hooking my feet behind his legs to make him fall. A brief look of surprise crossed his face as he fell back.

"Wasn't expecting' that" said Mark

"Better watch out big boy, I can be full of surprises." I said

I crawled over him and took his mouth back in a kiss. Mark hands went up the back of my legs and over my ass before pulling me down so he could grind his erection against me. My breath hitched from the sudden feel of him pressed up between my legs. Their clothes provided little barrier between them and the mischievous glint in his eyes told me that sex with him would be different than it had been with Stephan… _"God I hope so"_ I thoughts to myself.

Sitting up, I reached to unhook my top bikini; Mark couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed the back of it and broke the clasp to get it out of his way.

"That was my only one that goes with the bottoms!" I said.

"I'll buy you a hundred of 'em" said Mark.

Mark pulled me against him loving the feel of my soft skin against his. I tugged his bottom lip between my teeth before reclaiming his mouth in a greedy kiss that quickly turned aggressive as I explored his mouth. Mark ran his fingers up through my hair and grabbed a fist full of the silk to slowly draw back my head. Mark went for my neck, but these weren't soft kisses, Mark teeth tongue and lips sampled my skin from my chin to my collarbone. The taste of her and the sounds I made from Mark touch had him raging hard and struggling to maintain control. _"Stay in control man"_ thought to himself. When Mark mouth reached the juncture of my neck and shoulder, he nipped hard pulling a cry of pain and lust from me. My nails bit into his forearms, puncturing his skin, giving Mark back some of what he just dealt.

A look of pure animal hunger appeared on his face as he glanced at my handiwork. _"Love it when she marks me"_ Mark thought to himself.

Mark hand still in my hair, he arched my back over his other arm, bringing my breasts up closer to him. His mouth fastened down on one just hard enough to cause my body to jerk in response. My hands moved quickly to his head keeping him close to her. The pressure softened and Mark massaged me with his mouth and I welcomed the pleasure with a hungry cry for more. Mark moved to the other side, grazing my hardened bud with his teeth before affixing his mouth.

"Mark!" I said, as Mark growled at the sound of his name as he brought me back up to take my mouth again.

I let him have his way but a minute before pulling back. I lifted myself off him and turned my attention to ridding him of his remaining clothes. She glanced up and those green pools were watching my every move. I did not look away as I removed his short, as I ran my hand over his hardened length. Mark's body throbbing, he groaned as he pulled me back to him and buried his face in my neck. _"Must like my neck for some reason"_ I thoughts to myself. Still straddling him Mark picked me up, wrapping my legs around him and off the bed. Mark is holding me with one arm and other arm moving the clothes off the bed.

Mark pinned me between his body and the bed when he put me down. Mark hooking his fingers in my bottom bikini, he made quick work getting them off and then pulled me against him, pressing the full length of his body to mine.

"You feel so fucking good," Mark groaned, running his hands over my skin before feverishly kissing me.

Pulling back only slightly, Mark picked me up by the waist and sat me on the bed. I began to crawl back on the bed and quick as lightening Mark was hovering over me before I moved far. Lost to the heavenly feel of his kiss, I was unaware of everything else Mark fingers began stroking my bundle of nerves. I gasped and twisted my body beneath his, trying to evade his torturous hand, but after seeing the wolfish smile I knew he was going to do as he pleased.

Mark legs were firmly wedged between mine; keeping them apart and preventing me retreat. Distracting me with a kiss Mark brought my arms above her head and pinned them down. I strained against his grip and screamed out of frustration, jerking my hands as his fingers tormented me.

"Dammit Mark!! Enough is enough. I don't want your hand, I want you!"

Mark didn't relent though; holding me like this provoked my anger. He knew it would and he didn't care because it excited him and rousing the fire in me is exactly what he wanted. I screamed through clenched teeth and jerked my arms as hard as I could and at the same time Mark released them as he drove into my body. My fisted hands, already in motion, struck his back.

"Mark!" Shocked, I yelled his name. _"Don't care if anyone heard me"_ I thoughts myself.

The feel of me was more amazing than he had remembered. He vented a sound of frustration behind gritted teeth as it took every ounce of control he had not to have this end soon after it had begun. Feeling my impatiently squirming beneath him, Mark grabbed my hips to still me, which only made me move against him more. Growling Mark devoured my mouth, then released my hips and I bucked up, pulling him into me and firing a shot of white-hot pleasure through him. Mark gave in to it, pulling back and fiercely thrusting into me. I gripped him tightly and cried out in his mouth from the intense pleasure wracking my body.

Instinctively she moved with him, bringing her hips to meet his. "Harder" I said. Mark heard my demand and drove himself further in me as I wrapped my legs around him. Mark felt my nails biting his back and he let himself go, each thrust more feral than the last, giving as much pleasure as he was taking. The tightening ache became almost painful and Mark fought to hold out. I soon arched beneath him as the heat flared to the point of shattering me. I screamed when I came apart and my body clenched down on him, driving him to bury Mark deeper within me one last time before Mark was seized by his own release. Intense pleasure rocketed through him and Mark crushed me to him.

"God…Eve" said Mark groaned

Mark lowered his mouth to me and they kept their arms firmly wrapped around each other. Neither spoke just looked at each other as they kissed and caressed.

It had been six month since Mark had a woman since Sara divorce, but it been about eight months since he had sex with a woman and what he never feel of a woman like Eve paled against him, just like he experienced now. Eve was unrestrained passion and it was all just for him. "_Eve is beautiful and she belongs to me and forever" _Mark thoughts to himself.

I hardly recognized myself and _"I loved it"_ I said to myself. _"So this what love does to people when you make love?"_ I asked myself. I wasn't sure if it was because I never felt like this before, not even with Stephan. This felt like it was my first time ever. I remember when I broke my virgins and I now regret it.

I tried to deny it for a moment but knew in my heart that I had given myself to Mark completely in every way and for me, there was no turning back.

"I love you Mark" I said, I caressed his face with my hands and looked in his eyes. Mark said before that he could read my eyes and this was one message I meant it when I said it.

"Love you too baby" said Mark, as he gentle kisses my face. He buried his face in my neck again. _"I gotta ask why he like his face in my neck",_ I mentally asked myself. I didn't hurt you "did I?" Mark asked me.

"No you didn't" I said, as I looking down and staring at my hand. Mark can see that there something going on my mind.

"Baby what wrong, tell me what going on in head of yours" Mark said.

I started to have tears running down my eyes. "Oh baby I didn't mean to make you cry" Mark said.

"You didn't make me cry, I made myself cry" I said.

Mark is puzzled, "Why" as he wipes the tears off my face with his thumbs.

"What you did to me not while ago, it's felt like my first time and I never felt loved" I said.

"Honey, have you been ever made love with your partner before? … and I don't mean Stephan" Mark asked me.

"My first time I was young girl who was lost, and wanted to be love and this man used me. At that time I thought he loved me and he didn't. I wished we never did have sex, but it happened, can't change the past" I said looking into those green eyes.

"How long has it been for you" Mark said.

"Sex part?" I asked and Mark nodding his head yes. I sighed, "it been almost 8 years, I would have had sex with Stephan but like I told you before it never works" I said.

"No wonder why you're pussy so damn tight, but don't worry it will be loses by the time I done with you woman" said Mark

"Really… I mean you still want me after this?" I asked Mark

"Of course baby, I would and I will do it again later" said Mark, as he starts to kiss me again.

I pull back and said, "Much as I want to go at it again, but we have people downstairs and I bet your ass they already know what we're doing"

Mark grinned and kisses my nose "Fine woman, I will hold to ya for tonight and I will be busting your ass". I giggled.

"We'll see" I said as I push Mark to get off me.

I get up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, but I got pull back and Mark two arms wrap around me, "Where do you think you're going" said Mark.

"I am going to take a shower" I said.

"What for… You smell great, all me, but great" said Mark

"I am not going downstairs looking like I just got laid" I said

"You did and I was there" Mark said.

I smile and laugh… "Oh I know you're there, beside I would like to get clean and wash all the tanning oil off"

"Fine, but I joining with ya" Mark said as he grab my hand and walk with me to the bathroom.

"No argue from me" I said.

We both took shower and wash each other, got out and Mark left to his guest room to change. I changed into jeans and blue t-shirt as Mark walked back into the room without knocking. Mark wraps his around me and kissing my neck. _"I swear to God that there will be more than one hickey on my neck"_ I told myself that. Mark watches me put my shoes on.

I turn around and hug him. He buried his face into my neck again and that reminded me to ask him that. "Mark, why do you always put your face in my neck?" I said

"I don't know… Your scent calms me and it's different with woman I been with and married to" said Mark.

"That nice thing anyone ever said that me… I love you" I said giving him a kiss on the lip.

"I love you too baby" said Mark. He tagged my hand and walks downstairs and joins the others.

* * *

Mark and I walked and I see Joe smiling like he opening his Christmas present. Mark took a seat and has me sit on his lap. He wraps his around me and kisses my neck.

"You guys sure took yours sweet time" said Joe as Missy hit his arm to shut him.

Joe is not having that. He loves to joke with me. "So you both look cozy… got laid?" said Joe

I put my hand on my face and groaned. I was so embarrassing knows that they could hear us. I look up at Mark and he not embarrassing at all, I turn to Joe and see he waiting for my answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said

"Yes I do" said Joe demanding to know.

"Mind your own fucking business" I said.

"Hey don't need to verbal abuse me" Joe said lift his hand in the air telling me to back off.

Missy laugh and "Yes she can now that Anthony is gone"

"Damn I should go back and get him" said Joe laughing.

"So serious how was he, I mean it about time you're getting some" said Joe

I hit Joe on the arm and I shake my head. I could feel Mark's hand under my shirt and I turn to him and kiss his lip, he wink at me and I turn to Joe who staring at us and waiting for me to answer him.

"I am not tell you anything" I said

"Why not I told you about Missy and my sexual life" said Joe.

"You what" said Glen getting involved in the conversations.

"Like I had a choice" I said.

"What can I say? ... "Great woman, great body and I'm getting some" said Joe.

I look around and I notice some people are not around the table. Mark can see what I was thinking about.

"Some are inside making drinks and others not sure" said Mark.

"Back to my question" said Joe

I roll my eyes and look back at Joe "I am not telling you"

"Fine I will just wait until I have you trap in a corner" said Joe

"Did you just threat my woman?" … Mark didn't wait for Joe's answer, "You're not trapping my woman anywhere" said Mark who pointed at Joe.

"Eve doesn't live with you, she live with me and Missy" said Joe

"Like you ever have me trapped in a corner before" I said

"I will one day" Joe said, getting up and starts to walk to the back door and turned to ask us for a drink.

"I will have Corona" I said

"Hey Mark" said Steve coming out of the house with the phone on his ear and his hand is covering the speaker so the other person on the phone can't hear him, "Phone for ya, It's Michelle … wants to take the call?"

"No I don't want to take that call" said Mark; he doesn't want to talk to Michelle.

"You might want to since she's inside your house" said Steve.

"WHAT!!" said Mark as his eyes went wide and started to get pissed off, he grabs the phone from Steve and about to scream at the phone but he stop when I rubbed my hand on his arm to calm him down. "Hello" said Mark as his voice of tones wasn't soft.

I heard Michelle said "Hi baby"

Mark could feel that I getting uncomfortable and starting to get off him not wanting to hear what his and Michelle's conversations.

"Michelle how did you get into my house?" said Mark as he held me tighter not want me to go.

"A key of course" said Michelle.

"And how did you get a hold of my house key" said Mark who getting little annoying.

"You gave me it" said Michelle.

I can tell that Michelle's lying through her teeth. Mark really wants to buried his face in my neck because he getting piss off badly.

"Michelle why would I give you a key to my house when I'm not home" said Mark.

"I will wait here at the house when you get home" said Michelle who don't understand why Mark being little rude on the phone. Truth she stole them from Mark and went to the store to get a copy and put it back. She didn't answer Mark question.

"No Michelle, you will not be at the house when I get home tomorrow … "I will see you at work next week and I expect to find my house key on the table beside the door, and we will have a conversation about this " said Mark

"Why don't you want to come home to me tonight and I promise I'll give you a good time" said Michelle, totally ignored what Mark just said.

I can hear her trying to seduce Mark to bed and it's pissing me off and scares at the same time. Mark can see how tends I am and he rubbing my back telling me to not worry a thing. _"Please don't tell me she trying to seduce him in bed, doesn't she have any respect in herself"_ I said thoughts to myself. I really want to grab the phone and tell her off.

"I don't need you to give me a good time of my life because I already have it" said Mark, smiling at me and wink.

"Mark, you don't need the guys to have a good time when you have me" said Michelle not know what he really meant. Michelle has no idea that Mark is now dating someone else.

Mark groaned against my shoulder and said, "Michelle I am not going to say it again" in an angry voice.

"I want to stay here and wait for you tomorrow and…" Michelle was cut when she heard a female voice "Mark wants a drink"… Michelle scream at the phone and said, "Who the hell is that, are you fucking cheating on me"

"No I am not cheating on you because we never went out" said mark, clenching his fists and he see me telling Debra he would like a drink.

"Fine I will leave and your key will be on the table when you get home, but we will have a talk about this" said Michelle.

"Good then, see ya next week at Salt Lake City, Utah… good bye" said Mark and he didn't wait for her to say something back. He hung up and took a slow breath. He pulls me against him and I allow him to bury his face on my neck and I can feel his breath on my neck.

Mark is taking a deep breath and taking my scent and "I am sorry you had to listen to that call" he whisper in my ear.

I smile and kiss him on the temple and said, "It's alright".

I see Debra and Steve cleaning up because it's getting darker and about to rain. I tried to get up but Mark won't let me. "Mark let me up or you're sleeping in your car" I said.

"Truck baby I have a truck, and no I like it where you are" said Mark

I start to move around and making Mark hard. I heard Mark groaned and he let me go.

"You're going to pay for that, you now have wake up Jr here" said Mark.

I laugh so hard…"Don't worry I will collect my punishment later" I said.

"Don't listen to her Jr… She just playing" said Mark to his Jr.

"You're so pathetic" I said.

I shriek when Mark grab my hand and pull me to him. He threw me on his shoulder and carried me inside the house. "Let me down Mark whatever your middle name Calaway". Missy laughs when I got throw on the couch.

"It's Lucas by the way" said Mark leaning down to kiss my lips and then locking his mouth on to my in a kiss of fiery passion.

"Alright Poker time" said Shawn, interrupt Mark and my kissing scene.

All the girls include me groaned loud.

"I don't want to play poker with you guys" said Stephanie

"I agree with Steph, that all you guys ever play when you're on the road" said Lita

"We cannot go to stripper, so this is better than sitting around doing nothing" said Adam

Adam got a hit on the head from Mark. He was worry that I will be disappointed about him going to stripper.

"Do you have a death wish?" said Glen as he looks at Adam.

"No, I just being honest where we go after the shows" said Adam, once again got hit on the forehead by Mark.

Missy and Joe laughing at Mark's face expression about going to the stripper after the show with the guys.

"Stop worrying Mark" said Missy.

"She going to kill me that now she knows… thanks to Adam" said Mark, he growls and narrowed his eyes at Adam.

I walk to Mark and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard, deep and passion. Mark groaned.

"I have no problem with you going to stripper as long as you follow one simple rule" I said; still wrap my arms around his neck.

"That rules will be what?" said Mark; wrap his arms around my waist.

"You can look, but can't touch" I said.

Mark grinned and "Doesn't mean you can go all the time because it going to make me think you love strippers than me" I said.

"Don't worry I won't go often and I will love you no matter what" said Mark.

"Even give up your career?" said Adam.

"Even my career" said Mark kissing my neck.

"Company can't lose you Mark and my dad will kill me and you" said Stephanie.

"Don't worry Steph, I won't make him choose me over his career" I said as I walk to stand beside Missy.

"Good then, no worries" said Steph

"Back to the topic" said Adam

"Well you guys can play poker and us girls and Joe can play something else" said Missy.

Joe's nodding his head agreeing with her.

"You're not playing poker Joe?" said Shawn.

"No, I don't know how to play" said Joe, who little embarrassing.

"Did the girls teach you?" said Paul L.

"We have a name you know and there not only one girl here" I said.

"Oh she getting mouthy on me" said Paul. L

"You gotta problem with that" I said.

"No, no, nooo, no problem at all" said Paul. L

"Good then go on and play and leave Joe alone" … "I will teach him later" I said.

"You're defending him after what he did you all day today?" said Shawn

"Yes I am, he's my brother-in-law and family always comes first" I said as I walk to give Mark one final kiss and went to other table to play different game with the girls and Joe.

"Oh and guys, when it's end of the night, you all are going to wish you play with us" I said as sittings down getting the cards ready. I heard tons of snorts behind me.

* * *

Please review this chapter and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like. I don't own any WWE but the others.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Seven

Mark keep looking at the other table and playing poker game at the same time. He can see the other table have too much fun. They are yelling, screaming and laughing so hard. All the guys look up from their card when they heard a woman screaming.

"BULLSHIT" said Lita as she watch Joe picking all the card back in his had since Lita was right Joe is Bullshit.

"They sound more fun than here" said Bill as Mark is nodding his head agreeing with Bill.

_"Wondering what they are playing"_ Mark thoughts to himself.

Just as Glen read Mark's mind and asked the other game the same thoughts as Mark, "What are you guys playing over there"

"Bullshit card game" said Chyna

"We played Asshole card game" said Torrie

"Also 31 card game" said Stacy.

"So much fun than playing poker that for sure" said Debra.

"Asshole, 31 or bullshit games I never heard before" said Mark.

"That because you all always play poker and never learn to play a different games" said Stephanie.

Mark looks at me and I was busying writing the games rules for Asshole, 31 and Bullshit for the girls to take on the road. "Hey baby why you aren't playing" said Mark.

"Because she went out first, that lying bitch" said Joe

"Aww you poor baby, want me to kiss you all better?" I said

"No thank you!!" said Joe

"Answer to the question Mark, Stephanie asked Eve to write how to play the games down, so the girls can take it to the road to play" said Missy. Missy put down few cards and Joe called her bullshit, which forces Joe to pick the pill up since Missy was telling the truth.

"Back to the game guys" said Shawn.

The all went back to the game and wishing they didn't played Poker in the first place.

"Damn, Eve's right" said Paul. L

"She's right for what?" Said Shawn not understands what Paul. L meant.

"That we wish we played with them" said Paul.L

All the men are nodding their head agreeing to that. The girls start to clean up and Missy hit Joe in the head for not helping.

"I am going to bed now" said Missy

"Me too" said Joe, grab Missy hand and led her to the guest bedroom.

"Well I am going bed as well, good night all and see you tomorrow" I said.

I walk toward Mark and bend down to kiss his lip. "I will see you later" I said.

"I will join you in a bit" said Mark

"Oh no honey, stay and play some more and I will see ya in bed later" I said.

_"Like hell I am sent her to bed alone"_ Mark thoughts to himself. He nods his head and gives me a kiss. I went upstairs and into my bedroom.

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content

I change into black boxer with dark blue tank top and hop in bed. I smile knowing everything was good today._ "I had the best day of my life, I laugh, I cry, made new friends and I even have a boyfriend YAY ME"_ I thoughts to myself as I didn't hear the door open, but I did hear the door closed.

I turn my head and I see Mark stand and getting undress in front of me. He didn't bother to put some boxer on. Mark went and slid beside me on the bed, he lowered his lips to me and kissed me gently and his hands ran down my sides and my legs gently caressing me.

I sighed and tilted my head up to look at him, he's his hands were gentle as were his kisses. Mark's lips trailed down my slim neck, he took his time kissing a trail, stopping to lick or nip my tender skin along the way.

I smiled and my hands ran down his shoulders, I loved to touch him, to feel his warm had muscles under my fingertips. "Someone here is overdressed here, can't have that" he said, grabbing the hem of my tank top and pulling it gently over my head. He licked his lips slowly as he threw the tank top to the floor don't care where it's landed. _"She looked so incredibly sexy with her hair wildly falling around her shoulders when the tank top had come off, her hair actually covers her breast which is cool"_ Mark thoughts to himself. The only thing underneath was a pair of boxer. I smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed being so exposed to him, but my embarrassment soon went away when I saw the hunger in Mark's eyes, a hunger for me.

Mark moved my hair out of the way and his mouth closed over one breast and his fingers gently caressed the other.

I moaned and my hands came back up to his head and my fingers laced through his long hair.

Mark moved his mouth to the other rosy peak and suckled it deep in his mouth, and I arched toward his mouth, he was going so slow, building the pleasure slowly, it felt so good.

Mark moved downward his lips skimming my ribs, my belly button, his tongue dipping in and teasing, I fingers were still twined in his hair and my moans filled his ears, causing his arousal to twitch with anticipation.

I shivered as his tongue touched my wet heat, Mark hands parted my thighs further and he used his tongue to bring my arousal to a fever pitch, my hips came up off the bed as his tongue stroked me over and over only slowing down to stoke my nub. "Mark." I begged in a fervent whisper.

Mark's hands held my hips down as he pushed me to the edge with his tongue, my hands grasped his head tightly and my hips rose to meet the stroke of his tongue.

Mark held me tight, as I climaxed and his tongue encouraged me complete abandon, as he continued his attention even as I fell apart calling his name.

Mark lifted his head when my body relaxed and he smiled how beautiful I was, my flushed skin was warm to the touch and his hands roamed over my body in complete fascination.

Mark moved up my body and he kissed me deeply, his tongue gliding between my parted lips to mate with me, even as he slid his shaft to the hilt, deeply sheathing himself in my heat.

"God Eve, damn so tights." He groaned at the feel of me surrounding his arousal. My arms came around him and I pulled him as close as I could get him. "Mark...You feel so good." I murmured.

Mark kissed me lips and looked in my eyes even as he thrust slowly in me. "You do too, very much Darlin."

There eyes were locked as they made love, the only sounds were the moans coming from. Mark pushed deeper in me with long slow strokes and the sound of his breath becoming harsher and rapid as he tried to control the urge to slam into me hard and fast, _"I wanted this time to be slow and sweet for her, she deserved to be made love to, not just fucked"_ Mark thoughts to himself.

My hands became restless and stroked his arms and chest as he slowly brought me to new heights. "Markkk." I begged, the need to let go almost making me blind. "I know Darlin; I know you need to come real soon." He whispered and his thrusts suddenly became harder and faster and I gasped from the feeling of him filling me so.

"That's it Eve, come with me baby" said Mark

I clutched at his shoulders even as me body arched against him, his lips covered me and he swallowed the scream that would have surely rent the air.

Mark thrusts became frantic as he felt his body starting to tremble. The climax was so intense he lost all sense of anything, but the intense feeling and the feel of my beneath him, Mark bury his face in my neck.

I breathe hard and heavy along with Mark's breath on my neck. "I love you Mark" I said.

"I love you too Eve" said Mark.

Mark slid his tongue in my mouth and his tongue teased me till I was breathless, I gasped when I felt his erection come back to life in me and he started thrusting slowly in me.

"Mark, we just did this, you cannot possibility to want go again" I said as I moaning

"Sure I can, Jr here is aching for your sweet pussy" said Mark, he mouth moved down to draw my nipple in his mouth and my hands came up to cradle his head as he suckled first one breast and then the other.

"Mark" I murmured as he moved in me slowly, the tingle building slowly and spreading over my body.

Mark lifted his head to watch my face, _"she was so beautiful"_ Mark thoughts to himself, my hips moved against his meeting his slow thrusts. "That's it darlin, move for me baby" Mark said as his hands went between my legs to tease my nub.

I gasped at the new intense sensation and my legs wrapped around Mark's waist. "Ohh Fuck me, Harder...Please." She pleaded.

"That what I am doing darlin" said Mark, he grinned and continued to move slowly building my pleasure and desire. Mark is watched me, my breathing was rapid and I moaned and moved with him, _"how could she ever think she wasn't good in bed, she was turning me on to the point where I'm about to lose control and no woman ever done that to me"_ Mark thoughts himself.

Mark can feel me clench around him and he grunted as he drove into me hard and fast. I clung to his body as I climax washed over me; I called his name over and over as Mark drove into my wet heat.

I can hear Mark cried out my name as he sank into me one last time, his body releasing deep in my heat.

Mark fell forward his long hair fanning over both of them and he kissed me deeply, he moved off of me and fell to his back, one big hand dragging me over to lie against him. I clung to his body still trembling from my climax, my head rest on his chest, trying to breathe gently. His big hands ran up and down her body stroking her.

"Damn darlin, Stephan doesn't know what he messing, then again I am so glad he did because now you are mine" said Mark as his big hands ran up and down my body stroking her.

"Me too Mark" I said as I rubbing my hand on my chest. I can feel Mark breathing slow and gentle, I look up and I see mark falling to sleep. _"Rubbing person chest or back always makes people falling to sleep"_ I thoughts to myself, I look up to see if I woke him up since I wasn't sure if I spoken loud.

The room was quiet and I can hear Mark's breath, which made me sleepy. I didn't want to go to sleep because I was worries if I wake up next morning to find it all a dream. Mark must have felt my tended because he starts to rub my arms up and down my body to stroke me again. I sighed _"Hope this is not a dream"_ I thoughts to myself as my thoughts was cut when I heard Mark talk.

"Go to sleep baby, I know you tried… and scared that it will all be dream, but I will be here in the morning I promise ya" said Mark kissing top of my head.

_"How the hell he knows what I am thinking"_ I thoughts to myself. I started to trace his tattoo 'B.S.K PRIDE' on his stomach. "I wonder what 'B.S.K PRIDE' meant" I said out loud.

"The B.S.K PRIDE stand for back stage crew, which was a group made up of 'The Undertaker', Mideon, Rikishi, and one other person who is now dead" he mumbles tried. I look up and I see Mark and his eyes were about to fall to sleep again. I started to fall to sleep after Mark wrap his arms around me and bury his face in my between my hair and neck. Mark gave a kiss on the neck and we both went to sleep before I fell to sleep, I look at the time and it was 3:30am.

* * *

I awoke the later in the morning, I look around in front of me and I remember I was at Steve and Debra's house. I realized there was a big warm, hard body pressed tight against my back and I grinned as I realized his big arm was wrapped firmly around my waist. _"It's not a dream, he really is here like he said he would"_ I thoughts to myself.

I look at the clock and I notice it 7:45am. I groaned loud. _"It's only been four hours of sleep"_ I thoughts to myself. I start to stretch and I didn't notice that I start to move and woke Mark. He was hard since I have must of rubbing myself on him. I heard Mark groaned a little and changed to moaning. I decide to keep my eyes closed and act like I didn't do anything; amused that he was after me again so soon.

"I know you not sleeping baby" said Mark, I opened my eyes and turn to look at him. Mark spread her legs and nestled between them. "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just stretching" I said with a grin.

"Well darlin you did, I know you didn't mean to wake me up and rubbing all over me., but It doesn't change Jr down there" said Mark, at that he lifted my hips in his big hands and sank his shaft deeply in me.

I gasped as he penetrated me, all thoughts in my mind is now gone. Mark thrust into her again and again, his body needing her again, needing to feel her surrounding him. "Are you really sorry you woke me up?" Mark said in me ear.

I shook my head no and groaned as he pushed into me even harder. "God Mark."

Mark bent and kissed me pushing his tongue in me mouth; their tongue danced and duels even as he repeatedly penetrated my pulsing heat.

My hands slid up his spine and my hands fisted in his hair holding him tight to me; as he rode me. My vision blurred as once again a wave of pleasure pulsed out from my center to spread over my entire body. "Mark...God Yessssss."

Mark captured my mouth once again in a deep kiss and plunged ahead, hard and fast finding his own rhythm to pleasure. "So close Eve." He growled against her lips, as he released deep in her heat.

Mark rolled off her and collapsed to his back. "Damn woman you're good".

I blushed and rubbing and then trace his tattoos on his arm. "Well I am glad I do please you…"

Mark grinned and hauled her over in his arms. "You do and no other woman has darlin, but I will also always keep you well satisfied too".

I smiled sleepily. "Sounds great to me"

Mark kissed my cheek as I drifted back to sleep, and Mark watched me for a while. He finally closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

It wasn't long before we got some sleep because someone knocks on the door. I woke up and I look at the clock _"only 20 mins of sleep? This better be good"_ I thoughts to myself as Mark could read my mind, "This better be good" said Mark.

"Sorry to wake you guys but Anthony wants to talks to Eve" said Missy. Guessing she heard what Mark said. _"Well that's a good reason"_ I thoughts to myself.

"I will be out there in a min Missy" I said out loud so Missy can hear me, as I kiss Mark.

"It's still too early to wake up" said Mark. I can hear Missy walking away from the door.

I roll my eyes… "Of course it's for you, but not to a five year old boy". I start to get up and said to Mark "You don't have to get up anyways; it's not you he wants" as I put my clothes on.

"Like hell, I will get up anyways" said Mark as he get up and put on his clothes.

We both walk down the stairs in holding hands and notice lots of people are wake as well. _"Hope they didn't hear us having sex"_ I thoughts to myself.

I saw Missy and Joe sitting on the table getting their laptop for me. Mark pulls the chair and sat me down.

"Want some coffee?" Mark asked me.

"She takes tea, two sugar and milk" said Missy. Mark nods his head and get up to make himself and my drinks.

"Here he is" said Missy. I look at the screen and I see mom, dad and Anthony. They are waving at me.

I wave back and said, "Hi mom, dad and Bub"

"Hi" all said at the same time.

"What up" I said as Mark put my cup of tea on the table and kiss top of my head. I look at the screen to see the look at the dad; but there nothing, but a smile.

"Nothing, but Bubba said that you and he do it every morning and I don't do that well" said my mom

I puzzle for a min and realize that Anthony and I always sing few songs almost every morning, "Oh right, Okay Anthony what song would you like to hear today?" I said.

Everybody include Mark looks at me and I starting to get red from embarrassing. _"I'm doing this for Anthony"_ I thoughts to myself.

I would like Barney song 'I Love You" said Anthony. I can see my dad has the guitar and the beat from the laptop I downloaded for Anthony if I am not around to do the beat.

I start to sing,

**"I love you; you love me  
we're a great big family  
with a great big hug"**

I see mom, dad and Anthony hugging each other on the screen, as they can see Joe, Missy and I hugging each other.

**"And a kiss from me to you" **

As mom, dad, Joe, Missy, Anthony and I put our hand to our lip and kiss it away. I smile and continuing to sing

**"Won't you say you love me too!"**

I look up and I see other people gathering around and Missy told them to sing if they want**.**

My mom, my dad, Joe, Missy, Anthony and I start to sing the same song together.

**"I love you,  
you love me,  
we're best friends as friends should be  
with a great big hug" **

Once again I see my mom, dad and Anthony hugging each other on the screen, as they can see Joe, Missy and I hugging each other.

**"And a kiss from me to you",**

Once again as my mom, dad, Joe, Missy, Anthony and I put our hand to our lip and kiss it away. We laugh and continuing to sing

**"Won't you say you love … me … too"**

"YAY" said Anthony, he was laughing and clapping.

"More please Auntie Eve" said Anthony

"Okay How about this one" I said.

I start to sing again,

**"I know there's someone somewhere,  
Someone who's sure to find me soon,  
After the rain goes there are rainbows,  
I'll find my rainbow soon,  
Soon it won't be just pretend,  
Soon a happy ending,  
Love, can you hear me,  
If you're near me,  
Sing your song,  
Sure and strong,  
And soon"**

Anthony's clapping his hand again.

"How many more songs do I have left to sing?" I said to Anthony.

"Three more" said Anthony.

"Okay what song was that" I said

"'Soon' from Thumbelina" Anthony said.

"That right" I said.

I sing again,

**"Look at this stuff  
isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
the girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
you want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more**

**I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!**

**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street**

**Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world**

**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand**

**And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn.**

**When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"**

"Here another one" I said to Anthony.

**"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...**

**You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**

**You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**

**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**

**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth**

**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**

**How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**

**For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**

**You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind"**

"Okay how many was that?" I said.

"I think that was four" said Anthony

"One more then we'll sing a song from mommy, daddy and me okay?" I said.

Mark put a new fresh of tea on the table and sat beside me.

"Hi Mark, I can see you" said Anthony.

"Hi buddy" said Mark.

"Dad could you put 'I Still Believe' beat please" I said,

I took a drink and I can see my dad changing the beat for Anthony since he doesn't know how to use the computer yet. "Thanks" I said to Mark.

"No problem, don't want you have dry throat" said Mark.

"Ready? Anthony, dad" I said.

"Yeah" said my dad.

"Okay we here it goes" I said.

I beings to sing,

**"Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one"**

My mom and my dad are smiling as they knew why I sing that song.

**"I won't give up on this feeling  
and nothing could keep me away"**

**"Cause I still believe in destiny  
that you and I were meant to be"**

I stare at Mark who also staring back at me and take the word to his heart.

**"I still wish on the stars as  
they fall from above  
because I still believe  
Believe in love"**

I see Steve and Debra holding each other. Same thing goes for Adam and Lita, Stephanie and Paul.

**"I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles" **

I see my mom and dad kiss on the lip and kiss Anthony on the cheek.

**"Its such a wounderous feeling  
I know that my heart cant be wrong"**

**"Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as  
they fall from above  
Cause I still believe  
Believe in love"**

I look at Mark and he smile back and grab my hand and kiss it.

**"Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift ya from the darkness and  
make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
when you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all"**

_"She has beautiful voice"_ Mark thoughts to himself as he listen to the song.

**"Oh I still believe in destiny  
that you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as  
they fall from above  
because I still believe  
Believe in love"**

I smile really big and Mark put his hand on my lap and rubbing it.

**"Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love"**

Everyone clapped and Mark bend down and kiss me on the lip.

"Look nana and papa, Auntie Eve got a kiss from Mark" said Anthony.

I blush since my parents saw me for the first time. I never kiss Stephan in front of my parents, only on the cheek.

"Okay last one then we gotta eat" I said.

Joe, Missy and I start to get ready and my dad changed the beat again since he know what song we all sing together,

Joe:  
**"Sometimes friends have to leave  
It's very sad, but true  
But this me do believe  
Friends still a part of you"**

Me:  
**"And if you go away  
And live some other place  
I will think of you each day  
And see your smiley face"**

Joe and I:  
**"And we will always be your friends"**

Missy:  
**"No matter where you are"**

Joe, Missy and Me:  
**"Just around the bend"**

Me:  
**"Or very, very far"**

Missy:  
**"Wherever you will go  
When you reach your journey's end"**

Joe, Missy and Me:  
**"No matter what  
We'll always be your friends**

**We will always be your friends,  
Although we're far apart"**

Missy:  
**"I see you in my dreams"**

Me:  
**"And feel you in my heart"**

Joe, Missy and Me:  
**"And we won't be surprised  
If we meet again  
And when we do  
We still will be your friends,  
Your very truest bestest friends"**

"Yay" said Anthony, clapping his hand so loud.

"Alright that enough, we gotta eat, dress and then we going out" said my mom

"What time are you dropping Anthony at the house" said Missy.

"I don't know; I will give you a call" said my mom.

"Alright, good bye Anthony, you be good for mommy" said Missy.

"I will mommy" said Anthony and waving us good bye.

I start to shut down the computer and Mark kiss my cheek.

"You sing awesome" said Mark

"Thanks" I said.

"Where did you learn to sing like that" said Dwayne.

"I don't know, one day I was singing one of Luther Vandross song and then every since then I sing to myself when I needs to be alone, in the shower and now to Anthony" I said.

"She can sing like Whitney Houston" said Joe

"Really?" said Mark.

"Yeah if Whitney ever stops singing, or her voice went bad, Eve can replace her" said Missy.

"Well will you sing for me?" said Mark pout his lip out.

"One day I will, but not today… I already sang six songs today" I said, kissing his pouting mouth.

"I will hold that to ya" said Mark.

"Breakfast ready" said Steve

I was about to get up but Mark garb my shoulder and sat me down, "I will get your plate" said Mark.

I smile and watch Mark gathering food for himself and me. He walks to the table and gave me a simple kiss and sat down beside me. Hand my food to me. Everybody starts to eat and chatting. We put our dishes away; I went upstairs to change into my day clothes. Mark took his shower and change.

Mark wraps his arms around me and kissing my neck. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and kissing him, our tongues tangling together, kissing deep and hard. I pull back to take a breath and he kiss my nose. "Can you come to my house?" said Mark.

"Sure I would love to" I said.

"Good, we spend our few days together before I go back on the road for few weeks" said Mark.

_

* * *

_

Songs in this chapter from Bareny the purple Dinosaur 'I Love You', Pocahontas 'All The Colour Of The Winds', Little Mermaid 'Parts Of Your World', Cinderella lll- Hayden Panettiere 'I Still Believe', Thumbelina 'Soon' and Land Before Time 'Bestest Friends'

* * *

Please review this chapter and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like. I don't own any WWE but the others.

Found True Love

Chapter Eight

* * *

Mark and I are driving on the way to his house. Joe, Missy and I went back to our house first, so I can grab some clothes then Joe drove and drop me back at Steve where Mark is waiting for me in his truck and now we are driving on the way to his house.

I am little excited about to see what his house looks like. Mark and I arrived to his house and you can see there a long road that led to the house a big gate and he also have stone fence surrounded the whole place. I was awed as we pulled into the long driveway. Mark keyed in the security code and the gate swung open. Mark has a beautiful two story brick home. Off the left there a huge garage and the house was also surrounded by woods. He drove to the garage and parked the truck. The place was beautiful and it's is huge. Mark got out and opened the door for me. "Come on, I'll show you around" He said. I got out and followed him up to the front door.

The front porch was huge, he had an enclosed front porch with a porch swing and chair and a table. We went in the front door and I was awed once again by the size of the place. I followed Mark into the house, in the entry way there was a stair case leading up to the second floor and off to the right double doors leading to the den; Mark took me into the den, which I loved. "The TV is in here and the computer is also here as well" said Mark. It has big screen TV with a large shelf of movies DVDs. _"Cool"_ I thought. The den room also has huge stereo system; a big fireplace is on the right side and a computer on one side of the room which is left side on a large oak computer desk. I also notice there not any of pictures around the wall.

The room was done in wood paneling and the furniture was done in a rusty brown color. The sofa was a sectional with recliners on both ends. Mark showed me the library area and there was a huge sectional in the middle of the room and several large overstuffed chairs scattered around the room, but in the library there is no computer which there should be. _"Wonder what Mark will say if I say something like that because I believe that computer shouldn't be in the den room"_ I thoughts to mysef. There is another huge fire place. The library was also done in wood paneling with a rug under the coffee table. Same as the library there's not lots of pictures.

He showed me the room with the hot tub and the poolroom, which two doors down beside the basement door. Mark showed me his office where he keeps his business things at which was right next to the den room. In his office there are tons of his career photos hanging on the wall and a TV along with VCR and DVD player on a short shelf with tons of his wrestling DVDs and Tape. _"Well I can now catch up on 'The Undertaker'"_ I thoughts to myself.

We followed the hallway to the back of the house, there is a biggest kitchen I ever seen. It was large with big bay windows; the appliances were black and white so was the tiles. There is an island stove with glass burner in the middle of the kitchen and a black table and chair set off to the left. "Damn I will never want to leave this kitchen" I said as I whisper.

Mark laughs and said "we're not done darlin'"

"There more?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, come on and follow me" said Mark.

I followed Mark back out to the entry way and up the stairs. "All bedrooms are up here, I used to have my weight room and my pool room, but I moved it down the basement and as you see where I move the pool room… but for the weight room I will show you after" said Mark.

I followed him down the hall, and he stopped at the doorway on the left to the hall, "This is you and I will be sleeping, so it becomes our room" He said. I went in the bedroom and I see the bed was huge. The whole room was done in black and red. Black bedspread, black and red curtains hung on the windows. Double doors led out to a balcony. Black carpet covered the floor. She looked at him, her eyes wide, "So you" I said.

"Don't like it?" said Mark.

"I Never said that" I said

""Does this room have to be orange in it?" Mark said in whining voice.

"Of course the room has to be something orange, I mean this room is our but now it all 'you' " I said

"Fine, do whatever you want in this room but there better not be any pink around" said Mark

"Oh baby, don't like pink?" I said.

"No I don't" said Mark

"Don't worry, I hate pink too" I said.

"Good then that clears up… Let go I will show you the weight/gym room" said Mark.

I follow him to the basement, at the end of the step on the right, there is a huge ring set in the middle of the room with different work out stuff and the left of the step there a room for laundry and storage room.

"This is it" said Mark, he wrap his around me and kiss my lip.

"Wow your very own ring set" I said.

"Cost me lots of money" Mark said.

"I bet it did" I said.

"Come on and check out the back yard and meet the kids" said Mark.

I turn around in his arm and my eyes went wide, "What". I was shock. _"Why didn't he tell me he has kids or even leaving the kids home by themselves"_ I thoughts to mysef.

Mark laughs at my face expressions "You will see"

He garb my hand and led me to the kitchen where there a back door. There a large deck that attach to a big pool the left. I let out a squealed with delight when I saw the pool. _"I'm in heaven now"_ I thoughts to myself, "This is great" I said.

Mark just smiled at her reactions. _"I knew she will love it, She like a fish or mermaid"_ Mark thoughts to himself. On the right side of the deck there is a BBQ with outside table and chairs.

I can see on my left there a medium, not so big barn with white fence around it. There are two horses eating the grass. On my right side where you can see the there is a big shed.

Mark show me the shed, in it has four of the 4 wheels, few his bikes and there also room for his 'auto shop' to fix his bikes.

"Let go and meet two of my kids" said Mark, he led me to the barn. I leaned on the fences and watching the horses eating.

"These are your kids?" I said.

"Yes, but there are more kids to meet, but meet Argo and Ares" said Mark.

I snort, "You named them after TV show Xena Warrior Princess?"

"Yes I did, I liked that TV program" said Mark

"Me too, man I cried at the very end of the show… I spend three days crying and pissed off that the show was ended" I said.

"I didn't watch the very end of the show… I was at work" said Mark.

"You should and you will cry like a baby" I said

"I will, and boys don't cry" said Mark as I roll my eyes at him about that comment.

"Zeus…Harley… Hades, come boys" said Mark as I turn around to look wherever he yell at.

"Who are you yelling for?" I said not sure what Mark doing.

"My dogs, they like to run in the woods" said Mark.

I whistle loudly for the dogs to hear. Mark covers his ear and groaned.

"They are not going to hear you… They are too-"said Mark as he was cut when the dogs running out of the woods.

"You're saying?" I said

"Smartass… How did you do that" said Mark.

"I grew up with dogs and I practices" I said as the dog jump on me and licking my face. I am laughing.

Mark laugh along with me, "That enough, get off of her"

Mark helps me up. "Wow can't believe they like you right away"

"Why wouldn't they?" I said not understand why he said that.

"Because they didn't like Sara right away when we lived in Florida" said Mark.

_"Is he comparing me to Sara?"_ I asked myself.

I'm petting the dogs, "I have good connections with dogs" I said.

"That good" said Mark who didn't realize he just compared me to Sara.

We both walk back to the Kitchen back door. The dogs went back running in the woods.

"What for dinner?" Mark asked me.

"I don't know, how about order tonight" I said

"Sound good" said Mark.

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content

Mark went to the phone and picked up the phone as I walked by to go to the fridge to get drinks, Mark grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace and kissed my shoulder. I laughed and pulled out of his arm. Mark laughed and then he started to order pizza.

We heard a few beeping from the gate and Mark opened the gate and let person who devilry the pizza in. He paid for the pizzas and he brought them into the kitchen. Mark put the pizza on the counter and watches me set two plates on the table. Mark walked behind me. I feel Mark press against her. "Pizza here baby." He growled in my ear. I can feel my spine tingle from his nearness. _"What exactly was he up too? ... Of course the pizza is here, I can smell it and heard the door bell"_ I thought to myself.

"Mark what are you doing?" I asked. He had me pressed against the table. "What ya think I'm doing woman?" he asked as he ran his hand up my pant pressing his hand against my panty covered center. I gasped. "You act all proper woman, but your soaking wet. You want what I got here, don't ya?" he asked pressing against me again. I moaned in need. "That's what I thought." He whispered in my ear.

Mark kissed and licked the back of my neck. He slipped my pant along with my panties down my legs with one hand keeping me pressed against him and the table. I kicked my pant and panties from around my ankles. Mark rubbed my wet slit up and down stroking it with his big fingers. "Mark." I said as I groaned.

"Oh yeah baby, you want it bad don't ya?" said Mark against my neck.

"Umm yeah Mark I need it." I said as I purred. Mark pinched my nub and I yelped and bucked against him. Mark pushed me down to lay across the table with my hips hanging off the edge. He rubbed my ass with his hands causing me to moan.

He reached down and played with my nub. "Oh god Mark… Please?" I said as I begged.

"Ok Baby, I'll give ya what you want" said Mark growled. He adjusted my hips on the edge of the table. He moved away from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Shhh baby, I just got to let Jr loose" said Mark as he laughing. I giggled and wiggled my bottom at him. Mark grabbed my hips again. He pressed his hard erection against my wet center. I moaned in pleasure. Mark snapped his hips forward and sank into my wet tightness.

"Oh Mark!" I said as I yelled out.

"Umm damn baby you're so wet and tight" said Mark as he moaned. Mark pulled back and pushed into me again causing me to scream in pleasure.

"Like it don't ya baby?" said Mark.

"Ummm yeah baby I do" I said as I moaned.

Mark started slamming into me hard and fast the need for release overwhelming him, "Oh yeah give it to me hard" I said as I groaned.

Mark gripped my hips and pounded into me over and over while I wiggled against him. I moaned as the pleasure overtook her. "Mark I'm coming!" I said as I screamed.

Mark lifted my hips off the table and continued to pound into me. "Oh damn Eve, I'm coming!" said Mark as he yelled out. He shot his hot seed deep in my wet center. Mark continued to pump slowly into me as they both trembled with passion.

Mark lay over me as his heart beat finally slowed down. He stood up and turned me over. Mark picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me on my mouth caressing my lips with his tongue. "I love you Baby" said Mark.

"I love you too" I said grinning.

"You ready to eat" I said as I kissing him.

"Yea for some reason I'm starving" said Mark

I laughed and Mark set me down, "Well let me get my self straightened up a little bit" I said laughing still.

Mark watched me grab my pant and my underwear off the floor. "I'll be back in a few minutes and could you please wipe the table since we had sex on the table" I said.

Mark nods his head yes and he watched me walk out of the room, "God how I loved her" Mark thoughts to himself.

I walk back into the kitchen and Mark and I eat our pizza. I get up and grab my plate and Mark's and put them in the dish washer. I turn around and I see Mark walks over and pick me up and sat me down on the counter top. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Mark leaned in and captured my lips and kissed me gently. I pull back and stare at Mark.

"Mark can I ask you something" I said, I kiss him back gently.

"Sure baby" said Mark

"Would you be mad if I tell you there something I don't like in this house?" I said.

"No I won't… why is there something you do not like here" said Mark.

"Well sort of… the computer in the den shouldn't be in there. Maybe move it to the library" I said in whispers and kiss him.

In between kisses, Mark said, "My mother said the same thing"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to listen to your elder?" I said.

Mark laughed. He kissed her and then he helped her down off the counter.

"Of course she did, still didn't listen to her… beside i am never home much, ... how about we move the computer into the library later" said Mark

"I'll hold you to that Calaway" I said.

"How about we go for a ride?" said Mark

"Sound great… do I get to ride alone?" I said and I knew what he will say.

"No, I like you behind me where you can wrap your legs my waist" said Mark

"Knew you're going to say that but that sound much better… let me change to something more comfortable" I said

"What you have on is fine darling" said Mark.

Mark grabs my hand and led me to the garage. "So which bike ya want to take?" said Mark. I look at different bikes, "The purple one with skulls" I said.

"A woman after my own heart" said Mark.

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content

Mark gets on and I went behind him and I wrap my leg around his waist. He starts the bike and took off. We ride the bike for hour and I look around and felt at peace. I lean my head on Mark's back and I can feel the bike is starting to slow down. I look around and I see like we are in a park or something. Mark stops the bike and I let go of my leg around Mark. He grabs my waist and put me in front of him. I once again wrap my leg around him.

Mark kissed me passion and hard. He starts to kiss my neck gently and I wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed me on my mouth caressing my lips with his tongue. I can feel him getting hard again. He's caressing my breast.

I moaned and Mark let go of my breast and planted a hot kiss on my lips. I grab the back of Mark's head, pulling him closer, and my lips parting so I could use my tongue to press against Mark's lips.

Mark groaned and parted his lips and his arms gripped her hips even as their tongues met and mated, I couldn't get enough of his taste, his smell, i wanted to get closer, my hips ground against his, and Mark moaned as I rubbed against his already straining shaft.

Mark knew he should stop because it too public area and people could see, but he had no intention of stopping anything, Mark moved his hand between her legs, he put unbutton my jeans and put his hand in my jeans, quickly finding her wet heat and sinking two fingers in her. "Ohhhhhhh" I said as I moaned pulling my lips from his and burying my face in his neck and he moved his finger in me deeper.

"Feel good baby? "He whispered against my hair.

Mark pulls his hand out of my pant and licking his fingers cleaning my juices. He lifts my hip and pulls my jeans off along with my underwear. I moaned as he put two big fingers in my pussy and I responded by moving up and down.

Mark groaned this girl was smoking; "Hot for me baby, you're so wet, ya feel so good, so damn good." He said as he worked his fingers in and out of her wet passage.

I opened my eyes and pulled back to look at him, "I never have sex on a bike before" I said as I smiling at Mark.

Mark grinned as he twisted his fingers in her causing her to gasp. "Yeah, First time for everything baby, it's going to be a pretty good ride darling"

I grabbed his big shoulders to steady myself. "I kinda like it." I said and latched on to his lips again. Mark didn't even like the thought of another man touching me or having sex with me; he sank another finger deep in my heat. _"She's mine; no one touches her but me"_ Mark thoughts to himself.

I yelped and ground my hips down and surprised us both by having a mind blowing climax, I pulled away from his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck my face buried there as I moaned his name repeatable as my hips rode out the mind blowing orgasm.

"Damn girl, you're hot as fuck." He sat hoisting me in his arms, his fingers slipping free of me, I kissed his neck and rubbed myself against him, still needing more.

Mark kissed me, lifts me up a little, as Mark unzipped his pant and took out his hard erection. He gently guided the tip of his shaft into my silken opening, "Oh, darlin' yes…" said Mark.

He managed to groan out as he continued pushing into me and I slowly eased myself down on him. Mark moaned. I threw my head back. The pleasure I was feeling was unbelievable.

"Oh, darlin' yes that it…" said Mark as he managed to groan out as he continued pushing into me.

"Oh god, ride me baby." Mark had his hands on my hips.

"Oh god Mark feels so good" I said as I rested my hands behind me, on Mark legs, leaning back; it took no time for them to achieve their release. Mark's holding me tightly and groaned. We breathing hard against our neck and Mark let me go. Mark put his member back in his pant, I lift my hip and Mark put my underwear and my pant back on. He grabs me and kisses me hard.

"Let go home, I am going to fuck you some more" said Mark.

I laugh and getting off and button my pant. I went behind him and I didn't wrap my leg around him this time. We ride back home and Mark wasn't lying too. When Mark parks his bike in the garage, he garbs me and carried me to the house. We both had sex in the den, kitchen again, on the steps and on the wall in the hallway. Mark was going to bring me upstairs but I told him no since we need a break.

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content

We moved the computer to the library and move some things. I wrote notes to get pictures frames so Mark can have some pictures hanging on the wall. After we done, we both sat done and watch some of Mark wrestling tape/DVDs. When I had enough Mark changed to one of Steven Seagal movie. Mark went into his study office since I choose to watch a chick movie.

I cried at the end of the movie call 'Beaches'. Mark came in the den and saw my face in my hands crying.

"What wrong baby?" said Mark

"Nothing, just the movie got to me" I said, I get up to get to go to the kitchen to slash some water on my face, but Mark turned me around so I am straddling him. Mar gently put his hands on my face and wiping away the remaining tears.

Mark leaned in and starts to kiss me and his tongue swipe my bottom lip asking for entrance. I part my lips granting entrance. I moaned as Mark run his hands down to my hips and pulls me closer to him. I feel his want for me through his jeans. Mark's kisses were getting possessive. His control was slipping away. He pulled away.

Mark picks me up and carried me up to our bedroom. Mark gently laid me down on the bed. After pulling his t-shirt off over his head, Mark laid down beside me. He started to pull off my shirt that I was wearing. Underneath I was wearing a blue satin lace bra. Mark undid the front clasp on the garment. As he ran his hand over one of my breasts he was kissing and nipping at my neck. I arched my back pressing herself into Mark's hands.

"Oh god." I said as I whispered.

Mark's free hand made its way down to the button on my jeans. After undoing it, he pulled the zipper down. I lifted my hips to help Mark as he pulled off my jeans. Mark saw that I am wearing blue satin French cut panties. He gently pulled them off. He then smiled, Mark look down and up at my naked body. He staring at my chest for some reason and Mark saw something that he never to think at the first time or other time when he make love with me. I have a scar on top of my right breast.

"How did you get this?" he asked as he traced it with his fingertips on the scare.

"It from B.B bullet … It happened when I was maybe 10 or 11 year old" I said.

"You never told me" said Mark

He leaned over and kissed it.

"You never asked and it a little hard to notices" I said as I whispered.

Mark move his hand and rest it on my thighs, he rubbed my thighs. Recapturing my lips, he started kissing me deeply not leaving any part of my mouth unexplored.

"Mark." I said against his lips.

"Yeah" said Mark

"You are wearing too many clothes" I said

Mark got off the bed and in one quick motion he pulled off his jeans and boxer shorts. He lay back down on the bed.

"You are so beautiful Eve" said Mark softly.

He reached down between my legs and finding that I'm ready. He positioned himself over my body. Using his knees he gently spread my legs apart.

"I want you so much" said Mark huskily.

"Then what are you waiting?" I said.

Mark kissed me as he entered me slowly. Mark waits for me to adjust his size and I feel like it is a sweet torture. When Mark's is fully inside me; _"Can't believe she still tight after today with lots of sex"_ Mark thoughts to himself.

"You feel so good, so tight." Mark groaned.

As Mark started to move, he did it slowly and I met him thrust for thrust. They anticipated each other's moves, like they had been lovers for years.

"Oh god Mark" I said as I moaned.

Mark could feel my inner muscles tighten. He wrapped his arms around me. His thrusts quickened as he felt my release approach.

"Let it go darlin, let it go. I've gotcha baby" said Mark as he whispered against my neck.

I moaned as I felt my release approach.

"Oh god Mark, so good" I said.

"I'm close darlin, Come with me" said Mark.

At that, they found their release together. Their hearts were beating so hard, almost like they were jumping out of their chests.

Mark pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back. He wrapped his arm around me and I rest my head on Mark's chest. Mark ran his hand through my hair as he tried to catch his breath. _"I'm amazed at the intensity of the feeling that I am experiencing"_ Mark thoughts to himself. Mark knew that I was a quiet lover but there was no mistaking how I feel because Mark can read it on my face and in my eyes.

"Darlin, I love you" said Mark.

She looked up into his green eyes.

"I love you too Mark" I said.

Mark pulled the blankets up over them and they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Please review this chapter and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like the chapters and that I did okay. I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve.

Found True Love

Chapter Nine

_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content_

In the morning, Mark woke up spooned behind me. He kissed my neck to try and softly wake me up. I groaned at the gentle caresses Mark's lips made on my neck. Mark reached down between my legs and gently stroked me. I went to move onto my back but he stopped me. He pushed off his boxers and he entered me from behind.

"Jesus Mark… What a way to wake up" I said

Mark gently entered me slowly allowing me to adjust to his size once again.

"Morning beautiful" said Mark.

Mark moved in and out slowly, wanting this to last. I reached down and touched and stroked him as he entered me. Mark groaned at the additional stimulation

"Oh god Eve" said Mark

I started to move back into him. Their movements increased in tempo. Mark suddenly stopped and pulled out. I groaned at the sudden loss but it didn't last. Mark rolled on top of me and re-entered me quickly.

I ran her nails down Mark's arms. Mark buried his face into my hair. Their releases were approaching. I can feel the flutter of my release start in the pit of my stomach. My inner muscles clamped on Mark and together they reached their release and he emptied into me.

He gently pulled out of me and rolled off of me and lay on his back.

"Darlin I can't say this enough. You never cease to surprise me" said Mark

"You are always surprising me too baby and that started two days ago" I said.

I raised myself up on one elbow as I turned to face him. Mark reached over and pushed my hair off of my shoulder. Mark kiss me on my lips, neck, shoulder and then back to my lips and I lay down and with that we both snuggled closer and fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms again.

I woke up hearing a beep sound and I look around for that sound and I remember my blackberry phone in my bag. I move slowly so I don't wake Mark up. I grab my boxer shirt and one of Mark's t-shirt that on the floor. I walk to my bag and took my blackberry phone and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and start making coffee for Mark. I see the dogs sitting near the door.

"Want go outside boys?" I said to the dogs.

I let them out and have to wait to ask where Mark keeps the dog food at.

Zeus came back and sat near me when I am checking who called or paged me. I look down at the dog and he gave me the 'hungry' look.

"I know you hungry, but I don't know where your daddy keeps the dog food" I said.

Zeus walks to a closet and bark.

"Shhh don't wake daddy up" I said.

I walk to the closet and open and I see the dog food, dog treat ECT…

"Okay now where your dish?" I said to Zeus.

Zeus walked outside on the back deck and there all the dogs dish. I pour dog food in all three dishes and went back inside to refill the water dishes.

I went back inside and grab my blackberry; I called the number who just called me.

"Hey there, you called?" I said.

"No that was Anthony who asking for you all day yesterday" said Missy.

"Oh sorry sis, don't mean to not call him last night I was busy" I said.

"Sure you were… let me guess you and Mark were fucking all over the place and still doing it when you went to bed" said Missy laughing and I laugh with her.

I can hear Joe saying "Right on sister". I shake my head and laugh.

"What can I say, it been too long for me and I am getting some" I said.

"I know, you deserve it and can not wait until you can throw it at Stephan's face" said Missy.

"When that happens, you will be the first to know" I said.

"Great then" said Missy.

"Anyways, how Anthony is doing now?" I said.

"Oh he is fine now since I made him a smoothie" Missy said.

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content

Mark woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and he went downstairs to the kitchen. He notices that I am not there. Mark poured himself a cup of the coffee and he went looking for me. He found me outside on the back deck talking in the phone. Mark can see my hair was down; I am wearing boxer and an oversized t-shirt. When I turned around, Mark smiled; it was one of his shirts from the floor.

Mark can hear me talking to someone. _"Who is she talking to"_ Mark thoughts to himself. He also notices that Zeus following me around. _"Zeus found his mommy"_ Mark thoughts to himself. Zeus doesn't like Sara at all.

I walk to him as he can see I'm off the phone now. Mark hugged me and then he captured my lips. I moaned into Mark's mouth as his tongue swept across the top. He picked me up with one arm and other arm is busy holding Mark's coffee. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. Mark carried me up to her bedroom after he put his coffee down on the counter.

Mark turned over, trapping me underneath him. My hands ran down his back, scratching it gently with my long fingernails. Mark had never had his body respond so intensely to a touch before me. He started to nip at my neck. I tilted my head back giving Mark more access to my neck. Mark ran his hands down my body. Using his legs, he gently spread my legs and he positioned himself between them.

Mark entered me slowly. I arched my body, trying to get Mark to move faster. When he entered me completely, I wrapped my legs around his body.

"God you are so tight darlin" said Mark

"Mark, make me feel good" I said as I whispered.

Mark started to move faster. I met him thrust for thrust. He watched my emotions on my face. I was softly whimpering as my orgasm approached. Mark could feel it and he reveled in it. My body was so responsive to him. Mark is feeling that he is getting close as well.

"Oh god darlin, so close, so close" said Mark

Mark can feel me starting to fall apart as my climax shot through my body.

"Oh god Mark" I said as I moaned.

Mark's release was triggered by me. He collapsed onto me.

"God woman you are going to be the death of me" said Mark as he gently pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

"Oh but what a way to go" I said as i teased him.

"You are a little minx" said Mark as he sound tiredly.

Mark and I once again went to sleep in each other arms. We woke up an hour later and made love again. The intensity level was even higher. We made love a couple more times before we finally crawled out of bed.

"Let get up and we will do things together" said Mark

"Like what?" I said.

"Oh I don't know; we go for another ride on my bike, go out for dinner since it afternoon and then after that we can go to the movie… If we feel like going to the fair in town, we will go" said Mark.

"Sound great to me" I said.

"Good then, I'll going and check something downstairs" said Mark

"Okay then see ya later hon" I said as I walk into the bathroom. Mark pulls me back and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back.

In the bathroom, I started the water and then adjusted the temperature. I got under the spray and tilted my head back to wet my hair. I felt a cold draft as Mark entered the shower.

"Hey there beautiful" said Mark

"Hi handsome" I said.

Mark watched as the water cascaded over my body. _"It was a breathtaking sight"_ Mark thoughts to himself.

"Turn around baby" said Mark as he reached for the shampoo.

Mark poured some into his hand and he started to wash my hair. As he massaged my scalp, I moaned.

"Feel good?" Mark asked me.

"Uh huh" I said

Mark turned me back into the water and rinsed my hair. Mark leaned in and gently kissed me. Mark whispered against my lips.

"I love you" said Mark

"Love you too handsome" I said as I responded back to Mark..

Mark picked up the bar of soap and he gently washed my entire body. I reciprocate with him and wash him and after we were finished, we dried each other, dressed and made our way to the kitchen to make some brunch.

Of course I did the brunch since Mark doesn't like to cook. I don't mind cooking since the kitchen is bigger for five people to be in it. I finish cooking and gave Mark his plate and we ate together.

"Good food baby" said Mark.

"I'm glad" I said.

"Sara doesn't cook as good as you do baby" said Mark.

_"He just compared me with Sara again"_ I thoughts to myself.

"Once again I am glad that you love it… now you can clean up" I said trying not sounding like I'm pissed.

"Sure baby I will do that" said Mark as he kiss my cheek and grab my and his plate.

_"Great, he didn't notice again"_ I thoughts to myself. I walk to the den room and cool myself down. Mark walks in the den room and hand my blackberry to me.

"It's beeping" said Mark.

"Thanks" I said as I hear the house phone ringing.

Mark walk away to answer the phone.

Anthony pages me telling me he loves me and I smile. I paged Missy and told her to tell Anthony I love him too and will see him soon.

"Ready to go now?" said Mark as he sit beside me.

"Yeah sure I'm ready" I said as I forget about what Mark said. Anthony always made me happy in his way.

We went for bike ride, went to the fair and late dinner. We arrived back to the house and walk to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey honey, what picture do you want?" said Mark.

I look at the pictures we took together at the fair photo booth. There two nice ones and two silly one. I pick the nice one and Mark picks cute one. He picks the kissing together one. So there is nice one and silly one as we sticking our tongue out at the picture.

"I will frame these two together and put it on the den room, above the fireplace" I said.

"That sound cool" said Mark.

"How about we go for a horse ride?" I said.

Alright baby, let go and then watch movie or TV" said Mark.

Mark rode Ares and I rode Argo and we had fun. We went back inside the house. We both went upstairs to put on our pyjamas. I had Corona Boxer with Dark blue tank top. Mark has his black boxer on with no shirt. I went into the kitchen and make popcorn.

Mark goes back to work next day after tomorrow so he leaves tomorrow to go Salt Lake City, Utah for Raw show. Mark walks in the kitchen with phone in his hand and handle it to me.

"Hello" I said

"Hey sis," said Missy.

"Hey girl, what up?" I said

'Oh nothing, just didn't get to talk much this morning… so how the house?" said Missy

Mark grabs the popcorn bowl and grabs my hand and led me to the den room. I sit down and Mark starts to watch the movie. "The house was a 2 storey ranch house… There were 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, a large eat in kitchen, family and a den room. The finished basement was where all the exercise equipment was" I said.

"Damn that nice house… Joe won't ever want to leave that house" said Missy.

"Yeah that for sure" I said.

"Anything else?" said Missy

Sure, he also filled it with solid wood furniture, hard wood floors, leather sofas and a home theater system that could blow your ear drums" I said.

"Wow, we gotta to see the house one day" said Missy.

"You will when Mark comes back home in about three weeks I think" I said.

I see mark is nodding his head yes that he will be back home in three week.

"Look I gotta go now… sees you tomorrow" said Missy

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow" I said as I hung up the phone.

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content

We watch movie and after the movie was over, I carried the empty popcorn to the kitchen. Mark went behind me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. I moaned and turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lip hard. We continue for few mins and I pull back to take some breath.

"We cannot want have more sex" I said.

Mark lift me and I wrap my leg around his waist and Mark took me upstairs to the bedroom.

"Sure we can baby" said Mark

Mark walked over to the bed and kneed at the foot of it. Mark is giving me the puppy dog eyes. I laid my head next to where his body touched the bed and happy played. Mark bent down and kissed me deeply. He slowly ran his hand up my legs feeling my slick surface already. Mark loves with when just playing around turned me on so deeply. He slides his hand up under the tank top and took it off and Mark dropped it to the floor.

"You're so beautiful baby" said Mark in a husky voice.

Mark stood up and shed his boxers and climbed to layover me. Mark kissed me deeply plunging his tongue in my mouth tasting and teasing my mouth. I nipped at his lower lip playfully and Mark grinned. Mark lowered his mouth to my breast sucking the nipple into his mouth. He nipped and licked and sucked causing me to moan and grab his hair. Mark moved his hand to my other breast playfully rolling my nipple between his finger and thumb causing it to get hard. I groaned out his name. Mark took his sweet time playing with my breasts. I was gasping and panting and moaning as he moved down to dip his tongue in my belly button.

"Mark" I said as I gasped out.

"Feel good baby?" Mark asked me.

"Mmmm … huh" I said as I managed to murmur.

Mark ran his tongue down my belly to my hips and finally over to my wet slit running his tongue up and down leaving me gasping and moaning. Mark eased his finger into me.

"Oh God Mark." I said as I moaned.

Mark smiled and took my nub in his mouth and sucked on it as he used his thick finger to make love to me. My hips were bucking and rolling under his sweet torture. Mark added another finger slowly pushing his fingers in and out as he sucked my nub and licked it. I came hard moaning out Mark's name over and over. Mark was in a rapture of his own lapping up my overflowing sweetness. He loved the taste of me, it was addictive. Mark didn't want to move; he continued to lap at my pussy like his life depended on it. I laid my hand on his head caressing it.

"I love you" I said as I whispered.

Mark lifted his head and looked up at me. Mark can see the love shining in my expressive eyes.

Mark moved up to my body and looked into my eyes, "I love ya too Darlin" said Mark.

Mark kissed me deeply and I tasted myself on his tongue and lips. I moaned into his mouth.

"So Sweet as honey, baby" said Mark as he pulled back licking his lips.

I giggled at him.

"Now spread them legs Darlin, Jr here want some action" said Mark as he smiling at me.

"Mark I will miss you… I Love you" I said looking worried. _"Hope he won't forget me"_ I thoughts to myself.

Mark smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I will miss you too… I will never forget ya woman… you're mine to keep now just as I am to you... and I love you too baby" said Mark

I spread my legs for Mark urging him on with my hands on his hips.

"I can't think of nothing that would make me happier than not being with you" said Mark.

Mark took my hand and put it on his throbbing erection. I gasped at the feel of it.

"See how hard I am for ya baby" said Mark.

I stroked his cock loving the feel of it.

"Yea girl that feels real good" said Mark as in with a growl.

"I'm going to slide that in ya girl and fuck ya hard and fast, ya like it like that don't ya baby?" Mark asked me.

"Yes Mark" I said as I moaned. _"I needed him now"_ I thoughts to myself.

Mark pulled away from my warm hand and pushed forward and sheathed himself to the hilt in my wet center.

"Mark" I said as I gasped out.

He started moving in me at a fast pace, he couldn't wait. He slammed into me hard and fast and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he rode me. My hands held on to his arms as he rode me in wild abandon.

"Oh God girl, you're so wet and tight" said Mark as he growled out.

"Mark baby, I'm cumming" I said as I moaned out in pleasure.

"Cum on baby, cum on me, my sweet baby" said Mark as he groaned.

I buck and moaned as I came apart in his arms. Mark watched me and fell more in love as he watched me cum. _"God but she was beautiful"_ Mark thoughts to himself. Mark continued to move in hard fast stokes and came as he felt my inner muscles tighten around his cock.

"Oh yeah Eve, damn girl, I'm cumming baby" said Mark as he groaned and he emptied his seed deep in my core.

Mark movements slowed as he drained himself in me. He stopped and bent over to kiss me.

"God I love ya Eve" said Mark.

"I love you too Mark" I said.

Mark lay beside me and I slid beside him in his arms and rested my head on his chest. Mark stroked my back and they lay their together getting there breath back. Mark felt her body relax. Mark sees that I am asleep. He eased himself off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He went downstairs to let the dogs inside and make sure everything is okay when he leaves tomorrow.

When he went back to the bedroom Mark saw me sleeping on my side facing his side of the bed. My hand was searching for Mark in my sleep. Mark climbed into bed and he gently pulled me to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep.

* * *

We woke up early morning so Mark can catch his afternoon plane. We lay down on the bed and thinking things. We made love, we ate, we joked and we played. We were both happy in there own little world. I reached over and traced the tattoo on his chest and arms. Mark was waiting for me to pull a scene like women always do. _"Yeah the guilt trip, Please don't go, don't leave me, that kinda thing, my two ex-wives has been good at that"_ Mark thoughts to himself_._ Mark was surprised that I never did that. I was lighthearted and happy. I asked him questions about life on the road, but I never once whined about him leaving. _"Eve is right; she will never make him choose her over my career"_ Mark thoughts to himself.

Mark looks at the clock, "I gotta be at the airport in two hour" said Mark

I'll fix you some breakfast" I said and I went to get up but Mark pulls me back down.

"I'll eat at the plane" said Mark as he held me tightly to his chest. "I don't know how I am going to leave her" Mark thoughts to himself. Mark knew if he asked me to come with him and she will come with him, but he didn't want that for me. I was too smart to be trailing around after Mark, sitting hotels waiting for him to come in. "We have this relationship going to be something great and I don't want to ruins the opportunities of losing her" Mark thoughts to himself.

Mark looks into my eyes and all he can see was the love I have for him. He kissed me gently.

"Make love to me Mark" I said.

Mark rolled over on top of me and spread my legs. He ran his finger over my opening; I was wet and ready for him. Mark bent and kissed me on the lips gently and rose back up so he could see me. Mark thrust into me, making me gasp. His eyes locked with mine as he moved slowly in and out. I took my hands and slid them into his hands and he held on to them as he made slow love to me. Our eyes never left each other. Mark moved faster and started thrusting harder into my warm wetness. I started moving with him to meet his hard thrusts. My hips meeting his sent him over the edge and I went with him. We cried out at the same time. Our eyes stayed locked. It was as if we could see into each others soul. Mark lowered himself and held me close still one with me. He kissed me gently, probing my mouth with his tongue. Mark pulled back and rolled over and pulled me to him. I lay against him for a minute. Then I kissed him on the cheek.

"We better get dressed, Handsome and I will make breakfast instead of eating on the plan" I said.

Mark smiled, "I'll be down in a minute"

We took a different bathroom so we both can finish on time. I made his breakfast as Mark is putting his stuff in his truck. Mark walk back in the kitchen and he wraps his arm around me and kisses my temple.

"I will miss ya baby" said Mark.

"I will miss you too" I said.

"Here the key for the house and you can come here anytime you want" said Mark as he handed me the key with paper on security code. I look at and it is the password for the security code at the gate.

"Thanks Mark" I said.

"No problem baby" said Mark as he kisses me and ready to go. We drove quiet and in each other thoughts.

Mark watched me as we entered the airport terminal. I tried to look okay; I joke and cut up all the way to the airport keeping a smile on his face. Mark checked in and checked his baggage.

"Ya want to walk me to my gate?" Mark asked me.

"Try and stop me baby" I said as I smiled at him.

I put my hand in Marks and walked with him to his gate. When we got there, Mark turned to look at me and said "I'm sorry I have to leave ya…" as he started, but I put my finger to is lips.

Mark hoisted me up and look into his eyes, "I have no regrets meeting you, making love to you and becoming my boyfriend as I become your girlfriend" I said.

I smiled, "I'll be here when you visit, I'll be here when you come home for the holiday and I will for sure be here when you come home for good" I said.

"The only thing I need from you is to love me, that's all" I said.

Mark looked in her eyes. The love he feels for me is overwhelming him. He didn't know if he could speak. "Ya already got that baby." Mark said in a husky voice.

"Then I have everything" I said as I kissed him gently once.

"Now get your ass on that plane before you miss it" I said.

Mark kissed her on the cheek and set her down. Mark was about to speak, but I cut him off. "Don't you dare say goodbye, I will see you soon." I said as I turned and walked away from him, toward the exit.

Mark watched her go, _"Damn what a woman"_ he thought. I was halfway across the terminal, when I turned around and at the top of lungs yelled "I LOVE YOU MARK CALAWAY"

People turned and smiled at my declaration of love. Mark smiled "I love ya too Baby" said Mark as he whispered. I didn't hear him but I got it. He turned with a smile and walked through the gate.

Mark didn't see my tears running down. _"I so scared that he will forget me and I don't know if I can handle that"_ I thoughts to myself. I drove to Wal-Mart and brought a small pictures frame. I drove back to Mark's house and I keyed in the security code and the gate swung open. I can see the dogs running to the garage.

"Sorry guys forgot to feed you" I said.

I walk in and the dogs, especially Zeus followed me to the house. I fed them and I took off the wrapping paper off the picture frame and put the two pictures from the photo booth in the frame. I walk into the den room and put the picture above the fireplace. The pictures frame matches the den room.

I sat down on the couch and thinking about Mark. The dogs lay down near the couch and I feel sleep feeling safe.

I woke up by a phone ringing. I walk to the table where the phone is, and I answer it, "Hello" sound tiredly

"Hey baby, you sound like I just woke ya" said Mark

I smile and "yeah you did, but nothing is better than hearing your voice"

"Me too, I just in my locker room calling you and tell you I miss ya and love ya" said Mark

"I love you too and damn miss ya" I said.

I can hear someone saying five mins Taker on the phone and Mark said, "Look baby I gotta go now but I will call you later tonight if not too late"

"Sure thing, but one thing i want to ask you" i said.

"What that?" said Mark

"Will be okay if I change our bedroom and one of the bedrooms for Anthony?" I said.

"Sure you can for Anthony's bedroom and as for our bedroom, I told you could as long as it not pink" said Mark laughing.

I laugh hard, "Okay when you come home you will see few changes" I said.

"Okay talk you soon baby, oh the guys at the area says hello" said Mark

"Tell them I said hello back and talk to you soon too" I said as we both hang up and I feel much better. I walk to the kitchen and make something for me to eat. I went back to the den room to watch TV. I look for the channel for WWE Raw show. I found it and I watch the whole thing. Mark was wrestling with Austin. No one won since the match go interrupted by Mr Vince McMahon. _"It's so great to watch WWE once again" _I thoughts to myself.

* * *

Please review this chapter and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like and that I did okay. I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Ten

_Two Month and three week later…_

I am sitting in the kitchen table stool near the counter and writing my list to do things.

"Aunt Eve, I can't wait for camping" said Anthony.

I drop my pen and turn to see Anthony running toward me and I got off the stool and open my arms and wait for him to jump into my arms. He jumped and I kiss his cheek.

"I bet you will" I said.

"Auntie Eve where are you going because I saw your suitcase downstairs?" said Anthony.

"Yes I am… I am going to see Mark" I said.

"Can't I go with you?" Anthony said.

"No you can't Anthony, remember you're going camping for two weeks" I said.

"It's not fair, I want to go with you" said Anthony.

"I know you want to but, next time because you're going camping… your mommy and daddy didn't pay for nothing" I said.

"You're won't be here to see me go" Anthony said.

"That right, but I promise that I will be here when you get back" I said.

"It's not the same" said Anthony.

"No, but the best part when you see me, mommy and daddy when you get back, you can tell me all about you fun camping" I said.

"Will Uncle Mark be there?" said Anthony.

"Uncle Mark huh?" I said.

"I did see Uncle Mark and you kissing… eww" said Anthony.

"I laugh out loud. "Yes but you never calls Stephan an Uncle" I said.

"Each but he doesn't feel like an Uncle to me, he cannot even hold me right" said Anthony.

"How on earth do you know that? … You were just a baby" I said.

"Auntie, there a picture of Stephan and me together and he didn't hold me well" said Anthony.

"Right forgot about that… what is different about Mark?" I said.

"Uncle Mark" said Anthony as he corrected me.

"Sorry Uncle Mark" I said with a smile.

"I don't know, Uncle Mark makes you happy and Stephan didn't… and Uncle Mark made a bedroom for me at his house" said Anthony.

"No that was me who fix your bedroom but Uncle Mark approved it" I said.

_Flashback_

_Week after I spoken to Mark about the changes around the house and he approved. The first thing I did was to fix a room for Anthony. The room was done in 'Finding Nemo' wallpaper. The bed was also 'Finding Nemo' colour and that was blue, yellow, orange and white. The curtains were yellow. There were white bookshelves and a desk with a reading light on the side of the room. There a small TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed. Anthony cannot reach the TV, which is good so he don't watch TV all the time or when he bad and has to be in his bedroom for doing something wrong. There is a stereo system on the one side of the bed and a white nightstand on the other. There is also another small shelf under the TV for Anthony movies. Like Mark and my room, there is a double door leading out to a balcony, which there is a white fence around so Anthony doesn't fall or something happens to him that is dangerous._

_Flashback End_

"Oh okay" said Anthony as he broke my flashback to the day I fix Anthony's bedroom.

Missy and Joe walk into the kitchen and we chat for a bit.

"Aunt Eve, you won't tell Mark I call him Uncle?" said Anthony who sitting on Joe's lap.

"No you can tell him when you see him again" I said.

"Cool" said Anthony running to the living room.

"So are you looking forward to see Mark?" said Missy.

"Yeah I'm" I said.

"Does he know you coming?" said Joe.

"Nope, which why I called Steph and she made the arrangement it for me" I said.

"Make sure you tell others that we said hi and see them soon" said Missy.

"Will do" I said as I left the kitchen to go upstairs to check to see if I forget anything. I have Missy or Joe checking Mark's house since the housekeeper is away for three month. I heard the knock on the door and Joe walk in before I could say come in.

"Ready?" said Joe.

"Yeah" I said as I leaving the bedroom with my suitcase.

Anthony and Missy standing near the van and I walk to them and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember Anthony, call anytime and I will be there okay?" I said.

"I will, love ya" said Anthony.

"Love ya too and have fun, make new friend and bring me something back, so you can keep forever" I said.

"I will promise" said Anthony.

I hope in the van and Joe drove me to the airport. I gave Joe a kiss on the cheek and left. I checked my bag in and had to wait for an hour. My phone ring and I answer. "Hello" I said.

"Hey baby" said Mark.

_"Good timing"_ I thoughts to myself, "Hey babe" I said.

"What are you doing?" said Mark.

"Nothing much just relaxing" I said.

"That good, are we okay still?" said Mark.

"No we're not okay… we are great" I said as I smile.

"Good, look baby I gotta go now" said Mark.

"Okay talk to you later right" I said.

"Yes I will call you later" said Mark.

"I won't be at the house, I am out for then night so call my cell" I said.

"Sound good" said Mark.

"Love ya" I said.

"Ditto" said Mark.

I hung up before the speaker telling me to board to Phoenix, Arizona.

I realized that Steph booked my plan to first class seat. I sat and getting comfortable and start to think what Mark meant on the phone earlier if we were okay. I look back the first time he yelled at me.

_Flashback_

_After I finish fixing Anthony's bedroom, I made some changes in Mark and my bedroom. The bedroom changed to brown and hunter green and little mix with dark red and black along with orange in it. Since Orange, Red and black colours matches well with brown and green. Missy even thought it was beautiful because she helped me since she's good at picking and matching colour and as well drawing too. I like it since I mix Mark favourite colour and mine favourite colour as well._

_I took a break for a few days. I went down the basement and went into the storage room to put some of my things in it. When I opened the door and I see bunch of junk and all in a boxes. There is like 20 big boxes and there is no room for anymore things in the storage room. So I decide to take everything out and see what needs to be kept even it's not mine. I went in few boxes and they were pictures. _

_There is Mark and his mother, him and his father, all together; some by himself, some from his school pictures and few was his friends. So I separated then and then see what I need to buy. I went to Wal-Mart and bought some frames and photo albums. Went home and put pictures in frames and what not in frames, goes in the photo albums. I took a break and hang some pictures in the den room, some in the hallway, in the library and some in Mark's office. The photo albums are putted in the library with the rest of the books and few in Mark's office._

_I went back to work and did few more boxes. In that boxes were Mark's old wrestling outfits. So I wash them because they starting smell mold and making me feel sick. While I am washing his clothes, I went into other boxes and they were old video tapes and I went upstairs to put them with the rest of his video tape/DVDs in the den room._

_The next two boxes I went through were pictures of his two ex-wives wedding day, some are them together and some were things from the wedding. So I separated both photo of his two ex-wives. When I was done that, then move on to the clothes once they are done washing. I hung them outside on the line and let it dry._

_While the clothes were drying, I went to one of the store to buy 100 protect clothes bag. I got back to the house and I still have to wait for the clothes to dry. Once they were dried, I put them in the protect bag and put them in the storage room. Now the storage room look lots better. I put my things on the shelf and close the door. I was tired and Mark didn't call me._

_Few days later Mark arrived at the house pissed, "EVE" said Mark as he scream top of his lung._

_I run toward him smiling so happy he's home, but I stop once I saw his face, "What wrong" I said._

_"What the hell is this?" said Mark as he pointing the pictures on the hallway wall, and den room._

_"Pictures of your family" I said as I'm not getting why he's mad._

_"Yeah I see that … not only that, you change the bedrooms, the basement, library and my office" said Mark._

_"Umm I-" I said as I got cut by Mark screaming his lung out again._

_"NOT ONLY THAT, YOU GO AND MESS WITH MY MOTORCYCLE" said Mark. His face was so red that you can see smoke coming out of his ear._

_"I didn't mess with your bike, I fix it" I said getting little upset but not showing him._

_"THERE'S A DIFFERENT?" said Mark._

_"Yes there's a different, messing with your bike is like leaving it broken and have you find out"… trying so hard not to cry in front him, "but for fixing is more like making it better for you" I said._

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE DIFFERENT, NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY THINGS OR CHANGES AROUND MY HOUSE" said Mark and that made me feel no long welcome in the house._

_I turn around to walk away and Mark grabs my arms tightly not aware that he was hurting me and I didn't show him any sign that he's hurting, "I took worse pain than that" I thoughts to myself. _

_"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU … GOD SARA EVER WOULD GONE THIS FAR… SHE DOESN'T TOUCH MY THINGS" said Mark._

_That did it when Mark compared me to Sara once again, and I really wanted to hit him but won't do anything good. "You don't need to yell, when you're calm and come and find me and for your information when you interrupted me earlier, as I was saying you said I could make few changes around the house on the phone I would change one room for Anthony and your bedroom as long as there is no pink color, as for the basement and fixing you bike, I didn't asked you and I am sorry about that" I said as I am rubbing my arm where Mark grabs it. I turn and walk out the back kitchen door and I can hear Mark's hard boots walking to his offices and slamming the door. Mark never saw the tears running down on my face._

_"So much for homecoming" I said to no one. I walk to the shed where I fix his bike. I look at it and I did great job and I grab the tools and take them apart to make Mark happy. I wipe my tears and i walk away from the shed and I called Missy to see if she home. But there were no answer. I wasn't ready to go back inside the house since I don't feel welcome anymore. I decide to take a walk into the wood with the dogs. Zeus stayed my side like he knew something is wrong with me. It been a while and I walk back with the dogs and went inside to expect Mark yelling at me. But I notice he's not in this office anymore, so I went to look for him and I couldn't find him and went into the garage and notice one of his truck was gone._

_I went into the den room and took down all the pictures down, take out the videos and then I put them in a box. I did the same for the library, Mark's office, the hallway wall and few in Mark's bedroom and put the in the boxes. I also took down the clothes and out them in boxes and I grab my stuffs and put the boxes back. I went to the weight/gym area and move things back the way it were. _

_I went upstairs and walk into Mark's bedroom and garb few of my clothes that I left there and I look around the room. "Well can't do anything about the colour until tomorrow or when Mark goes back traveling._

_I hop into my jeep with my things and left. I arrived to Missy and Joe's house and I see Joe's van is not parking in the driveway. I figured they were visiting someone or mom and dad. I got out of the van and went inside to my bedroom cried myself to sleep._

_"Who does she think she is?" Mark thoughts to himself. He was at the bar drinking Jack Daniels. He was so angry not to notice what he has done to me. He turn around when he felt a small hand on his tights and saw a young lady who have blond with blue eyes staring at him. He smile and didn't think she would do anything, but he was mistaken when she move her hand little higher. That made him realized what a jerk he been to him and not about to lose me over another chick._

_"Wanna take your hand off of me lady" said Mark._

_"Why would I do that" said the lady_

_"Because I have a woman at home I need to see" said Mark as he gets up and left._

_He drove back home and cursed himself for yelling at me for no reason, "Yes; she did asked me to change our bedroom and a room for Anthony" said Mark out loud._

_"But she didn't ask about other changed and touch my bike" said Mark out loud. As Mark drove up to his driveway, and notice that my jeep not parking where it was before. He got out and walks to the shed and notice the bike is no longer standing up. It's back to where he left it at. _

_"Damn" said Mark as he cannot believe I actually took it apart and left it where he left it, "She gotta have a good memory" Mark thoughts to himself._

_He walk to the front door and went inside and the first thing he sees that the pictures no longer hanging on the wall in the hallway, goes for the den room, library, and his office. He went down the basement and once again notices the room is back the way he left it. He went into the storage room and notices the boxes back in the room. Mark walks away from the room feeling more guilty and went to the bedroom thinking that I will be there sleeping. He went into the bedroom notice once again the pictures are taken down. He looks around and sees a paper on the dresser. He read the letter and sat on the bed feeling his chest beating so hard. He looks at the letter once again, "Dear Mark, You won't find me in your house right now, i am staying at my sister… I couldn't stay any longer since you made it clear that I am no longer welcome to your house. Don't worry I will change your bedroom and Anthony tomorrow or when you leave to go back traveling. You bike is back where you left it. Love Eve said Mark as he read it to himself._

_He lead back and groaned "What the hell did I do" Mark thoughts to himself. I got up and grab the phone beside the bed. He dials my number, "Hello"._

_"Hey baby" said Mark as he trying to spice things up._

_"What do you want Mark" I said._

_"Please come back home please baby" said Mark._

_"No Mark not tonight" I said._

_"Please, I didn't mean to hurt you... i will come to you if that what you want, i will do it" said Mark._

_I sighed, "I will be there" _

_"See you in bit… I love you Eve" said Mark as I hung up on him before I say something else._

_

* * *

_

Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content:

_I drove to Mark's house and I got out and walk to the front door. I knocked and Mark answer and have hurt on his face when I knock instead walking right in._

_"Didn't have to knock baby" said Mark._

_"I know that but still not my house" I said as I throw the word back at him._

_"I deserved that"__ Mark thoughts to himself. He grabs my hand and walks me to the den room. I sat down and he grabs my hand kisses it._

_"I'm sorry baby" said Mark._

_"It's okay I am over it" I said._

_"No it's not okay, I snapped at you for nothing" said Mark. He starts to move his hand to my arms and rubbing and I flinch a little and trying to get away from him before he find out, but too late. Mark looks down and saw a bruise hand marks on my left arm. Mark knew exactly where I got it from._

_"I am so sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Mark as he on his knee and bury his head on my lap. I rubbing his head and he wraps his arms around my waist like he think I am leaving him._

_It's nothing… You didn't really hurt me and I took worse bruise in the past … from metal pipe about 20 times" I said._

_Mark head lift up fast and shock… "What!! Who the hell would do that to you or any child for that matter" said Mark _

_"My real mother" I said as he sat back on the couch and put his hand on my face and kisses me hard and deep._

_"I'm sorry baby, don't leave me" said Mark._

_I look confused, "Who said I was"._

_"I hurt you, yell at you for no reason" said Mark._

_"Yeah so, every relationship has problem" I said._

_"Does that mean you will not leave me?" said Mark._

_Try and stop me Mr. Calaway" I said._

_Mark laughs and gave me a quick kiss; he stood hoisting me in his arms and carried up the stairs two at a time. I start to kiss his neck and rubbed myself against him, still needing more. Mark laid me on the bed and I just lay there watching him hungrily._

_Mark walked over and took my hands pulling me up, "Undress me baby" said Mark as he whispered close to my ear._

_My hands trembled as I started with his shirt pulling it up over his head and I tossed it aside. My fingers couldn't resist running over his muscular arms and then down his stomach to rest on his belt buckle. I looked up at his sharp intake of breath and I smiled seeing that my touch was affecting him so._

_I concentrated on unbuckling his belt and then popping the button on his jeans, I slowly lowered his zipper and then pulled the fabric down over his strong thighs, bending down little so I could get them past his feet and get them off._

_Mark's erection got even harder seeing me down on my knees in front of him. My hands came to rest on the band of his boxers and I pushed them down his hips and pulled them off tossing them with the rest of his clothes. I stood and looked at his shaft standing at full attention. _

_"Oh my, my, my … Jr misses me" I said._

_Mark laughed, "He sure does"._

_I smiled, "I bet Jr does"._

_Mark reached down and pulled off my shirt, and then my bra, he bent his head to run his tongue over one hardened tip and then the other and I gasped in pleasure. "Hold that thought, let me get the rest of these clothes off." Mark said unsnapping my jeans and pulling them down and off._

_He then hooked his fingers in the waist band of my panties and slid them down my hips and down my slim legs. He removed them and looked at me. _

_"You're beautiful Eve" said Mark as he drawing her in his arms and kissing her deeply._

_I wrapped my arms around him getting closer to him, the feel of his body pressed tightly to hers made me tingle all over._

_Mark's tongue pushed into my mouth, his kiss hot and demanding. Mark laid me back on the bed and lay down over me. "Darlin, I love you"._

_I was unable to speak at the moment, I was hot and wet and all I wanted was Mark in me._

_Mark was feeling the same way, God knows he wanted their first time back home to be special, but he wanted to sink into me so bad._

_I wrapped my legs around him using my hips to grind against his shaft._

_Mark gasped. "Eve, damn woman, you're killing me."_

_I grabbed his face and held it steady and I looked in his eyes. "I want you in me Mark, Now"._

_Mark kissed me hard and thrust forward sinking into my wet heat in one hard stroke. I moaned in a mixture of pleasure. Mark couldn't stop if he wanted to, his hips thrust forward, his movements pinning me in place as he sank into my willing body over and over._

_Mark closed his eyes as I whimpered and groaned beneath him. My hands grasped at his body and my hands stroked him all over while he thrust hard and fast._

_Mark slid his hands under my hips lifting them so he could sink deeper in my warm body, he felt my contracting around his shaft and thrust harder. "Come on Eve, come for me" said Mark as he growled even as he thrust hard into me._

_I gripped his arms and gave a low keening sound as I climaxed, my body arched into his and Mark pushed one last time into my heat and exploded. "Damn Eve" said Mark as he growled as intense pleasure washed over him, his heavy body collapsed on top of me, but I didn't care, I just wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek._

_Mark adjusted his big body somewhat so his full weight wasn't resting directly on me, but his body still covered mine and they were still connected, Mark not ready to break the contact. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear._

_I pulled his face to mine. "What on earth for?" I said._

_"I hurt you, I yelled at you" said Mark as he laying his forehead to mine and gazing in my eyes._

_I smiled and kissed him gently, "Don't be silly Mark, I know you didn't mean to"._

_Mark settled between her legs and kissed her, "Darlin, I still am sorry … I never wanted to hurt you anyways…_

_I grinned and kissed him. "I know that, you're forgiven"._

_"Thanks for saying that, tomorrow we will put all the stuffs back where you put them before i came home earlier okay?" said Mark as he smile at me._

_I smiled and nodding my yeah, leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you"._

_Mark chuckled. "Well you're most welcome, but maybe I should be thanking you"._

_I propped my head on his chest looking at him "Why?" I said._

_Mark grinned at me and playfully smacked my butt. "I never felt like a home for a long time when I saw those pictures on the wall and I yelled at you because I didn't think of hanging any pictures or that my ex-wives show they cared about my family"._

_I smile and I buried my face against his chest. Mark just chuckled and stroked my back. I closed my eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist. Mark watched me as I drifted off to sleep, "She was amazing, the way she forgive me, made the house as a home and I will do anything to take that mark off her arms" Mark thoughts to himself as he drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around me. _

_I woke as the sun filtered through the giant French doors that led out onto Mark's balcony. As the light danced on my face, my eyes fluttered open. I eased herself out from under Mark's grasp. I wrapped a sheet around my naked form, opened the doors to the balcony and walked out into the sunshine, didn't care if anyone saw me standing outside in nothing but sheet and this is a private property._

_I gazed across the paddocks and the field to the wooded area that surrounded the property. Purple wild flowers, daisies and buttercups were everywhere, scenting the air with a lovely perfume. I sighed, this was right, this was home. This was where I belonged. _

_Strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me back against Mark's brad chest. I lead against him and closed my eyes. He kissed my neck and nibbled on my earlobe causing me to purr. He licked my ear and whispered, "Hungry Babe?" _

_"Mmm hmm" I said. _

_"Okay. If you want to shower, I'll start breakfast. Sound good?" said Mark._

_"Yeah" I said. _

_"Okay, I'll be downstairs" said Mark._

_Mark kissed my neck and went downstairs. I went back into the bedroom and dropped my sheet before heading into the bathroom. I turned on the water and eased herself under the already searing heat. The water soothed my and put me completely at ease. I closed my eyes and began to day dream about Mark. _

_I licked my lips and allowed my hands to snake between my thighs. Before my breathing had time to become shallow, those familiar arms once again wrapped themselves around my waist. Lost in my own passion filled dream, I had failed to notice Mark as he slipped into the shower behind me. _

_He brought his lips down on my shoulder, nipping and licking as his hands replaced my hands on her breast and on my throbbing womanhood. A moan escaped my lips as he plunged a finger into my burning core. I bit my lip and turned to him. _

_"I thought you were making breakfast?" I said _

_"I changed my mind" said Mark as he growled seductively as he lifted me against the shower wall so I could wrap my legs around him._

_We both put everything back the way I had it before._

_Flashback End_

My flashback ended when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw a stewardess "we're landing so seatbelts on".

"Thanks" I said.

I look around and I saw Steph waiting for me and I walk toward her and she waved at me, "Hey Steph".

"Hey Eve" said Stephanie.

"Thanks for everything" I said.

"No problem at all… Mark still doesn't know yet" said Stephanie.

""How could you fool him?" I said.

"Right now he has something else on his mind to notice what I was doing or am doing" said Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"He came back to work two month and few week ago little guilty face" said Stephanie.

That when it hit me, he does still feel bad what happens when he came home to see me.

"I am sure he's fine now" I said.

"Who knows and it get worse when Michelle keep hanging around him" said Stephanie.

I didn't say anything about that after Stephanie said it. We walk to Stephanie's limo and drove to the arena. Stephanie gave me a special pass so other knows I can entre anytime.

* * *

Stephanie showed me to Mark's dressing room. She hugged me and left me stand at the door breathing little fast. I was nervous. I was about to knock and heard a giggling and funny sound and I didn't bother to knock on the door. I open the door and I see Mark up against the wall by a woman with little long blond hair. Mark looks right up and sees me. Man his face was like opening a Christmas present. The blond woman turns to look at me and gave me a rude face.

"Am I interrupting something here?" I said as I narrowed my eyes at Mark and give him 'What the fuck' look.

_"Oh fuck; she going to think something is going on with us when there's nothing… Even I'm so happy she here"_ Mark thoughts to himself trying find a way toward me, but it not working with the woman blocking him. Before Mark could talk to me, the blond woman with brown eyes moves a little closer to me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before enter?" said blond woman.

"No my mother didn't" I said.

"No wonder you don't have manners" said blond woman.

"You're name will be?" I said.

"Name is Michelle McCool and I am Taker's woman" said Michelle.

_"So that what she like"_ I thoughts to myself; "Three things, … first of all, I didn't live with my mother that long for to teach me any manners and for your information, I know my manners and I choose well to not used them with you… second of all, didn't your mother teach you not to touch anything isn't your?... and last of all, Mark isn't your woman" I said.

I can see Mark trying not laughing what I said to Michelle. Michelle turn to Mark and turn back to me and getting little annoyed that I cut her play time with Mark.

"Yes my mother taught me well and of course I'm Taker's woman and how do you know if I am or not" said Michelle with a smile thinking she got me _"Damn ring rat don't ever learn to leave us alone"_ Michelle thoughts to herself.

"I do know you not Mark's woman because I am his woman" I said.

"WHAT?" said Michelle as she turns her head to Mark and he's nodding his yes; telling Michelle it's true. Then she turns to me and said, "So you're the woman on the phone other day?" said Michelle.

"Which day, he talks to me twice a day everyday?" I said.

"The day he was at Steve's place" said Michelle.

_"None of your fucking business"_ I thoughts to myself, but Mark answer for me before I could say anything.

"No Michelle that wasn't her whose voice you heard… that was Debra, you know Steve's wife" said Mark.

"That good then, that clear up know you're not cheating on me" said Michelle.

"We're not dating" said Mark.

"What Mark is trying to say is that he is no longer single" I said.

"So you are fucking cheating on me" said Michelle not getting 'not dating' through her head.

"No he's not" I said in calm tone.

"And how the hell would you know" said Michelle.

"Because I'm his woman, his girlfriend or whatever names you can come up with" I said.

"Like I would believe that Taker would choose you over me" said Michelle.

"There is no choosing Michelle" said Mark as he walk toward me and kiss me hard and deeply. I moaned to make sure Michelle get the picture to back the fuck off.

"AHHH" said Michelle as she walked out of the room fast in angry.

"Was that necessary?" I said as I pull back.

"Of course and it's about time Michelle gets the message and I fucking miss ya" said Mark.

"Hey Mark, I just saw Michelle leaving… did you do something to her?" said Glen as he walks in.

"No not really and all her faults" said Mark as he pointing at me to make sure Glen gets 'her' meaning.

"Hey girl, long time no see" said Glen as he walk to give me a hug.

"Look honey, we have a meeting with Vince, so stay here or whatever and I will see you later" said Mark as he kiss me last time and left the room to see Vince with Glen. I walk out of the room to get something to drink or food.

* * *

I saw Trish standing near the coffee table and I walk toward her and tap on her shoulder. She turns around and gave me a big hug.

"You're here" said Trish.

"Yes I am here finally" I said.

"Did you meet Michelle yet?" said Trish.

"Yes I did matter fact she was in Mark's dressing room all over him and you should look on her face when I told her I was Mark's woman" I said as I was laugh remembering what Michelle face.

"About time, I was about to kill her if I see her one more time sitting on his lap or touching him" said Trish as she didn't realize she said it.

"What!!" I said.

"Don't worry Taker keeps pushing her off" said Trish as I caught her using the same 'Taker' name as Michelle keeps call him.

"Why are you calling him Taker and not his real name?" I said.

"Oh that because there is about four or five different Mark and at work we all use our characters name" said Trish.

"Oh well I am not calling him that… if there is more than one Mark then I will add his last name" I said.

"I know that and good for you" said Trish.

"I gotta go now and see if Mark is back to his dressing room" I said.

"Okay talk to you later" said Trish as I walk away.

I walk into Mark's dressing room and I can see Mark pacing around the room, and he stop when he saw me and I can see his face was in little pain or something.

"What wrong Mark?" I said.

"Nothing" said Mark.

"Come on what wrong" I said.

"It's nothing… my leg is hurting me and I am walking it off" said Mark.

"Well sit down and I will see to it" I said.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY OR HELP" said Mark.

I breath in and out, in and out and keeping my lip pressing together counting to ten.

"I am not pitying you… just want to help that all" I said.

"Don't need your help" said Mark as he walk to his locker.

"Okay then I won't help ya" I said.

"Good then" said Mark as he keeps walking around and growled at me for some reason.

"You need to fucking leave" said Mark.

"WHAT!" I said as I was shock he said that to me.

"You heard me… I don't need you sitting in this locker room showing me your pity" said Mark.

I get up and walk toward him, "I don't pity you at all, just want to make sure you okay is that a crime" I said as I started to walk away until Mark spoken to me something that made me stop.

"Well don't… God Sara never cared if I was in pain or show me what you're showing me" said Mark.

_"That's it, No more"_ I thoughts to myself. I slapped him in the face and punch him in the stomach.

Mark was shock that I actually slapped and punch him, "What the hell that for".

"Like you don't know, you know what it's doesn't matter" I said as I walk to the couch to garb my purse and walk half way to the door, "Why don't you marry Sara again then you don't have to compare her to me … the different between her and me is I don't care about your fucking money I have my own damn money… just remember this, if you can't wrestle anymore because you're not talking care of yourself better… don't come fucking whine to me because I will say 'I told ya so'.

I open the door and turn to look at Mark, "And the different between me and Sara is that I love you as Mark not Taker or whatever name you go by here… I actually care about your future not your money so, don't worry I won't ask you ever again" and I left the room, didn't realized that Glen was in the bathroom listening to whole thing.

* * *

Is that the end of the relationship? What will Michelle going to do now that she knows she won't have Mark? ...

Please review this chapter and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like the chapter and that I did okay. I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Eleven

Mark's standing in the room staring at the door where I left. He didn't really hear Glen coming out of the bathroom.

"You blew it again" said Glen.

"What?" said Mark as he didn't hear what Glen just said.

"I said you blew it again" said Glen. Glen knew what happens the last time Mark and Eve fought. When Mark came back to work, Glen notice that Mark had a guilt face and asked Mark about it and Mark told the whole story.

"I know that" said Mark.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" said Glen.

"What you mean?" said Mark.

"Are you dumb or something? ... How could you even compare Eve to Sara?" said Mark.

"I don't know… just first thing came out of my head" said Mark.

"Better figured out who you want to be with… Sara or Eve because you and me both know Eve won't change to be like someone else" said Glen.

"I know who I want to be with … she the first woman who actually acts like she cares about me instead my money" said Mark.

"Well I don't know if I should dye your hair now" said Glen.

"Oh hell no you won't" said Mark.

"Fine I just beat your ass in the ring to practice right now" said Glen.

"I am going to find Eve and talk to her" said Mark.

"No you need to calm down and so does she" said Glen.

They both starts to walk out the door to the ring, but Mark's cell phone ring. Mark answers "Hello".

"Are you fucking stupid?" said Missy.

"No not really… she told ya huh" said Mark.

"Of course she told me, she tells me everything… why do you have to compare her to Sara three times already" said Missy.

"I know I fucked it up but I don't know what to do" said Mark as he didn't realize he did it more than once.

"Just let her chill for a bit and go to her, but remember this… she very easy person to talk to" said Joe.

"Oh no you too" said Mark.

"Yes me" said Joe.

"I can't talk to her… I am a man and I don't do that kind of talk" said Mark.

"Yeah so am i… I am a male and Eve the only person I can talk to her about anything and she won't judge, be rude or tell you to be a man" said Joe.

"The point is Mark, do you want relationship with Eve?" said Missy.

"Fucking yes… I am not letting her go at all" said Mark.

"Then you know what you have to do" said Missy.

"If Eve comes home crying and heart broken, just remember her father threat" said Joe.

"Like I could forget that threat … no one threats the Deadman" said Mark.

"My dad didn't threat the Deadman, he threaten Mark" said Missy.

"Thanks for calling, I gotta go now" said Mark as he hung up and threw his phone in his bag.

_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content_

I am sitting with Trish, Stephanie, Torrie, Chyna, Stacy and Amy playing cards in the café. I went into Stephanie's office to grab the hotel room key but she grabs my hand and drags me to the café. I look up from my cards and I see Mark walking towards me. He has guilt face again.

He stared down at me with a stern expression on his face, taking in all of the emotions in my eyes that I couldn't hide. Mark had been feeling some of them himself and he hadn't liked it one bit. He feels like a heel for the way he had acted and he was angry that I had slapped and punch him, even though he figured he deserved it. He rolled his shoulders and then his neck, rotating his sore muscles from his practice with Glenn that earlier today, and then he sighed. It wasn't something he was used to, feeling guilty so much, but that's exactly how he feels at that moment, that and an acute sense of loss. _"At least I could do something about that",_ he thought, and grabbed hold of me, pulls me right out of my chair and up against him, my feet dangling in mid-air.

"What..." I said as I managed to get out, before his mouth came down on mine and he kissed me in front of the entire cafeteria, not caring who was watching. Mark kissed me for so long that he eventually heard small laughs and comments being thrown around and he broke it off, still holding me up off the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Me too, I didn't mean to hit you, sort of," I said as I whispered back and buried my head in his neck, my arms clinging to him. I can feel him give a slight shudder and squeeze me a bit tighter, his breath deep and uneven.

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Mark as he put me down, but keeping hold of my hand. I noticed that Mark had a stain of colour high up on his cheekbones and he looked uncomfortable with everyone staring at them.

Mark didn't say anything to anyone else before he dragged me out of the room and down the corridors towards his dressing room, making me run to keep up with him as Mark was walking so fast.

"Out," said Mark as he ordered Glenn as they walked in the room, earning himself a look of surprise from the other man.

"Well, excuse the hell out of me," said Glenn amiably, winking at me and grinning as he left them alone.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Mark picked me up and wrapped me in a hug again, nuzzling my neck, not saying a word. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, linking my arms behind his neck and simply enjoying the closeness. After a few minutes he sat down with me on his lap, still cuddling me.

"I very nearly put you over my knee though, if you want the truth" said Mark.

I stared at him aghast, "Don't think so and what for?" I said as I got off him.

"Well for one, you slapped me and punched me" said Mark as he get up and walk towards me.

I opened my mouth to blast him when his mouth came down on mine. I tensed in surprise, not expecting this at all. Angry as hell I tried my best not to react, but there was intensity behind the kiss that I had never felt from him before; consuming me and pulling me into his frenzied state at the same time. Between their argument Mark was feeling adrenalin induced high like he had never experienced before. Mark had to have me and he wasn't about to wait until being at the hotel room. Mark's hands worked to get me out of my clothes without much success. Frustrated at his lack of progress, Mark's peeling it off my clothes with my help. Mark hands went to my body, smoothing their way down my back. Finding that I had nothing else on Mark growled and pressed me against him.

"Too many clothes on" I said as my hands went to lift up his shirt and but Mark pulled it off so I went to work on his pants.

Mark popped my hands away, "Too slow".

I nipped his skin in return, "Just get them off".

Mark's head brushed against her breasts when he stood back up after removing his shoes. The growing, rough stubble grazing across my skin caused me to suck in a breath and I laughed from the delicious sensation it created. Then his mouth fastened on my breast and I cried out and clutched him to me.

Mark's mouth backed off, teasing me, his tongue flicking across my nipple sending a flash of pleasure through me that settled between my legs. I half cried out half moaned and ran my hands over his head willing him to continue. Not neglecting the other, Mark made a trail with his mouth to give it equal attention. I was hypersensitive to his touch and just the barest caress of his tongue across my hardened nipple was devastating.

She took his head between her hands and made him look at her, "Mark, please" I said as I begged.

I ran my hands down his chest, smoothed over his stomach, and grazed my nails lightly down his hardened length. Mark growled and pushed me back a few steps until I made contact with the wall when I wrapped a hand around his erection. The cold metal surface was a shock to my naked skin and I sucked in my breath, but his hot mouth was quickly at my neck, warming me and making a delicious trail to nowhere. Mark braced his hands against the wall, closing his eyes, enjoying the torture of my hands as they took turns running up and down his length. With a guttural growl Mark grabbed my wrists to pull my hands off of him.

"Enough" said Mark.

Mark greedy mouth came back down on mine and he wrapped an arm around my lower back to pull me to him. Mark hooked my leg behind the knee, bringing it up, leaned my back against the wall and thrust into my slick warmth. My nails dug into his shoulders. I whimpered and held on tightly, savoring the feel of him inside me.

"Eve" said Mark.

Mark felt the sharp bite of my nails when he took me; he groaned my name against my neck and pressed his fingers into my back. My body softened against his and I gave myself over to him. My sharp moans and feverish hands fired his appetite, inciting him to drive even harder and watch my face as my release built; just as I began to tighten around him Mark captured my mouth, swallowing my pleasure-filled scream when I came apart. I clung to him as spasms wracked my body and Mark wrapped his arms tightly around me, almost picking me up. Mark pressed me firmly against the wall, thrusting deeply into me, feeling his own release coming. The tightening ache intensifying, Mark buried himself completely and exploded, an almost feral roar torn from his throat as pleasure sped through him like liquid fire.

They both stood there somewhat immobile, unable to think, much less talk or move while they held each other. I slowly began kissing his neck and face until Mark pull back and help me put my clothes back on and then he put his clothes back on too.

"What we just did … cannot happen again" I said.

"Why not?" said Mark.

"One thing, we cannot always have sex to solve our fight" I said.

"I know I am sorry" said Mark as he grab my hand and walk to the couch and have me sit on his lap.

"It just my body really hurting, it getting worse and I am not ready to retired yet" said Mark.

"I understand that you not ready to retired or anything, but it better to go home and heal then come back then new you" I said.

"I don't know how… I always been working so much and rare home" said Mark.

"Answer my question, have anyone suggested you go home and rest?" I said.

"Yeah Vince but Sara told me not good idea for me to take some time off" said Mark as he doesn't want to bring her up.

"That because she didn't care about you, but your money… the more you work, the more money she gets" I said.

"That make sense" said Mark.

"That why you snapped at me because you're not used to have female cares about Mark Calaway" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but not only that, but keep comparing you to Sara and know that you're nothing like Sara which very good thing".

"I know I am nothing like Sara" I said.

"Smartass" said Mark.

"So what are you going to do?" I said.

"Well I am going to tell Vince I will take some time off to heal whatever I damaged my body" said Mark.

"That sound reasonable beside when you come back, you will be all new and healthy" I said.

"While I taking some time off wanna visits my family?" said Mark.

"As long as you will for to my family Cottage in August" I said.

"Deal" said Mark as we both shake our hand and Mark grab my head and kiss me hard.

"Come on baby, let go back to the café and eat something" said Mark.

We both walk into the hallway to the café holding hand showing everybody what we are to each other. Glen saw us walk in and smile, _"Good for them"_ he thoughts to himself.

"Do I have to dye Taker's hair pink" said Glen as Mark and I sat near him.

"How about Orange as in my favourite colour?" I said.

"Sure I could do that" said Glen.

"No one is dying my hair period" said Mark.

"You cut your hair?" Glen said as Mark turn to see if I cut it. My hair isn't as long as it was before. It now might do cover my entire breast but not much.

"Yes I trim them to kill the dead roots" I said.

"You went to the store to do that" Mark said.

"No I did it myself" I said.

"You cut your own hair?" said Glen.

"Sure do and I do all time with Missy, Joe and Anthony's hairs" I said.

We ate and walk back to locker room. Mark opens the door and saw Michelle sitting on the couch wait for him to come to her.

"Hey baby and Kane… The 'bitch' gone now?" said Michelle as she didn't realized I am behind Mark and Glen.

"Michelle what are you doing in our locker room" said Mark.

"Well I heard you and that 'bitch' had a fight and you can send Kane away so we can get on it" said Michelle.

_"Did she just say that",_ I thoughts to myself. I can see Glen trying not to laugh at Michelle because acting like a fool.

"No the only person is leaving, is you" said Glen.

"I wasn't talking to you Kane… I was speaking to Taker" said Michelle.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" said Glen.

"What is there to be warned? The 'bitch' is gone" said Michelle.

"That where you're wrong Michelle" I said as Mark and Glen move out to the way so Michelle can see me standing behind them.

"You" said Michelle.

"Yes me, the 'bitch'… Like Glen said you're one who leaving" I said.

"This isn't over yet" said Michelle as she walk pass me.

I move to the couch and Mark and Glen getting ready for the show. After getting dress, Mark grabs my hand and walk out the locker room. People can see Glen and Mark with me in the middle walking towards the gorilla.

* * *

Mark and I walked into the hotel room and tons of fans running to him and asking for autographs. I stand back a little allowing the fans to have rooms. After that has done, Mark grabs my hand and went into the elevator, press number 6. We walks to room 635, we both order food and relax until the food arrived. Mark gets up and went to take a shower. I opened the door and there was Michelle again.

"You again, you need to leave damn ring rat" said Michelle as she trying get into the room but I keep blocking her way in.

"Is that what you think? … I won't say this again, Mark and I are together as lover, the next time you come near us unless it business, I will hurt ya" I said.

"You're not a wrestler and I can beat your ass anytime" said Michelle.

I may not be a wrestler but I take lots of beating in my past life and I take crap from no one" I said as I slam the door in her face.

"You okay baby" said Mark and he wrap his arms around me.

"I am fine just that Michelle don't get the message or picture that we are together" I said.

"She will learn the hard way" said Mark as he let me go and answer the door this time.

"Food here baby" said Mark.

We ate, watch movie on TV and relax. Mark was asleep before me. I wrap the blanket on us and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early because Mark has his autographs signing at the arena. I can see Stephanie, Trish, Amy, Mark, Glen, Paul. L and the Hardy boys sitting at the long table where the fan gets their autographs signed pictures and ECT…

I was talking on the phone and I turn to see how Mark doing and noticing that there a group of people signing. _"Oh shit"_ I thoughts to myself.

I start to walk toward Mark but the guard stops me and told me I can't pass the red line. So I text messages to Stephanie to tell her to tell the guard to let me pass the line or take a break before you do the next group. So Stephanie told the guard I am allows crossing the red line. I also told the guard no hard feeling, just doing his job.

A little boy came up and start to signings and Mark has no idea what he saying. Mark turned when he heard a whisper in his ear. It was me.

"He said he would like you to signs near your 'The Undertaker' " I said.

Mark was shock that I understood the little boy. So I stand near the entire wrestler to make sure they can hear me and other can understand what I am saying.

"They are Deaf, they are using their ASL" I said as I was signings at the same time.

The little girl walks up to me and signings "Who are you?"

"My name is Eve and I am Mark's girlfriend" I signings.

"Who Mark?" the little girl signings.

I point to Mark and he wave at me to show who Mark is.

"You're the Undertaker's girlfriend" the little girl signings.

"Is that true Mr Undertaker" said older young girl signings.

I told Mark what the young girl said, "Yes she's my girlfriend".

I signings that to them and the older young girl came up to me and ask for my autographs.

"I hope you're better than Sara … hope you will be on TV with Mr Undertaker" young girl signings.

"You never know if I will be on TV but doubt that" I signings that and said it out loud for other to know what we were talking about. That conversation went on for few mins and they all left.

The entire wrestler took a break and Mark came up to me, "You're full of surprise, Where you learn to do that?" said Mark.

"What is ASL?" said Glen.

"ASL means American Sign Language. It's language for Deaf people to use and their second language is English" I said in proud tones.

"How you lean Signing Language?" said Paul L.

"Oh when you live in a dorm for 14 years, different people come in and gone, I met a few Deaf people there and I leaned" I said.

"Do they watch TV because they cannot hear the TV how they know our character name?" said Stephanie wondering if they are fair enough for other people like Deaf.

"TV has Closed Captions, (CC) it's on the bottom of the screen and the words go on when music, sound, person talking is on, and mostly Deaf people like Stone Cold Steve Austin because he always sometime use Deaf or Universal language and I don't think Steve knows that but when they come to the area they can't read or understand what really going on since it always dark and no CC. They normal go and watch the action and then watch it again on TV with CC" I said.

"That's cool and make sense, wish I can learn to do that" said Mark as he kisses my temple.

"You can since you will be taking some time off" I said.

"Damn right, you will be my personal teacher and if get it right, I get my treat" said Mark.

I laugh and push him to go back to the table and get over with it.

Later that night I am standing in the gorilla watching Mark's match with Austin on the screen. I felt sorry that Michelle hurt herself and out of action for few months. I see the screen where Austin hit Mark with chair five time and Mark head was bleeding. Glen laid his hand on my shoulder telling me everything is fine.

I didn't believe until I see Mark say he is okay, just then I remember how Mark got pissed at me last night for asking if he was okay. So I kept that to myself. I watch Mark walking to the curtain and into the gorilla. He can see me and smile. I smile back and that all I did.

He grabs my hand and walks into the med room and get check out. Glen chuckling and I turn to see him laughing.

"Why are you laughing Glen" I said.

"Oh nothing, just that Mark never goes to the med if he gets hurts" said Glen.

"Oh" I said.

"You must have done to him something good" said Glen as he left the med room and I watch the doctor cleaning his cuts. Mark grab my hands and hold it… he has 8 stitches, which wasn't really showing. He all good to go and we pack out bags and went to the next show.

* * *

I won't be updating anything for three weeks because i am away from the computer and where i will be has no computer and it vacations time for me, But i promises you when i get back, there will be more chapters and maybe two story added.

Have a nice Summer Break!! :)

Please review this chapter and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter... Hope you like this chapter and that I did okay. I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve. I am hoping to have 20 review before my 15th chapters, but if not, then that's okay!! :)

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Twelve

_Two Week Later…_

Mark and I walks out of the gate at the airport, we look around to find Missy or Joe to pick up us and drop us back to Mark's place. I promised Anthony that I will be at their house with Mark so Anthony can tell Mark something. I am so looking forward to have Mark home for few months. Mark can't wait for me to meet his family and then spend few weeks at cottage up North in Canada. The Baker's family owns tons of cottages, all together there is 20 but only 16 Cottage available to rent. My grandparents have their own cottage which is their house, There another house where my grandparents built for all of their children and that will be Steve, my father's family. The few years ago on Christmas my grandparents built two big Cottages for Missy and myself. The cottages are closed to Toronto, maybe hour and half to get to the cottage. The cottage calls 'Lakeside Park Cottages' and Missy and I call it parasite. Some of the wrestlers will be meeting us at the airports in Toronto and spends sometime with us at the Cottage.

_Flashback_

_Mark and I sitting in the Café eating and chatting, just then Steve, Glen, Bill, Dwayne, Paul.L, Paul.W, Adam, Dave, Trish, Chyna, Stephanie, Torrie, Stacy and Debra walking toward us and Glen tap on my shoulder and I turn to look at him and notice the rest of the guys behind Glen._

_"What's up" I said._

_"We heard that you're taking Mark to your family cottage up north in Canada" said Glen_

_"Yeah so" I said as I'm not getting where he getting at._

_"It's not fair, we want to go too" said Glen. I laugh._

_"Oh you poor babies, feeling left out?" I said as I roll my eyes toward Mark and he laughs a bit._

_I pull Glen to my lap and cuddling him like a baby, "Feeling better Glen, Who next?" I said._

_"Get off of my woman" said Mark._

_"I didn't put myself on her lap… she did" said Glen as he pointing to my direction making sure Mark get her meaning._

_"You're whining like a baby, so I treat you like a baby" I said as I get Glen off of me._

_"What can I say? … I like to be pamper by a beautiful woman" said Glen._

_"Can we get back to the point about the Cottage" said Paul.L_

_"I didn't know you guys want to come" I said._

_"Well, we do" said Glen as he looks around to see if others agree with him._

_"Fine, I will call my grandparents and see if there any Collage left to be rent out" I said as I pull out my blackberry phone. I called my dad since my grandparents don't have a cell phone and they are working right now. I chatted with my dad for few mins and the rest of the guys wait for me to get off the phone and give them some answers. I got off the phone and I look at Mark and then turn to the others,_

_"Well?" said Glen._

_"My dad said that's fine because you're all staying at Missy and mine's Cottage" I said._

_"You have your very own Cottage?" said Dwayne._

_"Yes, my grandparents builds two cottage for Missy and me for Christmas few years back" I said._

_Mark's new cell phone ring, "Hello" said Mark._

_"Hey baby" said Michelle as I was busy writing things for informations about the Cottage and I was about to look into my blackberry phone for something, but I stop when I heard Michelle's name._

_"Michelle" said Mark as he letting me know who he speaking to._

_"Is that all you're going to say?" said Michelle._

_"What's up" said Mark as he rolls his eyes._

_"I am wondering if you will stop by my place on the weekend before you go back home for a while" said Michelle._

_"No I won't be coming to your place Michelle" said Mark_

_"Why, I mean is that 'bitch' doesn't have to know you're seeing me" said Michelle._

_"My girlfriend is not a 'bitch' and I won't ever do that to her" said Mark as he can see I am smiling back at him and he smile back to me._

_"I don't understand why you're like this Mark" said Michelle._

_"There's nothing to understand Michelle … I am in love" said Mark._

_"I know with me" said Michelle as don't really hear what Mark saying._

_I try hard not to get angry that Michelle trying to have Mark lie to me, cheat on me and steal him from me. I continue to listen to what Mark telling Michelle._

_"No Michelle, not you, I am in love with Eve" said Mark._

_"Whatever, when you change your mind, stop by and see me" said Michelle once again not getting what Mark meant._

_"Enjoy your recover from your injury" said Mark as he hung up without saying goodbye._

_I smile, "I love you Mark" I said as I lean forward to him and kiss him quickly._

_"I love you too baby" said Mark as he grab my hand and kiss it._

_I pull back and look at Mark green eyes and then turn to look at everyone else. "I should tell them the rules if they coming to the Cottages" I told myself._

_"Back to the point about the Cottage, there are rules and you disrespect the rules, get kick out and never return" I said._

_"What are the rules" said Glen._

_"When you rent one Cottage, can't make too much noise, destroying other people property, don't bring dogs to the public beach. There's a places where dogs can dip into the lake. There also not much rules when you're staying on Missy or my Cottage, but just respect others that all… Oh and Steve, if you are hunting, bring your license to prove you're allow to hunt" I said._

_"Cool" said Steve._

_"How many Cottages are there?" said Chyna_

_"There are 16 Cottages one side and other side, there are 4, which where you all be staying at" I said._

_"How are they getting to the Cottages?" said Mark._

_"Well Missy, Joe, you, and me will pick them up in separate car at the airport" I said._

_"How? … I mean, we're flying there and your parents or grandparents are picking us up" said Mark._

_"Oh, Missy, Joe and myself left a vehicle in our own garage" I said._

_"Good, I will book a ticket to Toronto and back when the date gets closer" Glen said._

_"What is the weather going to be up there?" said Stacy._

_"Hot, it's summer" I said as I hate when people think Canada is always cold._

_"You might still want to bring some cool clothes and maybe few sweaters for night time" said Trish as Adam and I nod our head agreeing to what Trish just said._

_"You got a show to go to people" said Vince._

_Everyone left to do whatever that they do to get ready for the show. Mark and I walk to the Mark's locker room, I see Glen and he changes to his wrestling attire clothes. Mark couldn't wait until he gets his time off. I stay in the locker room instead of going to the gorilla. I watch it on the TV screen, I can see that Mark came on; he's angry at Vince and told Vince that he quit and left before his match. I turn to see Mark walk back into the locker room._

_We pack, Mark grab my hand, walk to the car and drove to the hotel. Hotel always famous to get free autographs, even in the restaurant. Same as always, I step back and let the fan and Mark have some room. Mark don't like when I do that, but he understand after I told him that I am not ready to be on the website or anything just yet, but few times now when we arrives to the Hotel and expecting to have fan asking for autographs, I only stand back a little bit and Mark just grab my hand and stand right beside him. _

_Now and then there are few pictures of me and Mark together on few website. One girl who about 15 year old have a pictures of me and Mark sitting down at the restaurant few nights ago or two, and she asked for my autographs and normally I wouldn't do that but since she asked nice and the pictures she has is a good one. I even asked her to send me that picture to my email and don't give out my email address account._

_So tonight is no different, we both always expect to have tons of fans waiting at the Hotel. We did our usual and went to our room. Lots of fans were not happy that 'The Undertaker' is no longer at WWE. Some of the fans know 'The Undertaker' always comes back._

_Flashback End_

Mark and I can see Joe standing waiting for us to him drop us back to Mark's home. We thanks Joe for dropping us off and let him know we will come over some time tomorrow. We wash our clothes, play with the dogs, and clean up the house a little bit. Mark and I are sitting watching sports.

_"I love it when woman watch sports with me"_, Mark thoughts to himself. Mark knows that I hated Golf and Baseball. I will watch Baseball for Mark, but not Golf and if he ever asks me to, He knows I will kill him.

"Will you move in with me?" said Mark as he really hopes I will move in with him.

"I would love to" I said

"Good, we will pack everything tomorrow" said Mark

"You know Anthony won't like me moving out again" I said.

"Yeah I know, but he can always be welcome here you know, he has his very own bedroom" said Mark.

"Well I am going to bed now… We have a busy day tomorrow; remember we are picking up Anthony from his camping just like I promised him before he started camping." I said as I get up and bend down to kiss Mark.

"Okay, I will be up there after this show is over with" said Mark

"Don't forget to let the dogs in" I said as I went to bed.

Few mins later, Mark went to bed after he let the dogs inside the house and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. We went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up first and took a shower and made breakfast for Mark and myself. I let the dogs outside to do their business and while they were doing their business, I add more dog food and clean water for them. I walk back inside to finish making breakfast and that when I felt Mark wrap his arms around me and give me a kiss on the neck and went to make himself a coffee and a tea for me. While I am making breakfast, Mark went to his office to do his work business. I went outside to clean the dogs poops and then went back to finish making breakfast.

"Mark Breakfast ready" I said as I yell hoping he can hear me and Mark walk into the kitchen. I put his plate down and went to get my plate. We ate and Mark cleans up since I cooked. We dress and we got out of the house. We used Mark black truck to my house since we're moving today. We won't be moving anything until Anthony understand that I am not gone for good.

We arrives at the house, notice that Joe and Missy is about to leave. Mark parked his truck and we join them into Joe's van.

"Let you know that rest of Mark's friends are joining us to go to the Cottage in few weeks" I said

"Yes I know, dad called me and let me know" said Missy

"Is that okay with you…? I know I didn't asks you first to use your Cottage" I said

"Non-sense, your and mine Cottage attach together anyhow, beside didn't Steve and Debra say we're a family?" said Missy

"Yeah they said that" I said.

"Good now I won't be only guy around" said Joe

"Don't worries you won't even remember Missy and I are around ya when there other guys joining us" I said

"You will still be with me and other guys" said Mark as he doesn't like that he won't be spending time with me when we're at the Cottage.

"I know that, I just trying to cheer Joe" I said

"Thanks, I feel the love coming form you" said Joe.

"Anytime" I said as I was laughing.

"Okay here we're" said Missy as we pill into the Camp site and see bunch of kids waving, chatting, and waiting to go home. I get out of the van and turn to Mark,

"Do you want to stay in the van or come with us and meet Anthony and your fans" I said

"I will stay here, since you made a point about the fans" said Mark.

"Okay, we will be right back" I said as I left and join Missy and Joe. I was feeling little upset because if Mark and I ever marry, then he needs to come out and face the fans, especially when we have kids who go outside for sport, camping and Mark needs to be there. _"Neither it not like we marry nor have kids so I will deal with that later"_ I told myself. I felt someone beside me and I turn to see it was Mark who standing beside me like he read my mind.

"I thoughts you were staying in the van" I said

" I know, I just thinking if I am going to be with you in public, then I have to get use to public with you even if they ask me for my autographs" said Mark and he hug me. _"Sara never made me feel like this, make me feel its okay to be out public… Eve must be one of kind and I am keeping her"_ Mark thoughts to himself as he warp his arm around me and kiss my temple.

"Thanks for trying" I said as I return the kiss on the cheek since there are kids around.

"You're welcome" said Mark and he kiss my cheek back.

"Aunt Eve, you're back" said Anthony as he running toward me and I pick him up.

"Told ya I would and I brought Mark with me just like you asked me" I said.

"Hey buddy" said Mark as I put Anthony down and Mark picked up Anthony.

"Hi Mark" said Anthony who hug him and Mark hug back.

"Ready go home now?" I said as Missy and Joe walks towards us with Anthony's bags and things. Anthony nods his head yeah he ready to go. We left and ready to go back home. _"I know Anthony will not like me moving away again"_ I thought to myself as, Mark cares my leg like he reads my mind.

"Anthony, when we get home, we have to talk about something okay?" I said as my voice was a little nervous.

"Okay" said Anthony.

We arrive to the house and Missy had Anthony to put his things in the kitchen and Missy put his bags of clothes down the basement to be wash. Missy, Joe, Mark and I are in the living room with Anthony.

"Aunt Eve is going to move with Mark to his house" said Missy.

"You're leaving me again" said Anthony as he runs upstairs crying. _"God I hate doing this to Anthony" _as I thoughts to myself as I get up to upstairs and Mark grabs my hands and go with me for supports.

I open the door and I see Anthony crying in his pillow, "I didn't do this to hurt you Bubba" I said as I sit on the edge of his bed and Mark stand beside me not sure what to do.

"I don't want you to leave me and forget me" said Anthony as I grab him and he sat on my lap. Mark sat down beside me.

"I will never forget you, you're my family" I said.

"Mark will, just like Stephan tried to do before" said Anthony.

"I will never make her forget you" said Mark as Anthony turns to look at Mark.

"Promise?" said Anthony as Mark smile.

"I promise" said Mark.

"You can come over anytime, right Mark" I said as I look at Mark and Anthony turn to look at Mark for him to answer.

"That's right, you even have your very own bedroom" said Mark.

"Mark, can I ask you something" said Anthony.

"Sure you can" said Mark

"Will you be my Uncle?" said Anthony

"I will be delight to be your Uncle" said Mark as he opens his arms and Anthony get off of my laps and jump into Mark's arms.

"Guess what?" I said as Mark and I get up with Anthony in Mark's arms and walks downstairs to join Missy and Joe.

"What" said Anthony?

"Uncle Mark and his friend are coming down to the Cottage" I said as Anthony smile.

"Really? We're going to have so much fun" said Anthony as Mark nodding his head yes.

"We will have some male bonding together" said Mark as we walks into the kitchen and see Missy in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" said Missy as she sees us walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah everything is cool" I said

"Come on outside Anthony and help your daddy while Aunt Eve and Mark pack" said Missy.

"Its Uncle Mark now" said Anthony.

"Alright then" said Missy as Anthony runs outsides to help his dad. Mark and I walk back upstairs to my room. I stop in front of my bedroom door and turn to Mark, _"I have tons of clothes and where will it all fit at Mark's place"_ I thoughts to myself.

"Will I have room for my clothes?" I said

"Sure you will, why you ask?" said Mark.

"Oh nothing, you will see for yourself" I sad as I open my bedroom door and we both enter and I show Mark my closet.

"Holy shit" said Mark as she sees why I asked him if there room for my clothes.

"See I told ya" I said

"Don't worry, we will make room for your clothes" said Mark.

* * *

I'll try to updated one ot two more chapters before i shut the computer down and get it fix. I also won't be able to updated much since i am moving to a different house in September. But i promise there will be more chapters after that.

Please review this chapter and let me know how you like it. If there any you think should add or anything. I am open-mind with feedback. Two thumbs up!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter and many more to come... Hope you like this chapter and that I think did okay on it. Sorry to take forever to updated. I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Thirteen

Joe and Mark carries about 20 or more boxes to Mark's truck, while Missy and I cook dinner.

"Hope this is the last time you are moving back here" said Joe as he walks in the kitchen sitting stool near the kitchen counter along with Mark as well.

I am standing, chopping vegetables for the salad, "I will miss ya too"

"No you won't because you're going to be getting laid" said Joe.

I made a fake laugh, "HA, HA, maybe and that is fine with me, I am sure it fine with Mark too"

"Damn right its fine with me" said Mark.

Joe changing the subject, "So you are bringing your new family to the cottage?"

"Out new family, and yes they are coming, Glen didn't really give me much a choice" I said.

"What did he do?" said Joe.

"He starting to whine and made Eve pull Glen to her lap and treat him like a baby" said Mark as I blush.

"Wondering what will Louis will think or say that now you are no longer single anymore said Joe.

"Louis?" Mark gives me a 'question' look and then smile at me, "Should I be jealous?"

I walk to Mark and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Of course, if I had no romance interest in him, your jealous make me feel desirable" I said as I smile at Mark and walk away from him to continue finishing the salad.

"Mark, Louis isn't the one you have to worry about" said Missy as I was wondering why she said that. '_Not that Louis is threat to him'_ I thought to myself.

"Who then" said Mark.

"Stephan, because he might be there least that what dad and grandpa said" said Missy.

"Stephan better not be there and I promise you, by the end of the month of August, you'll kill him myself"

"I already wanted to kill you when I first met you" said Mark.

"You grew to love me" said Joe as Missy laugh at Mark's face.

Mark give Joe 'are you kidding me' look, "No I didn't, you're Eve's brother-in-law" said Mark.

"Ah I see my heart is breaking" said Joe as he grab his shirt where his heart is and act aching.

I laugh, "What mark meant, is that he love ya too" I get up and starting to leave the kitchen, "I am going to the washroom"

Mark waits until I was out of ear and turn to Missy since she is my sister, "I need to ask you something"

"Sure, fire away" said Missy as she turns to Mark.

"Do you think that your dad will give me his blessing to marry Eve?" said Mark looking at Missy with a shock face.

Once she out of shock, "You have to ask him and trust me, he will give you your blessing"

Mark smile a little and still scared that my dad will say no, "You going to ask Eve to marry your ass?" said Joe.

"Yes" said Mark in a very calm and serious tone.

Missy can see Mark was serious not playing around, "I'm happy, When are you going to ask her?" a little too excited that her older sister will finally be married.

"I am going to ask her up North at the Cottage where she likes it there so much, maybe August 28th"

Missy and Joe suddenly stop smiling, "Umm, I don't think that's good day to ask" said Missy

"Why not" said Mark a little fast.

"That's the date of her real father's 20th death anniversary" said Missy.

Mark didn't know much about me, "Oh, I didn't know"

Missy nodding her head, "Yeah… that's okay, you're still learning"

Just as an idea pop in Mark's head, "how about few days after we arrived there, along with rest of our family" said Mark in a hope voice.

"That's perfect…" said Missy as she was interrupt by me entering the kitchen.

"What's perfect?" I said after hearing Missy screech in excited sound.

"The color of Mark new bike" said Joe as coving up.

"You're lying because Mark hasn't fix any bike yet or bought one" I said as looking at Joe to see if he can bring something up fast.

"Never talks anything about bike because she knows everything about the bike or me around a bike" said Mark.

"I know you all are talking about me, which I will join Anthony in the living room where I am wanted" I said as I walk out the kitchen again.

Missy, Mark and Joe all watch me leave the room, they all are quiet for a min and Missy was first to break the silence, "I am going to call dad to again to see if Stephan is going to the cottage this summer"

Missy pick up the phone and starting to dial the number, " Can you ask him if I could meet up with him for lunch this week or whenever he free, before we all going to the cottage" said Mark.

"Sure thing" said Missy as she give Mark a thumbs up as well and waiting for my dad to answer back.

After a few mins, Missy got off the phone to wait for my dad to call again, then pick up the phone and chat with dad again, then once again getting off the phone, "Dad said he will meet you at Crabby Joe at 1pm tomorrow and Stephan isn't coming this summer"

Joe get off the stool and jump up and down so happy that Stephan isn't coming, "Why not" all the suddenly the change.

Missy wasn't expecting that kind of respond from Joe because she thought he would be happy. "Because grandpa cost him way too much for breaking Eve's heart and he also lied to grandpa"

_'Oh boy, big mistake'_ Joe thoughts to himself, "What do you mean Stephan lied"

"Well Stephan told grandpa that he is still dating Eve and hoping to not pay the Cottage this year" said Missy.

"Bastard" said Joe.

Mark just listens between Missy and Joe's conversations as he really wants to hurt Stephan badly. _'I will never let her go, and promise that she is going to have the best wedding and marriage she ever going to ask for- - '_ Mark thoughts to himself, as his thought was cut short when Missy said, "Stephan actually think he can fool my grandpa"

Joe shocks his head, "Then he doesn't know 'Baker' that well does he"

I walk back into the kitchen once again, "Who doesn't know a 'Baker' that well" as Mark grab my wrist and pull me to him to sit on his lap and kiss my temple.

"Oh Stephan tried to fool Gramps" said Missy.

"Did it work?" I was so wondering if grandpa let Stephan go this year, "Let me guess that Stephan told Gramps that we're still together"

Missy nod her head to conformed, "Yeah"

I am giving Missy an 'unhopeful' look, "Well is he coming?"

Missy left her shoulder up and down, "not sure, but dad said he might not since Gramps charge him way too much to rent a cottage"

"I hope he does come" said Joe.

Missy and I give Joe 'What the fuck" look and Joe back away from us, "What I meant is that Eve can rub the relationship she is in with Mark to Stephan's face"

"It will once my family gets along with Mark approve him being with me" I said.

"Yeah and allows Eve to meet Mark's family before the relationship rubs in Stephan's face" said Missy.

Mark change the subject a little, "We're going to meet my family on Wednesday to Monday". I started to get a little nervous and Mark could sense my nervous vibe, "Don't worry, they will love you more than any woman that I have brought them to meet my family"

Missy starts to yell, "Anthony come and eat now," and Anthony walks to his chair, sat down and wait for someone to put his plate in front of him.

We all ate and clean up as Missy went into Joe and her study room, she grab something, walk back to the kitchen dinner table, " Here this is for you" as I took the paper that feels like a picture. I turn it over to see what it is. It's one of picture of Mark and myself at one of Mark's autograph appearance, I smile and knew why or what Missy was doing.

I got up and hug her and walk to one of the drawers, I pull out the picture that I left there since the beach two to three month ago, the one with Stephan and me. I took out the old one and replace the new one, then give it to Missy. She put it in the living room shelf.

Joe was so confused with silence conversation between Missy and myself and Mark is with Joe on that part, "Don't you want it?"

"Joe, we already have one in the hallway wall" I said as Mark nodding his head as he remembers now.

Joe shaking his head, "That not the point" as Missy walk back into the kitchen after checking Anthony in the living room.

"What is the point Joe" I said as he wants me to say it for him.

Joe narrowed his eyes, "You know what, and you just want me to say it for ya"

"I am so glad you're learning" I said.

Joe rolls his eyes, "sure whatever then, be that way"

Mark grab the picture that I left on the table, he turn to see it and didn't like what he saw. _'Why did she choose him for'_ Mark thought to himself. Out of no where Mark said, "He's ugly" as Missy and I laugh along with Joe.

"It's not about the look that Eve likes" said Missy.

_'What does she like'_ Mark thought to himself', waiting for Missy to calm down and ask, "What does she like"

I start to get off of Mark, "I am right here you know"

"We know you're here sis, to your answer Mark, she like personalize" said Missy.

"Really, that's what so important to her?" said Mark.

Missy's nodding her head. "Yeah"

"But there is nothing alike between Eve and Stephan" said Joe as he interrupt Missy.

"There are few both that have same in common" said Missy.

"Yeah like what, two common; w-o-w" said Joe in sassy voice.

" You know, I am going to keep loading more boxes and spend more time with Anthony before his bedtime" I said as I walk away to leave the others to their conversations.

Mark don't want me to leave, "You don't have to leave now"

"Sure I do, you all are backstabbing me like I am not here, so I'll leave and you'll have 101 Baker/Baylis" I yelled out.

Mark turn to Missy and Joe with a look, "Baylis?"

I heard him and yell out, "Like I said, I will let Missy and Joe give you a 101 Baker/Baylis and then you and I will talk later and alone"

Mark yell out, "Okay baby"

"Okay, ready for 101 Baker/Baylis?" said Missy.

Mark raised his eyes brown, "Should I be taking notes?"

Missy shocks her head, "Nope, just listen and remember them.

"Okay" said Mark as he getting comfortable.

"Stephan and Eve have two common" said Missy.

Mark interrupt Missy, "I thought this is 101 Baker/Baylis" and he was confused why Missy talking about Stephan, _'I don't give a shit about Stephan but my woman'_ Mark thought to himself.

"I am getting there, shut up and listen" said Missy.

"Okay shutting up now said Mark as Mark thoughts to himself, _'I feels like being back to school again but only the teacher don't say shut up to the students--'_ as his thoughts broke when Missy starts speaking.

"Stephan and Eve have brown eyes and they both are allergic to wool" said Missy.

Joe interrupts Missy, "Little note, make sure there is no wool around or near Eve"

"Okay" said Mark, but Mark didn't write it down, he just remembers.

"Anyways, Stephan fooled Eve a lots of things and making her think he is 'the one' for her" said Missy as she getting pissed at that part.

"Eve's very active, as you know that already, she loves to outdoor and okay being herself" said Joe.

Once Missy clam down, she wait for Joe to finish, "When Eve started to date Stephan, she wasn't herself and always indoor all the time"

"Why didn't she say anything" said Mark as he was confused about that.

"She did and found out he making tons of excused for everything, at first she think he was telling the truth, for example that he cannot go out to the forest because of his allergy, bugs, followers and dust, the list can go on and on" said Missy.

"For a while Eve believe Stephan because my mom is cleaning freak, when Eve move out to a apartment to live near University, he came to her apartment sometime, there was few dust and he wasn't have any allergy reaction at all, she didn't point that out to him at first, until Eve took Stephan to the cottage with few friends name Kyle, Mike and Guy and they all went to the forest" said Joe.

"What Stephan didn't think that Eve will notice anything he doing, when Eve went for a boat ride with Gramps and she caught Stephan going to the forest and still didn't say nothing" said Missy.

Joe interrupts Missy again, "Another thing is that Eve loves swimming, she goes for hours and Stephan hates swimming, always complaining that Eve's in the water too long and the next thing I know she stop swimming much"

" She wasn't herself until dad said something to Eve and she of course gave a thought, she sat down with Stephan and told him everything that she see and feels, he act like he didn't care about her feeling" said Missy.

"Everything was fine for few months, then of course Stephan asked Eve to marry him and she said yes" said Joe.

Mark listen to all that bastard have done to me, "Let me guess, he didn't think that she would wait too long"

Joe padding Mark's shoulder, "That right, thinking she that dumb"

"She wait for two year before getting starting planning her wedding" said Missy.

All the suddenly Mark start to worry, "Does that means she will do the same with me when I ask her to marry me?"

"I don't know" said Missy as Joe nodding his head agreeing her.

"Do you think she will do it in about two or three month?" said Mark with hoping looks.

"Like Missy said, don't know, we will see" said Joe.

Missy interrupts Joe, "Anyways, Eve was force to pay a vacation trip to Mexico, which she had no problem with that, she paid, have tons fun, but then at the end of the week; one of our friend Shane asked Stephan why he never ask to hold Eve's things… Guess what that bastard said"

"Bet it's nice since you said 'bastard'…" said Mark as seeing Missy getting pissed again.

After calming down a little, "He said that she isn't family, he quote 'I only carry my family things'… Stephan didn't realize that Eve heard that, she knew it was over" said Missy.

Joe handle Missy and Mark a drink and sat down again, "For few weeks Stephan tried to keep Eve for a while and after her birthday, he cheated on her with some other woman" said Joe.

"The worst thing is that Stephan cheated on her birthday and have Eve find like that, She was heart broken when she caught him banging the woman on her bed in her apartment, that was when she also tried to end her life with pills and I saved her" said Missy.

"That's the story about Stephan/Eve's relationship and don't go breaking her heart" said Joe.

Mark remembering my dad's threat, "I won't"

"Good then because you two have tons in common and a very good match" said Missy.

Mark smile at that comment, "Thanks" as he hears my voice in the hallway calling for him.

"Mark can you help me here please" I said as I am coming down the stairs slowly with the boxes where I cannot see where I am stepping down.

Mark gets up, "coming darlin'" he walks toward me and took one box and help me to put them in his truck.

"We better go home now" I said as I went back inside to check to see if I forget anything small but my motorbike that Mark will pick it up later this week with his truck.

"Okay, we will call you later" said Mark to Missy and Joe who standing near the door way. Anthony has already gone to bed. I hug them both, 'I feel like one of their kids who been sent to University or College.

* * *

I will try to update more soon… I might able to put chapter fourteen sometime tomorrow. L am writing right now my next story and hoping I will finish this story as well. It won't be about wrestling, it will be about Charmed, pairing will be Pi/C (Those who don't know what Pi/C are, Piper Halliwell and Cole Turner). I won't be one of those people who don't finish their story ever. Any feedback or a review would be great. Two thumbs up!! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter and many more to come... Hope you like this chapter and that I think did okay on it. Sorry to take forever to updated. I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Fourteen

We arrived at the house and before we could unload my things, I let the dogs out, when I walk pass the hallway stand table where I asked Missy to put there. On that table there a small dish for keys or money coins, paper pad and the phone, and there light flashing on the phone, when I took the dog outside, Mark press the button to listen to the message and it was from Michelle. She wanted to know when Mark is visiting her or she can come to his place.

'_Don't that girl have something better to do'_ I thought to myself and I can see Mark erase the message like he never it wasn't there in the first place and I didn't say anything. I don't need to because Mark's face shows he's getting annoying as much as I am.

Mark walk up to me and give me a kiss on the lip, "Come on baby, let unpack your stuff now"

We did made room for my clothes in Mark's closet, which is now our. The rest of my things I will unpack later, all of my boxes are now in one of the guess and sometime tomorrow I will finish the rest. Mark just helps me with big stuff and making room for my clothes.

Now we are chilling outside, I am sitting on Mark's lap, watching the dog playing and then the phone rang. I get up off of Mark and went to answer the phone, "Hello"

"Who is this?" said a woman voice

"Name's Eve and you will be?" I said

"Catharine, Mark's mother" said Catharine

"Oh, I will get him for you, hang on" as I walk to the back door yell at Mark, "Mark phone for you, it's your mother on the phone"

Mark walk inside the house and grab the phone from me, " Thanks babe" and I left alone and mind my own business, but can still hear Mark's voice in the background.

"Hey mom" said Mark

"I was wondering when you're visiting your father and I" said Catharine

"I am coming on Wednesday to Monday, if that okay with you" said Mark

"Good then, we'll see you sometime in the afternoon" said Catharine

"Bye mom" said Mark as he hung up the phone and walk back outside where I am sitting on the outside chair where Mark was sitting before he has to get up to take that phone call. He pulls me off the chair and sat down; pull me on him with his arm wrap around me and he kiss me on the temple.

"Why didn't you tell your mother that you're bringing me to your parents' house? I said

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop conversation?" said Mark

"How can I not listen when you're so damn loud, not my fault" I said.

"Alright, I will forgive you for that, and the answer to earlier question was that my mom sound like she is in hurry" said Mark

I turn a little and slap his shoulder, "You better call her back so your mom knows you are bringing someone else with ya so there is enough food to go around"

"There will be plenty food to go around, she'd feed whole army" said Mark

"I feel really sorry for your mother" I said

"I will give you something to be sorry about" said Mark as he buried his face into my neck.

"Oh really like what?" I said

"I am not telling you, you are going to find out about right now!" said Mark as he tickles me. I tried to get away from him but he held me on me too tight. Just then the phone rang once again and Mark let me go, "You're lucky the phone is ringing, but the real question do I want to answer the phone?"

Getting off him, "No you don't have to answer the phone, but I will" as I walk back inside the house and answer the phone. "Hello"

"Could I speak with Mark, it is his mother again" said Catherine

"Yeah sure, hang on I will get him for you" I said as Mark walks in the kitchen just before I could call him out and he took the phone from me when he already know who called, _'Maybe the kitchen has echo' _I thought to myself

"Hi mom" said Mark as he wrap his arms around me as Mark put the phone on speaker.

"Sorry to bother you Mark but do you happens to have bag of potatoes" said Catherine

"I am sure do mom but if not, I will buy some and bring it on Wednesday for you" said Mark

"Great, less work for me" said Catherine

"I was going to call you back to let you know that I am bringing someone with me on Wednesday to Monday" said Mark as I unwrap his arms to let the dogs back inside.

"Are you bring that girl name I think it was Michelle" said Catherine

"No mom, Michelle is history, we didn't even date" said Mark

"Then who is she?" said Catherine

I walk back to Mark and he wraps his arms around me once again and I lean on him listening to his and his mother conversations, "She's the love of my life, dad and you will love her, she my match in every way, better than Sara or Michelle for that matter" said Mark

"She sound lovely, cannot wait to meet her Mark" said Catherine

"Could you make sure have the horse out and the gates for the dogs" said Mark

"About the dogs, that nothing new about that and as for the horse, we will see how the weather is" said Catherine

"Okay mom, thanks" said Mark.

"I gotta go now Mark" said Catherine

They said their goodbye and hung up and turn me around to see that I am about to drop. He picks me up and starts walking into the hallway to the stair steps, "Come on, let go to bed now" said Mark

"I am not tried" I whined

"Oh really, then why do you look like you're going to drop?" said Mark still carrying me to our bedroom.

"I don't know" I said

"Well I do and get into bed now" said Mark

"Fine, you're bossy!" I said

"I will show you bossy and I always get want I want" said Mark.

I laugh as Mark tuck me into bed and I wait for Mark to join me, "Right like that will work with a stubborn woman you have here"

Mark changed into nothing but his boxer, "like I said before I meet or date you at Steve's house, I am always up for the challenges"

I had on light blue tank top with light blue boxer, "Good then, as long as we understand each other", Mark got into the bed and wraps his arms around me, I put my head on his chest and Mark turn on the Television on and I went sleep right away. It's took Mark few minutes to join me. The bedroom is dark along with TV light flashing and can see the dogs sleeping on the floor.

* * *

Mark woke up first, He turn to look at Eve sleeping peaceful near his arm side. Mark rolls over and kissed Eve's forehead and went to take the dogs outside. Once the dogs are outside, Mark starts his coffee and makes few calls and went to check his email. No email that so important for Mark. His email account is starting get him annoying because Michelle keep sent him email, either romantic or business email which drive him and Eve crazy. He hasn't got the chance to change his email address since Eve told him why not two have since Eve has two for business and pleasure and Mark don't know much about computer as much as Eve does. So Mark will let Eve help him set up another account for business and hoping Michelle won't get his new address, but then again, he knows Michelle will find out his new address because people at work don't really know how to keep their mouth shut. He click off the computer and went to get his coffee and on the way to take a shower.

He entre the bedroom and he see that Eve am holding Mark's pillow in her sleep. He went to take his shower since he has to meet Eve's dad for lunch, _'Hope Steven will let me marry this beautiful woman I have in my bed and for the rest of my life'_, Mark thought to himself while he finishing getting ready for the day. Since its only 10am, Mark promised to get all Eve's motorbike from Missy and Joe's house, _'I will get her motorbike after lunch, I am going to visit Steve and Debra for while'_ Mark thought to himself. He grabs his wallet, keys to his truck and left Eve a note where he's going. He let the dog back inside the house.

Since Steve and Debra happen to not be home, Mark decides to do a little shopping for his new bike. Few fans spot Mark and nicely ask for an autograph from him. Mark kindly did and then left him alone, _'That why I don't shop in public, I order online'_ Mark thought to himself as he left the store and walk to his truck. He didn't realize the time went fast because the truck's clock says 12:45pm. So he left the parking lot and drive to Crabby Joe to meet Steven. Mark has no idea that Steven had to bring his wife Marie along.

Mark parks his truck and walks into the restaurant and spot Steven and surprise to see Marie there as well. He walk up to them and shock Steven's hand and Marie hug Mark, "Thanks for meeting at short notice"

All three sat down, "It's not a problem, so there nothing wrong right?" said Marie a little worry

"Everything is fine, the reason I asked you here is that I need to ask you something, you can call me old fashion but that's me--" said Mark

A lady interrupts Mark and asks if they are ready to order. Once they all order, Steven and Marie have their focus on Mark was about to say, "as I was saying, I would like to ask you for your blessing in marrying your daughter"

Marie smile and Steven frown, "How do I know you not playing with her? I mean Stephan did the same" said Steven

Mark knew this might happen but he was ready to defend his love for Eve, "I know few things about Stephan did to Eve as Missy and Joe gave me 'Baker/Baylis 101' last night and I will tell you that I won't do that to Eve not now, not ever"

Steven nod his head, "It not that I don't trust you, I need to know what in for my daughter when you marry her?"

Mark sigh, "I don't know what in for her but I know that I will love her for the rest of my life more than both of my ex-wife or casual dates, I would give up my career for her, I want to be or have a family with her and I will not make her becoming housewife, not that she will let me anyhow"

Both Steven and Marie laugh at that, as the lady with the food walks to them and give them their food and they starting eating, "Look I know you're good for my daughter so you do have my blessing but hear my warning, hurt her and I will break your neck" said Steven

"Thank you, that's means a lots to me and to Eve as well" said Mark as he starts to eat.

"When are you going to ask her to marry you?" said Marie who so happy that her last baby finally getting marry.

"I will ask her to marry me up at the Cottage" said Mark as he took a drink.

Steven and Marie nod their head and then they all chat about other things. Their lunch went for an hour and half. They all had to go home as Mark promised Eve to get her bike. They said their goodbye and see each other up at the Cottage. Mark jump into his truck and drove to Missy and Joe's place with a smile on his face.

* * *

I woke up notice that Mark wasn't in bed and all the dogs at on the floor sleeping. I look at my bedside clock and its said 11:30am. I went downstairs and notice the answering machine red plashing, I press the button telling me there two message has been left beep and once again there that annoying voice, _"Hey Mark, It Michelle, you haven't call me back and I am going to be in town and I will stop by so sent that bitch away and we can get on it and I will be at the house around dinner tonight, be ready for me"_ beep and I left the message so Mark can hear it. I am not person who erase anything without letting anyone else know and it's about trust and I trust Mark knowing that there isn't anything going on between Mark and Michelle or any other females. "Over my dead body you are not getting anything from Mark" I said to the machine, beep then the last message came on, _"Hey It me Missy, let you know that Joe Anthony and myself would like to visit you for dinner or something like that and might drop off some of your motorbike you left behind since I know Mark supposed to pick some up, so call me let me know if that okay and talk to you later" _beep then telling me there is no more message left. I went to the kitchen and wondering where Mark went; I walk back into my bedroom and notice there a note on the dresser. I pick up then note and it said,

**Eve,**

**I went to visit Steve and Debra and will be picking up your motorbikes from your sister's house like I promise you last night, so I won't be home until later. Call me on my cell phone if you need anything. When I get home, would you help me with setting up a new email account for me?**

**Love ya**

**Mark**

I put the note in the garbage near the dresser, I went to do my workouts for an hour, and I am so gladly that Mark set his very own gym in the house along with an indoor and outdoor swimming pool. After my workout, I went swimming doing over fifty laps to work out my muscles and keep in shape, and after my workouts I feel great.

I took a shower and the phone rang. I let the machine get it and hoping isn't Michelle again, beep "We are not home or cannot get to the phone, so leave a message and we will get back to you" beep, "Hey man, it's Steve, Debra and I were wondering if we can come over for a visit for dinner or something, call us" beep as the message ended. I got out the shower and went to get dress. I simply have dark blue jeans and blue with black t-shirt with Harley pictures on it.

I went downstairs and went into the kitchen, made something for myself and let the dogs outside to play and do their business. I dial Missy number and the phone ring, "Hey Missy"

"_Hey sis, so what up?" said Missy_

"We would like you all to join dinner with us and Steve and Debra will be joining us as well" I said

"_Cool, will be there and need me to bring anything?" said Missy_

"No just bring whatever you want, we having home made lasagna" I said.

"_Great then see you at six for dinner" said Missy._

"Okay and see you later bye" I said as I hang up the phone. I made another call to call Steve back and let them know dinner sound great and at six. I also inform Steve that my sister and her family will be joining us as well. Steve told me that not problem and be here for dinner at six.

I went into the kitchen to look to see if I have all the things I need to make home made lasagna and I notice I need a few things so I walk to the phone and dial Mark's cell number.

"_Hello baby" said Mark._

"Hey, Mark could you stop at the food store and get me few things for dinner tonight?" I said

"_Sure thing baby, what do ya need?" said Mark_

"I need two green peppers, celery, few onions and I think that all unless you see something you want or we might need" I said

"_Got it not problem, will be home soon, I just at your sister's house right now" said Mark_

"Okay tell Missy I said hi and see you when you get home" I said

"_I love ya baby, bye" said Mark_

"Love you too, bye" I said as I hung up the phone and went to do laundry.

* * *

Mark hung the phone and he see that Missy walking toward him. He gave her a hug and then Missy walk Mark to the shed where Joe is and working on bring out Eve's bike to Mark and Joe's truck. Mark was a little confuse why Joe put Eve's bike into Joe's truck. Mark has no idea that they are going to his house for dinner.

"Umm why is Joe taking few bike to his truck?" said Mark.

"Oh Eve didn't tell you we are invited for dinner tonight at six?" said Missy.

Mark shock his head 'no' to Missy, "We didn't get to that part, well I am sure she will tell me when I get home but she did say hi"

"Yeah she sound a little annoy or something when I spoke to her on the phone" said Missy

"Really… well I will find out later, it might be nothing" said Mark as he loads the last bike to his truck and said his farewell to Missy and Joe.

"See you later tonight" said Missy

"Yeah see ya bye" said Mark as he drove off to his house to see his woman but will make quick store at the food store.

* * *

I am standing outside putting clean clothes, blanket, and sheet to dry. I turn to see where Zeus, Hades and Harley are playing together, just as they all stop playing when they hear a sound coming from the drive way. I can hear Mark's truck driving backward to the shed with my motorbike. I ran toward the truck and Mark got out getting ready and having me jump into his arm but only I ran by him toward my motorbikes, "My babies is home"

Mark turn around and his hand on his hip, "What am I? I thought I was your baby"

I turn around and laugh a little seeing Mark pouting, "Oh honey you're not my baby" Mark frown at that, "You're my bastard" as I walk toward him and wrap my arms around his neck, "I love you anyways and no one can replace ya".

Mark smile and wrap his arms around me and give me a kiss on the lip, "glad to know that darlin and I love ya too", Mark lead down a little, press his lip on mine and kiss me deep and passionately then he left me go, "Why don't you reload the food while I put your bike away"

I moan loudly when Mark let go of me, "That's not fair, you cannot leave me hot and bother"

"Sure I can and I promise ya I will make it up to ya later tonight" said Mark

"We might not since we have people coming over for dinner" I said as I open the backseat door and starting to grab the bags as I feel Mark's arms around me and put few kisses on my neck.

"Who's coming and why can't we do it tonight… I miss having your body riding me?" said Mark as he let me go as I turn around with bags around my hands.

I blush at that and trying not to get me very hot and bother, "Well Steve and Debra are coming to join us for dinner as well and Michelle called and invited herself over for dinner and thinking she might get something from you least that what she said on the answering machine and I even left if there for you to hear her messages yourself" gave Mark one short kiss on the lip and I walk away from him, "Oh and Missy, Joe and Anthony will be joining for dinner as well"

Mark yell, "Yes Missy told me before I got home and she said you sound like annoying on the phone and now I know why … Thanks babe, I believe ya, beside like you gonna let her do anything with me and as for her joining us for dinner; that's up to you because I believe you are cooking dinner right?"

"YES" I said as loud for Mark to hear me as I walk into the kitchen and I can see Mark reloading my bikes into the shed for me. _"Mark going have to build a new shed for more room"_ I thought to myself. I put all the food away as I left the green peppers, celery and onions out on the counter. Start chopping them and at the same time, I cook the ground lean beef, just as Mark walks into the kitchen, walk behind me and kiss me on the neck.

"What for dinner?" said Mark as he went to wash his hand in the kitchen sink.

"We're having homemade lasagna" I said

"Sound good, need any help?" said Mark.

"No but could you take the kitchen table apart since there will be more than four people" I said

"Sure no problem" said Mark as he walk to the kitchen table taking it apart while I cook. Mark sat on the stool near the counter and watches me do all the cooking. Mark feels bad for me doing it all but I told him it was fine.

"All done" I said to myself out loud as I put the lasagna in the oven and cook for an hour on low so it will be ready when the guest arrives.

"What are we going to do now since we have about hour and half for people to arrive" I said to Mark as I stand beside him with my arm around his shoulder.

Mark turn around and have me standing in between his legs, "Oh I can think a few things, how about make love before that bitch gets here?"

Mark turn around and have me standing in between his legs, "Oh I can think a few things, how about make love before that bitch gets here?"

"My, My Mark you're so romantic person" I said as covered my lips to Mark and Mark wrap his arms around my wrist and I have my arms around his neck, Mark kissing me back with our tongues tangling together, Mark's hand slid under my shirt gliding up and took it off.

Mark stares at my bra, it has dark blue, "Baby this gotta go" as he unhook my bra and take it off. He starts to kiss my shoulder as he drops my bra on the floor. He stands up and turns me around and put me on the counter. I moan when Mark put his lips on my breast as he lick and suck my nipple hard, "Like that baby?" as he went to my other breast and gave the same treatment as before. I moans loud as Mark's hand travel down to my jeans, "This gotta go too" he unbutton my jean and pull them down off my leg and let it drops on the floor.

We start to kiss hard as Mark push my panties out of the way, I pressed against his probing fingers. Mark stood back a little and watches me, "I need you to come for me baby"

My eyes locked with his and I moaned as Mark's thumb rubbed my nub hard, my head falling forward and moaned even more louder, "That's it baby, come for me, I want to see you come" Mark demanded.

I moved my hips in time with Mark's questing finger, my face buried in Mark's neck, and one big arm held me tight as I began to tremble, "That's it baby" Mark urged me.

I called Mark name as I rocked against him, "Oh shit … Marrrrkkk"

Mark held me till the tremors stopped, his lips brushing her cheek as he can hear my breathing so hard, "That's my girl"

"Mark, C... call me a girl one more time and I will..." I was interrupted when he silenced me with a kiss.

I put both hands on his face and kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone before.

When I pulled back to look at him, his green eyes were dark and smoky, full of lust and desire. He leaned down and started sucking gently on my neck until he made me moan.

"That's it moans all you want, baby," he whispered, tugging my earlobe between his teeth. "Are you ready to get some loving from me?"

"I been ready since you already made me come earlier," I said in a shaky voice.

"I can fix that...let me make love to you," he whispered. His voice was husky and deep as he pulled me to him, "I need you right now"

I didn't resist or pull back when he leaned down to kiss me. I welcomed the kiss, tangling my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. He lifted me up and carried me over to the nearest wall. We got his pants loose and he pulled them down a little, just enough to free that member out of his pant. He asked me to wrap my legs around him. Slowly pushing deep inside me.

"Oh, Mark," I moaned as he grinded slowly against me.

"Oh yeah that's it "Mark whispered. "So wet for me" He leaned down and kissed me as Mark stroked in and out.

I gave a surprised little gasp as Mark quickened the pace. He laughed into my mouth as he kissed me. Then Mark was moving in and out frantically, trying to go as deep as he could possibly go. Mark bit his lips as he worked, and when I looked up into his eyes, I saw desperation, frustration, and desire all rolled into one. When we both went over the edge, Mark grabbed me and held me tightly to him, kissing my lips as I let a scream out.

"Eve... I love you so much," as Mark panted when it was over. He didn't want to let me go.

"I love you, too, Mark," I whispered back, clinging to him. "More than you can ever know."

Mark let me go a little and look into my eyes and it tells me all how he feels toward me. I kiss his cheek, nose, forehead and then his lip. We pressed our forehead together for few min before Mark let me down. We put our clothes back on. Once our clothes are on, Mark wraps his arms around me and stays like that for few min as I wrap my arms around him as well. We broke apart when the dogs started to bark.

"I will go and see what the dog barking at" said Mark as he gave me a kiss on the lip and went outside. I went back doing cooking and cleaning the counter where we had sex not while ago. I start to make garlic bread with cheese and salad when I heard the front door open.

* * *

Who walked in the house? Wanna guess for me? Could it be Steve and Debra or Missy, Joe and Anthony or is it Michelle? If you have any suggestion or idea I am open to them. I might type another chapter before I go on my vacation for a month but don't know if I will have the time, we will see…


	15. Chapter 15

Here is another chapter and I won't be updating a chapter until later in August. Hope you like this chapter and the story!! I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Fifteen

"What was it Mark?" I said without turning around to see him. I didn't hear Mark talking back at me so I figured he was left or something and I still didn't bother to turn around to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said a female voice.

I jumped a little and accentually cut my finger on the knife; "Shit" I mumbled, I went to the kitchen sink and turn on cold water. I put my finger into the waster as I turn my head toward the female voice; I roll my eyes when I see female voice is Michelle. "What do you mean what the hell am I doing here?"

"You don't live here, and I made sure Mark get rid of you before I get home" said Michelle with her hands on her hips. Her face is showing she is pissed that I am here not gone.

I raise my forehead at the 'home' comment and turn around to see Mark is outside feeding the animals and have no idea that Michelle is here. I can feel her staring at me waiting for me to say something, I turn around after I finish cleaning my cut, went back to finish the rest of the salad. I throw out some of the vegetables since it's has blood on it.

"Hello, I asked you a question" said Michelle getting even more pissed that she being ignored.

"Well, I live here now and you didn't really tell Mark to make sure I was gone, you left a message for him" I said.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop or respect Mark's private?" said Mark.

"Yes my mother has taught me well, but since I do live here and I can answer the phone or listen to the answer machine when Mark is home or not home" I said as I stare at Michelle not backing down.

"Well you need to get out so Mark and I can do it" said Michelle

I was so shock Michelle said that out loud toward me, _'She didn't just say that to me' _thought to myself. Michelle and I didn't see Mark standing in between the kitchen slide door. I tried my hardest not got get piss at Michelle, "Over my dead body you and Mark are not going to do anything at all and don't test me girl" I said.

"I am not a girl, I am growing woman" said Michelle.

I laugh at that, "Could have fooled me".

"What does that supposes to mean!" said Michelle as her face all red.

"If you're a growing woman, then act like one" I said

"I am not going to argue with you, just get me Mark and get the hell out" said Michelle

"I am not your butler, you want Mark, then you go get him yourself" I said as move around the counter and standing in front of Michelle. and want to punch her in the face.

"You would make a great butler maybe more like a slave, you nigger" said Michelle.

I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head like is she insane. _'She didn't call me a nigger, she didn't call me a nigger'_ I thoughts to myself as I narrowed my eyes at Michelle, "Want to repeat that again for me?"

"Which part … the nigger?" said Michelle.

"Yeah the 'N' word" I said as I was about to beat the crap out of her, _' NO ONE CALLS ME A NIGGER AND GET AWAY WITH IT'_ I thought to myself as Mark's voice in the kitchen stop me before it get out of hand.

"Eve gets upstairs while I have a chat with Michelle" said Mark

I turn around seeing Mark now walking into the kitchen as I was little hurt and mad that Mark wants to talk to Michelle alone. Mark can see that I am little hurt but what I didn't know he heard what Michelle said and he was doing it for me, more for my sake.

"A word of advice Michelle, don't ever call a black person a nigger, especially if it a person who don't know you or don't like you and Mark watch the lasagna while you're in here" left the kitchen but not after I gave Michelle an evil eyes at her. Mark can tell the eyes telling Michelle stay away from Mark or you will get it.

* * *

Mark watch until Eve was really out of hearing and the kitchen. He can hear Eve slamming the door, _'She is really mad'_ Mark thought as he turn around to look at Michelle who all smiling and flashing her eyes at him.

"What the hell wrong with you Michelle?" said Mark

"What!! I haven't done anything wrong here" said Michelle trying to get out of it

"You're not getting out of this, you show up at my house, disrespecting my love of my life, and not only disrespecting Eve, you insulted her" said Mark

"Mark I have the right to say these thing when she is in our house and I told you to make sure she was gone" said Michelle

Mark narrowed his eyes and his hands on his hips, " It's not our house, it mine and Eve's house, you're just a guest who invited yourself with out asking, and yes you did left a messages about me kicking Eve out of the house so we can do it--" Mark was cut off by Michelle.

"What do you mean it's not our house?" said Michelle

"That what I meant, it mine and Eve the woman I sent upstairs' house, not you and we're not dating at all" said Mark.

"Are you dumping me?" said Michelle not getting anything Mark just said.

Mark raised his arms and hands in the air and breath so hard, "Are you not hearing me? ... What are you deaf or something?"

Michelle has her hands on her hips, "How can you says that to me Mark, I love you"

"Well I don't love you. I am so in love with Eve and I won't have anyone or me to hurt her and I know I hurt Eve's feeling by standing here with you when I should be upstairs calming her down" said Mark.

"That's means you love me if you're standing here talking to me in the kitchen alone" said Michelle as she walk lot closer to Mark. She put her right hand on his chest and rubbing it, just as Michelle frozen when she heard a growl near her. She let her hand off the chest and turns a little to see one of the dogs growling at her, "Mark call off your dog"

"Zeus is just protecting his mommy" said Mark as the two other dog join Zeus.

"Well, get rid of dogs, they are not staying here while I am living with you" said Michelle.

Mark step back from Michelle, "Well that's good then, you don't live here do you now? … Zeus, Harley and Hades was here first, so they stay here but you can go for all I care"

"Shouldn't Zeus protect me, since I am his mommy and you're the daddy?" said Michelle.

"He is protecting his mommy, by the way you're not his mommy … the dogs' mommy is upstairs and Zeus felts Eve's emotions" said Mark.

"Why don't we go upstairs and fuck the shit out of each other huh?" said Michelle who totally ignored what Mark said while ago.

"No I won't be fucking the shit of you, I will do that with Eve and making love with her is best thing to do, which I need to see her and explain that you and me are nothing more than co-worker" said Mark

"Not when I am staying here" said Michelle

"I will make love with Eve either you're here or not" said Mark

"How could you say--" said Michelle as she was interrupting by a car beep out loud.

Mark can hear Eve's feet storming down the stairs. He moves little to see the hallway and see Eve opening the door. Just as Zeus, Hades and Harley ran outside with Eve, he follows and left Michelle in the kitchen all angry and annoyed that Mark not doing anything with her once again.

* * *

I slam the door very angry at Michelle and little upset at Mark for wanting to talk to Michelle. I got over it after I did a little cleaning. I made, clean the guest room for Michelle since I have some of my things in that room. I moved my things in Anthony's room because I don't trust Michelle going through my things and maybe steal them. A loud beep, I stop my moving around upstairs and went to my bedroom and look outside to see who was beeping. I saw it was Joe's truck. I hurried to the door and open, just as Zeus, Hades and Harley running out the door as well.

"You're here at last" I said.

Anthony hop out of the truck and ran toward me. I grab him and hug him hard, "I miss you Aunt Eve" said Anthony still hugging me.

I pull Anthony back a little and kiss his temple, "I miss you too, and it's not the same without you"

"Me too, mommy don't make good smoothie as you do, don't tell mommy I said that" said Anthony.

"It's our little secret" I said as let Anthony down. I gave Missy and Joe a hug.

"Uncle Mark I miss you too" said Anthony once Mark step out the house and Mark left Anthony into his arms and hug him.

"Miss you too buddy" said Mark and then let him down as he walks to Joe's truck to start unloading my motorbike to the shed. Just as I see another black truck pulling into the drive way.

"Uncle Steve and Aunt Debra here too" said Anthony who is running toward them very excited. I can see Steve pick Anthony up and give him a hug as well Debra gives him a kiss on the cheek. Steve said his hello and help unloading the motorbike with Mark and Joe.

I look down at Zeus and Zeus look up at me, "you take care of Anthony for me alright?" I said as Zeus bark like he understood me.

"It looks like Zeus is a mommy's boy to you" said Debra as she walks toward me and gave me a hug.

I hug her back, "Zeus, Hades and Harley are mommy's boy to me, just Zeus likes to protect me more than Hades and Harley and don't ask me why because I have no clues why"

Missy, Debra and I walk back inside the house and forgot about Michelle who been left in the kitchen all alone. Just as we walks into the kitchen and I see Michelle sitting on a stool near the counter nursing herself a drink, "Michelle, what are you doing here" said Debra who surprise to see her here and Missy got why I was so annoyed on the phone earlier.

"Oh Debra, I live here and what do are you doing here" said Michelle

Debra turns to me and gave me a question look, I just snuggling my shoulder, "Umm well Mark and Eve invited Steve and myself for dinner along with Missy, Joe and Anthony … I had no idea you're coming here as well"

"She didn't get invited to join dinner, she invited herself without asking us" I said as I stand over the oven to take out the lasagna as I can see it needs to cook a little more. I put the lasagna back into the oven.

"I didn't have to ask you, I live here and you don't" said Michelle as Debra was going to say something as I shake my head 'no', "just let it go" I mumbled. Missy and Debra got it and know that I don't want cause a problem.

"Michelle why don't you check out the shed where Mark is, and try to stay away from Zeus while you're at it" I said.

"I will do that and I hate these dogs" said Michelle as she left the kitchen.

"The shed is behind the house, beside the barn" I said as I was laughing.

"What was that?" said Missy

"Oh Michelle think she can get it on with Mark and want me to get the hell out" I said.

"Who does she think she is?" said Debra

"She is a growing woman, her words not mine … She think she lives here and always get her own way … she think me as a butler or a slave once again her words not mine… oh yeah right before you all arrived I was sent upstairs so Mark can talk to Michelle alone but not after she called me a nigger twice"

Debra and Missy was shock, "Mark sent you upstairs instead stand by you?" said Debra

"Yup pretty much it" I said.

"She called you a nigger twice" said Missy

"Oh yeah" I said

"And you didn't beat her up" said Missy

"I was going to but Mark stopped me before I could do anything and I wanted to so bad, no one calls me a nigger twice I might add and get away with it" I said.

"Damn she has a death wish I tell you that" said Missy knowing that Mark is in a dog house now.

"Well she staying here for few nights I think, like I said before she invited herself so she can get it on with Mark.

"Ha, like you're going let her" said Missy knowing me so well

"You're damn right I won't, if I have to make love with Mark so Michelle can hear then I will" I said

Debra and Missy laugh, "Knowing you, you never back down a challenge, never did and you won't stop now" said Missy.

"Damn right I won't break down a challenge" I said

"I cannot wait to tell Steve what Michelle said and I bet if I told Dwayne and he will give her a whipping ass she deserves" said Debra.

"Why don't we go to the shed and see what happening there" I said

Missy laugh, "Other word means she needs to see Michelle keeping her hand to herself" as she said to Debra and I can still hear her.

"Oh shut up" I said and three of us went outside. I can see Steve, Joe, and Mark near the fence as Anthony sitting on the fence petting Ares the horse as Michelle standing beside Mark way too close and trying to pet Agro, but Agro won't let her even if she has apple in her hand. I whistle to Agro as the horse move her head under Michelle's hand, hit her hand hard and her hand went a little over her head as the apple went over her head toward me. I catch the apple with my right hand and watch Agro walking toward me. Steve, Joe, Mark and Michelle turns toward me, Mark smile watching me give Agro the apple. Mark knows that Agro and I have a great relationship. Michelle is boiling mad.

"Aunt Eve, I am feeding Ares" said Anthony who focuses on petting the horse. I can see three dogs lying near Anthony just like I ask Zeus to look after Anthony.

"Good boy, did you feed Agro?" I said as Agro left her head when I said her name.

"I tried, but that blond woman keeps trying to feed Agro" said Anthony who has no idea who Michelle is.

"My name is not blond woman, it's Michelle little boy" said Michelle as she walk little toward Anthony, but stop when the dogs especially Zeus got up first and growl at her a little.

"Michelle, Anthony just a boy who just describe who you look like" I said as I walk toward to the dogs and pet them. They all lay down again, minding their business.

"Yeah it's better than blondie or other words he hear from his father" said Missy.

"Yeah don't have a cow" said Anthony who trying to feed Agro some apples.

We all expect for Michelle who laugh at that comment. I grab Anthony down off the fence, "Let get wash up and ready for dinner"

"I will put the horse back into the barn and then be inside" said Mark as he give me a kiss and walk to the barn. Mark still thinks I am so mad at him.

"I will help Mark" said Michelle.

I wave my hand let her know go ahead, "Be my guest"

"You're going to let her alone with Mark" said Debra who said it a little loud. Mark heard that and turns to see Michelle is following him. He rolls his eyes at himself and continues to walk toward the barn.

"I don't have time to argue with Michelle and I am little mad at Mark for not stand by me earlier" I said as we all walk into the kitchen. We wash up, "Anthony why don't you set up the table for me please"

"Sure Aunt Eve, but I cannot reach the plates" said Anthony.

"I will help you" said Debra

"Why are you mad at Mark?" said Steve who has no idea what happened earlier.

I explain Steve and Joe what I told Debra and Missy earlier and I see Joe's mouth shape as 'O'

"Mark is so in dog house now" said Joe

Mark walk into the house hearing what Joe just said, he knew he was in trouble but not that bad, "I am not in the dog house, I have good reason why I sent Eve upstairs especially after Michelle used 'N' words".

"Sure you did Mark" said Steve as Mark getting mad and annoying.

"Alright that enough, dinner is starting and what happens earlier is over and we will talk about it later not now especially in front a little boy" I said as I lay the lasagna.

"Woman sit down, you cooked, we set the table up" said Missy

"I don't mind guys" I said as I starting to grab the salad but Mark grab it first, at the same time he grab my hand, walk toward a chair.

"Sit and we will do the rest" said Mark as he has me sit waiting for the table to finish setting up, Mark bend down to give me a little kiss on the lip. He put the salad down on the table and went get the garlic bread. We all ready to eat. No one pay attention to Michelle.

"Oh my god, way too fatty for me … you put too much cheese in it" said Michelle.

"If you think it too fatty, then don't eat it" said Joe as he cut Anthony food into small pieces.

"Now I am going to starve" said Michelle with whinnying voice.

"There food for you on the table, you choose to starve then that's your problem" said Missy who enjoying homemade lasagna.

"Who wants to eat something nigger made anyways" said Michelle

Everyone drop their fork but Anthony, "Mommy what does nigger mean" said Anthony

"It's a very, very rude word and you never ever say that word to anyone … you got me" said Missy

"Got it mommy" said Anthony who went back eating.

Missy gets up from the table, "Don't you dare say that word to my sister ever again, and that the third time you said it"

Joe grab Missy arm to have her sit, just as Anthony announce us that he is done, "Anthony why don't you go outside to play some more and take Zeus with you" said Joe

"Okay daddy… comes on Zeus" said Anthony as Zeus went along with him outside.

We wait until Anthony is out of hearing, "I don't know what is your problem but you do not call a black person you don't know so well a nigger especially it's my sister you're call her one" said Missy.

"I can call who ever I want, you don't see Mark do anything about it" said Michelle who sitting beside Mark. She put her hand on his leg and rubbing it. I stay quiet the whole time because I was very mad and upset at the same time. Mark grab remove Michelle's hand off him like she has diseases.

"I'm not hungry anymore, excuse me" I said as I try to leave the table but Mark won't let me.

"No you are staying here, you cook all day and you're going to enjoy it" said Mark as he nod his head a little have everyone to eat as well. I pick up my fork and start to play with it, Mark grab his fork and take some piece and bring it to my mouth, I smile a little and took some, "Good girl, don't let her get to you" whisper only for me to hear, I nod my head and start eating my own food and totally ignore Michelle, but she not have it.

"Mark stop feeding her, she not a baby you know" said Michelle as everyone beside me giving Michelle 'shut the fuck up' look.

"I will feed Eve any way I like, I do not hear any complains from her so you shut up and eat or leave the table so the rest of us can enjoy the food that Eve spend sometime today to cooking for us" said Mark.

"She going to get fat if she eats all that, how much does Eve weights?" said Michelle.

I crush my hand left hard and my knuckles turn white. Mark grabs one of my hands and rubbing it. He was going to say something but Steve beat him to it and raise his voice so loud, "Woman don't you know when to be quiet? It's real simple, SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU".

Michelle jump back a little, "Mark are you going to let Steve talk to me like that"

Mark got up and took my hand with him, "Yes I will let Steve or anyone else at the table talk to you anyway they see it fit" as he starts to take me out of the kitchen, but Michelle once again pushing her luck has to say something.

"Where the hell are you going with her?" said Michelle

"I am going to take Eve downstairs and what I do with her isn't any of your business" said Mark as he left the kitchen along with me.

Michelle yells out for Mark and me to hear, "Better not being doing anything other than talking"

Missy just had it with her, "You shut up and eat or leave the table, I don't want to hear from you right now and don't push my luck" as she continue to eat and chat with others. Joe got up to look outside to check on Anthony who playing with the dogs on the ground.

* * *

Once Mark and I were downstairs, I start to have tear running down a little. We sat down on the gym mat as Mark pull me to his lap and let me cuddle and cry a little. Mark rocking me and rubbing my back to calm myself down, "Are you okay now baby" said Mark after I was done crying.

I nod my head, "Yeah thanks Mark"

"No problem, lean on me anytime alright" said Mark.

I didn't say anything for a few mins and Mark starts to kiss my temple. It make me feel relax in his big tattoos arms, "Why were you crying baby" said Mark

"Mark do you think I am fat?" I said as I look into his eyes hoping he will give me a better answer.

Mark can see my eyes with fear of what he thinks of me, "No baby, you're perfect to me, I will love you either you're fat, thin, short or tall … I love you just the way you are" as he kiss my lip gently and then kiss my forehead.

"Thanks Mark, I love you too" I said I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry if I hurt your feeling for not stand by you earlier in the kitchen with Michelle" said Mark

"It's alright I needed to leave the kitchen anyhow before I do something I might not like" I said.

"Am I out of the dog house now?" said Mark

I laugh a little, "Yeah you are, but you can always go back to the dog house anytime you piss me off"

"Got it babe, Feel better now?" said Mark

"Yeah I feel much better" I said

"Ready to go back upstairs now" said Mark as I move my head off his shoulder

"Yeah but if Michelle calls me a nigger one more time, I am going to beat her" I said as Mark laugh and left me off him and stand up.

"Baby, I will hold her for ya" said Mark as we went back into the kitchen not looking forward to see or talk with Michelle.

* * *

"What taking them so long" said Michelle as she getting annoying and piss that Mark is downstairs so long.

"They are working out their problem that you cause earlier today" said Missy as she put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Debra is helping Missy as well, while the Steve and Joe are chatting at the table ignoring Michelle's bitching.

"What's downstairs anyways" said Michelle.

"I don't know Michelle, today is first time I been here" said Missy.

Steve answer Michelle question for Missy, "There are laundry room, storage room, and gym room with Mark very own ring set in the middle of the room unless Mark moved it"

"Well all that going out and change it to a small living room with bar set" said Michelle

"You will not be changing anything around our house" said Mark as he and I walk into the kitchen to hear what Michelle said.

"What took you forever" said Michelle

"None of your business, but we were talking and making up" said Mark as he lead himself and me to the kitchen table.

"Making up? Mark you said you're won't do anything with her" said Michelle

"I think you have some hearing problem because I know I didn't say any of that" said Mark.

Missy set down a tea for me, Debra and Missy, "I am going to need a shot after all this" I said as I took a tip of my tea.

Everybody laugh at that, "No you don't and save your shots for the Cottage next week", I groan at that and Missy left her shoulder like 'What I do?' and I turn my eyes to where Michelle is, "Oh shit … I am sorry" said Missy

"You have a Cottage? … and Mark not going" said Michelle so demanding

"Why's that I may ask" I said.

"He will be with me, fucking me while you gone just like you're supposed to today" said Michelle

I was going to say something but Mark beat me to it, "Oh I won't be with you, and I am going to the Cottage and meet Missy and Eve's family"

"If you're going then I am going" said Michelle.

"I don't think there room for you now" said Mark.

"Then make some room Mark, like you sleep with me and the bitch can sleep outside" said Michelle.

I just had it with her, I turn to her breath hard, "My name is Eve and you're not coming beside it's my Cottage and my sister's Cottage"

"Fine I just show up and you have no choice but have me stay with you all" said Michelle.

"Really you think so? Because it's real simple I will tell everyone who is going not to tell where it's is and if you happens to mange to came, sleep in the car" I said as I got up and left the kitchen.

Michelle yells out, "Mark will tell me"

"No I won't tell you, even if you give me million dollars … Come on Steve the game is on now" said Mark

"Hey what about me?" said Joe

"Oh you can join too as long you into baseball" said Mark.

"Oh I will pass" said Joe.

"Oh now I see where Eve hates baseball" said Mark.

"Whatever, but I do however like to play or watch golf so that not me why she hates golf" said Joe.

Joe, Mark and Steve sat on the couch starting to watch baseball when Michelle stand in front of Mark giving him a look, "What do you want now Michelle"

"Mark get off the couch and go upstairs with me now" said Michelle who once again demanding tones.

"Ahh, no Michelle, I like where I am now" said Mark.

Michelle just sat on Mark's lap too fast for Mark to do anything about it. I walk into the den room to see that Michelle sitting on Mark and moving too much. It like Michelle trying to wake up his cock, but it not working for her, "Mark could you please show Anthony, Joe and Missy around the house"

"Sure babe" said Mark as he left Michelle in his arms and turn around to drop her on the couch. He left the den room along with Steve and Joe, even if Steve already been to the house, he just don't want to be alone with Michelle. Michelle was so pissed off and decides to join the rest so she knows what to change and what to stay around the house.

* * *

I will update my next chapter when I get back home in August. Hope you all have a great summer!! Reviews would be nice!


	16. Chapter 16

I am back and sorry to taking too long to update. Right now I am writing, typing a new story for T.V Show calls "Charmed" (Piper/Cole), if you are a Pi/C fan please read and let me know how I did it. So here is another chapter. Hope you like this chapter and the story!! I don't own any WWE but the others and Eve. Also thank you for the reviews :)

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Sixteen

_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content_

After showing around the house, Missy loves the house and mostly like the gym Mark made for himself down the basement with his very own ring sets, "Mark your house is beautiful" said Missy.

"Thanks but Eve move things around to make it looks bigger and a home for us" said Mark in proud tones as we all went into the den room again and sat down, Debra, Missy and I let the guys watch their sport channel. Michelle sat down loudly to get everyone attention but me because she been giving negative comment about each room and starting to piss me even more, but I let it go when Mark give me a kiss on the lip to calm me down and annoy Michelle at the same time, which made me feel little better.

"Mark I need you right now" said Michelle in an annoying voice.

"What for?" said Mark not having his eyes leaving the TV.

"So we can have sex already" said Michelle as everybody in the room beside Anthony rolls their eyes at Michelle.

"Michelle as I already told you before and earlier, I won't have sex with you but only with Eve" said Mark.

I smile at that and Mark turn his head toward me and smile back, Michelle didn't like that look and made a loud groan, "Fine then I will have sex with you when you come back on the road with me when Eve is not there" and I chuckling at that.

"Well you're going to wait for a long time because I am not coming back in almost a year' said Mark.

"Why?' said Michelle, who is shock and mad about Mark won't be traveling with her and others.

"I am resting my body as my boss order me to, my hips and arms hurting me right now" said Mark.

I had to say something to make Michelle even more mad, "Yeah he going to be with me for eight or more long month, I am going to meet his parents, Mark going to meets the rest of my, then who knows what we will do after all that"

Steve laugh at the look of Michelle knowing that Mark is going to spend his time with me not her, "You know Mark, you should have Eve meet Scott and Kevin and I bet Eve will give Scott hard time"

"Maybe I will give them a call to see what's new with them before making plan, far as I know they could be working or not home" said Mark

"Who are they? How come I never meet them?" said Michelle in her whinny voice.

"Do I have to answer that? You already met them and they don't really like you" said Mark

"When because I don't remember meeting Scott or Kevin" said Michelle still in her whinnying voice.

"You know Scott Hall and Kevin Nash" said Steve

"Oh them, I don't even know why you're friend with a lazy asshole men in the first place" said Michelle.

"Well I don't either but I am glad and they are not lazy or asshole, so watch your mouth" said Mark.

"Whatever, you're not being friends with them anymore" said Michelle in demand voice.

"Why is that?" said Mark who getting little more mad now.

"Because I am your girlfriend and I said so" said Michelle once again in demand tones.

"Really, I guess I have to ask Eve then because she is my girlfriend, not you" said Mark as he turn his head toward me and kiss me on the lip.

"Don't worry Mark, I am looking forward meeting Scott and Kevin" I said.

Joe starts to get up slowly, "I think it's time for us to go home since Anthony is asleep on Joe's chest" said Missy as she get up and get her things. Debra and Steve are getting up as well to leave too. Steve is also off work for few months but will be back before Mark does. Michelle just sat there and hoping that Mark will take her offer since everyone is leaving now, but Mark didn't take Michelle's offer and follow me to lead the others out the door and say good bye to them.

I closed the door and groan when I see Michelle still sitting on the couch in the den where Mark and I were sitting, "I really don't want to deal with her right now Mark" said in a low voice so Michelle can't hear but loud enough for Mark to hear me.

'Don't worry baby, we will say good night, then reunion to the bedroom and I am going to make love to you all night baby" said Mark

"What about Michelle who happens to be next two doors down from our bedroom" I said but still don't care if she heard us.

"Who gives a fuck if she heard us, least she knows I am getting some luck tonight but not from her" said Mark.

"We say our good night, could you make me some tea while I take the dogs outside to do their business then we can fuck each other out" I said as Mark breaks a big smile.

"Sure thing babe" said Mark. We both said our good night and Michelle was shock that Mark didn't stay with her since she knows I am going bed as well.

'_I will just go into Mark's bedroom and have my way with him'_ Michelle thoughts to herself, as she said good night not trying to show her shock or angry face toward Mark or me, but I can see she is planning something.

After Mark finish making my tea and the dogs are finish doing their business and we can see Michelle is no longer in the den, "Mark I am getting the feeling Michelle is up to something" I said as Mark grab my hand and handles my tea to me.

"Don't worry if she doing something other than keeping her hand to herself, I will throw her out of the house even if in the middle of the night" said Mark as we both walk upstairs and I am waiting for anything pop out toward to scared the shit out of me. Mark opens our bedroom to see Michelle sitting on my area of the bed with a lace teddy.

"Nice clothes Michelle, but I know you are in the wrong room, your bedroom is two doors down" said Mark not having any effect from Michelle's lace teddy.

'Oh come on Mark, you cannot ignore my body, Eve don't have my kind of body" said Michelle in a sexy voice.

I went to the bathroom to change into orange tank top with orange and yellow underwear, I came out to hear what Mark said, 'No Michelle you're right about that, Eve don't have your body, but she has be best body in the world and never going to trade that body, heart and soul, now I am not going to ask you one more time, please leave or I will have no problem kicking you out of the house in the middle of the night"

Michelle left the room but not after she slams the door so loud showing how angry she is, "Thanks Mark" I said as Mark grab me and kiss me hard. He pushes me on the bed and land on top of me.

Mark starts to kiss my shoulder and then my neck to my ear, 'baby why are you in clothes when you know I am going to take it right off" as I moan at Mark kissing my neck and then sucking so hard know for sure there will be a hickey.

I moan loudly as Mark grab bottom of my tank top and took it off, he Kissed his way from my throat down to my breasts as he caressed them with almost teasingly light strokes. Cupping them, Mark brushed his thumbs across pert nipples while kissing soft skin in the valley between my breasts. I became more impatient for more; I rocked my hips against Mark's arousal as my hands ran over his long hair.

"You want more?" said Mark

"Yes Mark… please" I said

I whimpered softly as Mark flicked his tongue over a nipple, "Like that or like this?" said Mark. He took it in his mouth, gently teasing it with his teeth and tongue until I yelled out my answer loudly.

"Yes! God just like that!" I said.

Without taking Mark's month away, he smiled up at me; taking his time before moving to give the same loving attention to her other breast. Each lick and nibble sent shots of lust straight to my core, making me ache for release. I whimpered with need and ground myself against the strained bulge in Mark's pants. He was now painfully hard and wanted to bury himself in me so badly that it was hurting him.

"Fuck you taste good!" said Mark.

Giving each one last lick, Mark shot me a sexy grin before lacing his hands in my hair to devour my mouth. I leaned into Mark's kiss, pushing him until he was flat on his back. When I attempted to pull away from his hands tightened in my hair.

"Not done with you yet baby" said Mark.

And Mark meant it. He wasn't letting me go, leaving me little choice. I straddled Mark and rose to my knees, ran my hands down his chest and under, I loosen Mark's pants. Realizing that Mark intent to raise his hips enough for me to shove them down to his thighs. His erection freed, he groaned deeply when I circled the tip with my fingers, and then ran my hands down his length, stroking him. Mark bucked into me grip and I sat up. I worked my way down to his chest, kissing and touching him until I am on the floor and on my knees before him.

Mark touched my arm as if to lift me back up, "Eve, you don't-." said Mark but I cut him off.

I flicked my tongue over the tip of his arousal and Mark stilled, "Shut up, sit back, and let me play" I said.

"Well when you put it-. Aw shit!" said Mark as his remark was cut short by my hot, wet mouth enveloping a good portion of his length. Pulling back, I slowly licked him from base to tip before closing around him again. Mark fisted the cover of the bed as he watched me doing him. Every movement of my mouth stoked his lust and beads of sweat now appeared on his brow. There was something about seeing meon my knees in front of him that drove him wild and threatened what control he had left. The sight of me was getting him just as aroused as what I was doing tohim. As much as he wanted it, he wasn't going to let me continue, preferring to be inside me more than anything. But damn her mouth felt good as hell.

Groaning, he made me stop. "That's enough woman" said Mark

He finished removing his shoes and pants and we moved to the middle of the bed with him on his back and me on my knees over him. Mark ran his hands up her legs, pleasantly surprised at the easy to take off my underwear. Mark loves my bottoms for bedtime because it's has easy access and my underwear are mostly lose.

"I like your clothes lots, less work and easy to deal with. What kind of thing is this?" said Mark as he tugged on the material.

I grinned and my hands went to push my underwear off and throw it on the floor with the rest of my and Mark's clothes, "I don't know, I mostly get them at the stores" I said

Without an ounce of effort, Mark pulled my back down to him until my body was flush against his. Mark rolled them and with me now on my back, he settled between my knees and grabbed a pillow.

"Lift your ass." Said Mark

I did what he asks and he moved it beneath my hips, propping me up just for him, and pushed my thighs apart. I chewed on my bottom lip in anticipation and my breathing quickened before Mark could even touch me. His lips brushed lightly over the inside of my thighs, making me shiver. Then his tongue flicked over my nub and I squirmed beneath him. Not hearing a thing, Mark looked up to see my knuckle was in my mouth to stifle my sounds since I know Michelle is in the house not only in the house, she is next two doors away.

Mark know why I not making any sound but Mark isn't having that, he doesn't care if the world can hear them making love, "Take it out. I wanna hear you" said Mark

I sighed and move it to fist the sheets, knowing I will need them. Mark passed his mouth slowly over me, flicking his tongue again, and smiled when he heard a small whimper from me, "Better, but I want more, much more" said Mark

Mark lowering his mouth and he feast on my aching flesh, taking his time to enjoy tasting me as he licked, sucked, and nibbled until I was writhing and sobbing beneath him. Entire time my body was quivering from the sensations flooding me, but Mark didn't relent despite my pleas. Everything about me was sweet and Mark couldn't get enough.

"I can't-. Oh god pleases!" I said

Unable to prevent my body's automatic response, I stiffened when I felt the touch of his fingers. Mark swirled his tongue over my clit and took the nub between his lips, making me a slave to the pleasure he was giving me. As my back began to arch Mark pressed his finger deeply into me. I pulled hard on the material in my hands and pleaded for more. Mark slid a second in while stroking me as his mouth brought me ever closer to my peak. The sweet tension in me was building, and I tried to move myself against his hand to find my release, but Mark won't allow it.

Mark curling his fingertips and pressed them up as they moved inside me and my hips bucked involuntarily from the intense sensation of pleasure that jarred my body. Panting and trembling I cried out for Mark to finish it. Just as I tightened around his fingers and Mark backed off completely, removing his mouth and fingers from me. I nearly choked on my protest, grabbing for his shoulders as Mark moved up to my body and drove into me, thrusting hard and deep. I cried out as Mark entered and wrapped my legs around him. Leaning down, Mark slanted his mouth across mine and I caught his face, kissing him deeply before allowing him to pull back.

Something shifted in Mark and suddenly I was caught in his green eyes gaze. I found myself unable to look away even if I wanted to. Mark had never looked at me like this, not that I could recall. It was hard, purposeful, and predatory.

"Listen and look at me, but don't say anything. I don't want you thinking' about anything except for who's touching' you" said Mark

All I could think to do was nod. Mark voice was intense, almost strained, as though he was working to keep himself from losing control. Mark slowed his pace slightly as he drew his hand over my breasts, cupping them and making me impatient for what was next.

"Think about whose mouth is on you, tasting you" said Mark

He dipped his head and kissed me again, this time nipping my lips as Mark pulled away to flick his tongue over each nipple. His mouth left me all too quickly and I almost screamed with frustration when he pulled out of me completely.

"Think about this Eve" said Mark

He dipped his head down between her legs to savor me once again. I moaned loudly, my hands fisting the sheets as his mouth took its fill. Once again Mark pushed me almost to the precipice when he abruptly stopped. Moving back up, Mark grabbed my hips and possessed me again, this time with urgency that had not been there before. Mark slammed into me hard, pulling a cry of pleasure from her before thrusting deep.

"Who makes you feel like this? Who do you belong to?" said Mark

"You! Only you!" I said

My passage tightened and clamped down on his length as Mark drove into me hard and fast. My back arched off the bed and I grabbed his wrists screaming as I climaxed beneath him. Wet heat flooded my passage and Mark was unable to hold back. He buried himself in me, and with a deep growl, bit down on her shoulder as his release tore through him.

After the last of the spasms passed and feeling completely drained Mark dropped to my side and pulled me into his arms. It took a few minutes before Mark opened his eyes and saw the fresh mark he put on my shoulder. Mark winced because it looked deep, Mark didn't think he bit too hard, looking at his arms, and there was blood where my nails had dug into his skin. Mark didn't even felt it.

Seeing tears streaming down my cheeks and Mark froze, "Eve, Look at me" said Mark as he pulling back to look at me.

I try to look at him but it's wasn't clear enough for me to see with tear running down, I try to calm down and hearing Mark saying he was sorry, "Mark why are you sorry for"

"I bit you and left a fresh mark and you're crying" said Mark

Now I can feel the bit mark, "I wasn't crying about that"

"Oh then why are you crying" said Mark as he blush my tears away.

"Well for starter, there is Michelle and I keep hearing voice back of my head telling me I am not good for you" I said in little calmer

"Oh baby, you are good enough for me, better than any woman I been with and I won't trade that for anything and I know Michelle been pain in the ass but remember I love you and only you" said Mark.

"I love you and only you" I said as I give Mark a kiss on the lip. I felt a little better after hearing what Mark just said.

"Whose voice are you hearing back of your head?" said Mark as he pulls me back into his arms and wait for me to answer.

I can feel Mark pulling the blanket and covering our naked body, "my real mother's voice that I always hear back of my head telling me no one will love me or good enough for someone to love me"

Mark turn to have me as I lay my head on his chest, "Don't listen to that voice anymore, you're mine and I am yours" said Mark

I mumbled something and Mark didn't get it because I went to sleep fast. He can see my face all smiley and happy, _'If I ever meet your mother Eve, I will give her piece of my mind'_ Mark though to himself before went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a loud sound, I look toward Mark who still asleep and I can see I am not lay on his chest anymore, we are spooning, having one of Mark's leg over mine's leg and one of his arm holding me around my waist, I turn to my clock on the table by the bed and it's says 7am. I left Mark's arms off me to see what all that damn sound. I put my clothes on from the floor and then put on a robe on me and walk out of the bedroom and went downstairs to found what the sound is coming from. I didn't know Michelle went into the bedroom. I went into the Kitchen and I can see Zeus trying to get in the house, "How the hell did the dogs get outside" I said to myself out loud. I open the door; I see three soaking wet dogs sitting outside waiting for their master to open the dog, "Get in here and stay in the kitchen" I said to the dogs. I closed the door and went upstairs while the dogs laying down waiting to be allow moving. I ran to the one of small closet where we keep towel, blanket, and sheet and pillow case. I grab the three big towel, just in time to hear a big bang in my and Mark room, I walk fast toward the bedroom door. I open the door to see Mark standing one near the bathroom with his pillow to cover his dick and I turn to see Michelle on the floor almost naked but she has her bra and underwear on, "What is going on here" I said in mad tones as I throw a towel I had with me to Mark and he wrap himself up.

"Why don't you ask her, I find her in bed almost naked" said Mark with red face, his arms crossed around his chest.

"Oh you want me, you grab me in bed" said Michelle getting up not embarrassing about her almost naked body.

"Oh I don't want you ever, I may grab holding you in bed because I thought you were Eve" said Mark and he turn his eyes toward me telling me nothing happens but I know nothing happens because I wasn't gone long.

"Oh really why kissing my neck before you push me off the bed" said Michelle

I knew right away why he push Michelle away but I want to hear what Mark will say, "Oh one little kiss on your neck meant I want you?, please grow up Michelle, you want to know why I knew you weren't Eve right away?" said Mark who still standing with his arm crossed

"Yeah I do" said Michelle who even more mad inside that I return fast and Mark didn't do anything with her even if she in her bra and panties.

"That's easy, for few things that is, first is that you're hair is up and Eve never have her hair up when she goes to bed, second that is we went to bed naked and when I felt your hip, you have your underwear on and last is that you don't have scent like Eve does and that the main reason why I knew it's wasn't you right away" said Mark

"Oh please no one has scent and that lame excuse I ever hear" said Michelle.

"She does have a wonderful scent, she smell like orange stuff she put on her body, her hair smell wonderful with little perm smell in it and I can always remember her scent" said Mark as he see me smile at that comment.

"And Mark smell like a hint of cologne, leather and sometime whisky, It mix that I never forget" I said as I walk toward Mark and give him a kiss on the cheek letting him know that I know he is innocent.

"Aren't you mad or piss that Mark put his hand on my hip?" said Michelle trying to get me so piss but didn't work

"Nope … Here what I want to know is why were you, Michelle in this bedroom in the first place" I said

"Because I can, Mark loves me and I was getting use to my bedroom" said Michelle

"No I don't love you ever" said Mark as he wraps one of his arms around my waist while I am still holding two towels.

I turn to Mark who still has his arm around me, "Mark did you happens to take to dogs outside during the middle of the night?" I said

"No why?" said Mark

"Because I found all three dogs outside soaking wet trying to get inside, which what woke me up" I said.

"I sent the dogs outside, no dogs in my house is staying inside and Mark, you will give the dogs away" said Michelle in serious and demand tone.

"How many time do I have to tell you, this house does not belong to you but me and Eve, so the dogs stays" said Mark

"Doesn't matter now, I have to go dry them up other wise they will might ruin the floor" I said as I left the bedroom not caring what happens next knowing that Mark won't do anything to hurt me and he's a big boy. I went back to the closet and grab another towel. I walk downstairs towards the dogs that still haven't move, "I didn't forget you guys, just daddy having trouble right now" and the dogs bark back at me. I see Mark walking into the kitchen wear only his sweat pant. I dry the dogs as much I could while Mark starts his coffee and my tea.

"What do you want for breakfast?" said Mark who standing looking into the fridge, just as the house line ring, Mark turn around a little looking at me like who calling us before 8am. Mark walk to the kitchen phone just then Michelle's voice answer the phone in the hallway phone, "Hello, oh no Mark isn't here now don't call back again" said Michelle and then slam the phone down hard.

Mark looks into the caller id and sees it was his mother who called, "Michelle who gives you the right to pick up the phone"

"There no woman should be calling here for you, you're dating me" said Michelle as she grab my tea and took a tip and give the cup a gross look, she dump it in the sink, "Who the hell drink this tea, it's taste gross"

"That tea wasn't your Michelle; that was Eve who drinks tea in this house and it not gross just have to find the right tea to your taste" said Mark as he is about to blow up and sick of Michelle's mouth.

I went to stand in front of Mark, took his face and kiss his lip trying to calm him down a little, "Mark why don't you call whoever called back and I will start breakfast okay?" I said as Mark nod his head. I let him go and he picks up the phone call back his mother.

I start doing breakfast as Michelle sitting on the stool reading something and I can hear Mark talking to his mother, "Hi mom,

"_Hi honey is everything alright? Who was that rude woman?" said _Catharine

"Yeah mom everything alright, we will tell you when we get there and that was Michelle" said Mark

"_I thought you said you're dating a wonderful woman name Eve, what happened to her now" said Catharine_

"Nothing happen mom I am still dating Eve and she is cooking breakfast right now" said Mark

"_Now I am even more confused" said Catharine_

"Sorry mom but I will tell you on Wednesday when are there" said Mark

"_Okay then I wants to call you to inform you that Bobby and Donna will be there" said Catharine_

"Okay mom thanks, I will be ready" said Mark

"_Good then, well better go now see you soon honey" said Catharine_

"Yeah see ya, love ya mom" said Mark

"_Love ya too and tell Eve I said hi and looking forward to meet her bye" said Catharine _

"I will mom, bye" said Mark and he hung up the phone. He turn around a little and see Michelle who still reading something while I making hash brown. He walks toward me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"Who was that?" I said.

"That was my mom and she called to inform me that my older brother will be there" said Mark

"What so important that your mom calls to inform that your brother will be there" I said.

Mark turn around a little and see that Michelle is listen and reading whatever she is reading, "I will tell you later when Michelle isn't here"

I nod my head letting Mark know that I understand, "Michelle I hope you fine what I am cooking, and if not there is food in the fridge"

"What are you cooking? More fat to eat?" said Michelle as she laid the paper that she was reading on the counter.

"I don't know, I guess you going to find out then" I said as I laid a plate in front of Michelle and Mark sat on a stool making my tea while I make my and Mark's plate. We all sit and no one said anything, the quiet didn't stay long, the house phone rang, Mark get up and answer the phone, "Hello, oh yes she is here hold on" said Mark as he hand the phone to me letting me know it for me. I got up and took the phone from Mark and he kisses me.

"Hello" I said

"Hey it's your dad" said Steven

"I figured that out dad, what up?" I said

"I just phone Missy to let her know that your mom and I already at the cottage" said Steven

"Oh thanks dad we will see you in a week or so, but after I finish my visit at Mark's parents' house" I said

"Take your time and you know your mom and grandma is busy, both cottage are clean, stock and ready for all of you" said Steven

"Mom nevers listen does she?" I said

"That's your mother" said Steven as Mark walk toward me feeding me some of my bacon then back to the counter to eat rest of his food.

"Well dad I will let you go and see you soon and tell mom and Grams to take it easy with the cleaning" I said.

"I will tell them but they won't listen, Love you see ya soon" said Steven

"Love you too dad" I said as I hung up the phone. I was about to walk back to the counter but the phone ring again, "Hello"

"Well another whore living there" said a man voice

"Excuse me, is that way you talk on the phone to a stranger?" I said in serious tone and Mark look up to see what's wrong.

"Sure can and get me Mark now" said the man

I just didn't like his tone or the way he speak to me and I hung up on him. I turn to Mark and he can see how angry I was. I walk to the counter and Mark grabs my hand, rubbing the back of it, "I am okay, he was so rude, he called me a whore" I said.

"That's what you are" said Michelle who laughing and left the table to get ready for the day.

* * *

Who was on that phone and who is so rude to Eve? Can you give your best guess? Please review or suggestions. I will update this week; remember I have other story to do as well. :)


	17. Chapter 17

I am sorry I haven't able to update a while, I been busy with house chores, outside chores work and then Christmas and New Years… Happy Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Year of 2010! Thank You for the review on chapter 16. So here is the next chapter and enjoy reading. I don't own WWE.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Seventeen

After Michelle left to take a shower, and I narrow my eyes where Michelle just walk into the hallway to go upstairs. Mark stand up and move a little close to me and he give me a kiss and telling me that I am not a whore and don't listen to word Michelle just said, just then the phone ring again but this time Mark answer the phone.

"Hello" said Mark

"Hey Mark it's me" said Kevin

"Hey Kev, Did you just called here while ago?" said Mark

"No that was Scott who is now piss off your whore hung up on him and then asked me to call you" said Kevin.

"Kevin, she is not a whore, her name is Eve" said Mark in a serious and mad tone.

"Oh I was talking about Michelle the blonde woman that always hangs around ya" said Kevin

Mark laugh, "Oh that's fine to call her a whore", just then I stand up fast and about to walk outside not want to hear anymore.

Mark lower the phone and grab my wrist and holding me and I can hear a man yelling on the phone, "I wasn't talking about you, Kevin was calling Michelle a whore and me telling that fine to call her one", I relax a bit but still mad at that man who called me whore and was so damn rude to me.

"Hey Kevin when can you and Scott can visit?" said Mark once he back talking to Kevin and I am still resting against him.

"Well that what I am calling, Scott and I were wondering when will you visit us" said Kevin

"Well on Wednesday I am visiting my family and show off my woman then I am going to Eve's family cottage for a month or so" said Mark

"Okay well when you have free time visit us?" said Kevin

"Let me talk to Eve and see if we can visit for few days before Wednesday since it only Saturday" said Mark.

"Great then let me know soon, I will inform Scott on it too" said Kevin

"You can tell him then next time he calls my woman a whore, I will hurt him" said Mark

"I will pass the messages and talk to you later man" said Kevin.

"Bye" said Mark as he hung up the phone and still wrap around me. Mark looks at me and smile, "So when would ya like to visit Scott and Kevin?"

"Well why don't you ask them to come down here to our house then they can stay here while we are away if they like." I said as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"We take turn who visits whom and they already visit here last time" said Mark.

"I understand that Mark but if we do your way, we will be even more busy, stressful and beside they can stay here for a month and then when we come home in a month or so we can visit them or make it up to them somehow" I said.

"That true, I will call Kevin back and see what he has to say about that" said Mark as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"If that doesn't work enough, then they can come to the cottage if they like to", as I lift my head up to see Mark smiling, "Why are you smiling for" I said.

"Oh nothing, just happy that you're in my life now" said Mark.

I smile at that, we both were quiet for a bit, but the quiet moment was over once Michelle walks in to the kitchen. I let go of Mark and roll my eyes and Mark saw that, he laugh, "Don't let her bother you what she says or her behaviors" said Mark.

"I know I just so annoying with her" I said

"Me too baby" said Mark as he walk to the counter to clean up the mess I made for breakfast.

"Why are you cleaning up for Mark? … I mean we do have a slave here" said Michelle as she smirks at me.

I narrow my eyes at her and my face is all red. I was about to say something off but thought better not say anything that might piss me off even more, Mark stop cleaning when Michelle said the 'slave' word, "Michelle, I want to clean because Eve cooked for us, its only fair"

"Well stop cleaning and let Eve do it, she is a woman" said Michelle in a bossy tones and didn't realize what she just said.

I laugh so loud so hard at that lame comment and Mark follow after while, "so are you Michelle, better get cleaning" said Mark as he still laughing.

"I do not do any cleaning" said Michelle who getting mad being laugh at.

"Then you keep your comments to yourself" said Mark after he calm down as the phone rang again and I answer the phone since I am closes.

"Hello" I said

"Hello is Mark there?" a man voice said.

"Yes he is, let me get him and you are?" I said.

"This is Kevin" said Kevin.

"Hold on please for a min to get him for you" as I give the phone to Mark let him know it for him, "Its Kevin" I said as Mark grab the phone. I went to finish cleaning for Mark as I can hear him talking to Kevin.

"Hey man what's up" said Mark

"Scott and I were talking and we wondering if we come down to visit you if that alright with ya and your woman" said Kevin

"Well I was about to call you to let you know that Eve informed me that you can either come here and take care of house while we are gone then when we come back home, we will make it up some how or you can join us at the cottage for a month or so" said Mark.

Mark turn to see Michelle screaming loudly how not fair that I invited two more when I already told Michelle there isn't any more room, "Sorry that was Michelle screaming, so how about it" said Mark.

"Sound great, we will book at ticket tonight and be there tomorrow afternoon and then we can talk more about this entire cottage" said Kevin.

"Either of you or Scott insult my woman, I will kick you ass and out of my house" said Mark as he can see that Michelle smile when Mark said 'my woman' on the phone and thought it meant for her but I knew it was meant for me.

"Got it, I will see you tomorrow and cannot wait to meet your woman as you put it" said Kevin.

"Okay sees ya tomorrow then, bye" said Mark and hung up the phone after Kevin said his goodbye. Mark turns to see Michelle still smiling and didn't ask her what's the smile was for. He walks back to me and gives me a kiss and informs me that Kevin and Scott will be here tomorrow afternoon.

"Are you picking them up at the airport?" I said as I finish cleaning the counter and Mark wrap his arms around me, give me a kiss on the head, then I turn around give him a kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. We start to make out but then Michelle starts to scream. We stop making out and I lay my head on Mark's chest and groaned. Mark look at Michelle to see why she is screaming for. Mark can see that Michelle is on the ground when the dogs run over her.

"What is your problem now Michelle" I said as I lift my head and turn to see where Michelle is.

"You dogs ran over me" said Michelle as she getting up and narrowing her eyes at the dogs. The dogs heads looks up from their dish and give Michelle a look like they don't know what Michelle talking is about and also can tell that Michelle was so near the dogs' food area.

"You're alive, don't make a big deal about it and you're near their food area" I said as I start to walk out of the kitchen and the dogs follow me. I notice that Mark didn't follow me and I didn't do anything because I so annoying with Michelle right now and cannot stand her. I went to take my shower and get ready to face my day today. I know Mark and myself will be busy get ready for two guests.

* * *

Mark make sure Eve was out of ear, he turn to look at Michelle who staring at him like love sick puppy, "One more word out of you Michelle, I will kick you out of my house" in a serious tones. He not playing with Michelle right now because Mark doesn't want have any problem with Eve or having her in bad mood. Ever since Michelle been here, Eve getting more and more annoying and upset with Michelle and might want to kill her.

"What! I am not doing anything wrong here" said Michelle in a sweet tones trying to butter up toward Mark.

"Insults Eve, making rude comments coming out of your mouth will stop or I will do it for you" said Mark.

"But Mark you won't do that to me, you love me" said Michelle.

Mark shakes his head 'no', "No Michelle I don't and I am not going to standing here arguing with you"

"Whatever" said Michelle as she rolls her eyes when she said that

Mark was going to say something but a scream cut him, "MICHELLE" and that was Eve who screaming upstairs. Mark groaned loud and narrows his eyes at Michelle, "What did you do now"

"Nothing" said Michelle and Mark didn't buy it. He left the kitchen to see what Eve was screaming for. He hope today will be a better day for Eve.

* * *

I walk into my room and about to take my shower but notice that Mark and my dresser has change so I went to see what it were changes. I notice that my diamond with my birth and my dad's birth stone on it was missing and so was my purple rectangular stone ring is missing as well._ 'Maybe I move them somewhere else and forgot to put them back' _said in my thoughts but in incent telling me that I didn't leave them somewhere else, especially person who don't like to wear jewelries all the time. I decide to deal with it after I take my shower. I stripe my clothes off and got in to the shower and I felt my incent is telling me there's something wrong in the bathroom but I blush it away, which I shouldn't because after I finish taking a shower and the room smell like my special soap calls 'Satsuma' and grab one towel off the hanger behind the door and I didn't notice it was wool, I walk into my bedroom wiping myself off, just then my body cover in rash, I scream "MICHELLE" and panic that I might have to go to the hospital. I fast went in to the bathroom cabinet and grab the special cream that my doctor prescription for me. Since I am not chocking which means it's not 100 percent wool then again how do I know if its not 100 percent when I cannot touch it to check it out.

Mark came into the bedroom seeing me sitting on the bed rubbing myself like crazy all over myself and noticing that my skin all red and starting to swelling, "What wrong, why do you look so red and little swelling"

"Help me putting on this cream before I go to the damn hospital" I said in fear and nervous tones.

Mark grab some cream and rubbing where I couldn't get which is my back as I starting my chest and Mark notice my hands shaking bad, "baby it's okay, relax"

"No Mark I cannot relax until the cream is all over me, I will not go back to the damn hospital" I said.

After finishing rubbing cream on me, I went into the bathroom cabinet again; grab some pills to help the swelling go down. Then walk back into the bedroom seeing Mark holding a towel that I throw, "Keep that towel away from me and can you check the tag to see how many percent of wool is on that towel"

Mark finally got it now and thinking to himself how the hell did a wool towel end up in their bathroom in the first place, "Sure baby and then I get rid of it, but the tag not on the towel" starting to walk out of the bedroom, 'Man Missy and Joe wasn't lying about how she react to the Wool, better call mom to inform her about it because I know my mom loves wool' Mark thoughts to himself just as he almost miss what I said.

"You do that and I will give Michelle piece of my mind" I said as I growl at that.

Mark stop his foots step and turn to see me so angry, "Why Michelle? And what does that have to do anything with Michelle?"

"Oh for the fact that towel is hers and some of my jewellery are missing" I said as I point out to the dresser where it supposed to be.

"And you think Michelle did all that" said Mark who so angry that Michelle once again ruin Eve's morning.

"About the towel I am pretty sure, but not sure about the jewellery, which is why I am going to see if she is wearing them" as I follow Mark and he kept the towel far away from me as possible. We both walk downstairs into the kitchen where we believe Michelle is supposed to be. We don't see Michelle in the kitchen so Mark try the living room, I stay in the kitchen make myself some tea to calm myself down a bit. When Mark went into the living room and there was Michelle watching something on TV acting like she lives here.

Michelle notice that Mark holding her towel and then smile at him, "What are you doing with my towel Mark?"

"Why don't you follow me to the kitchen and I will show you what I am doing with your towel" said Mark as he grab Michelle arm and made her walk to the kitchen. Michelle stops in between the hallway door and the kitchen door when she saw me sitting on one of the stool looking all red and little swelling.

Mark walks to the kitchen garbage can, "Do you see this?" and Michelle nod her head 'yes' then left her mouth open shock when she saw Mark throw her towel in the garbage.

"What are you doing Mark, that's my towel you just throwing in the garbage" said Michelle

"Yes it is, and type of this towel do not allow in this house" said Mark

"Why it's just a towel" said Michelle.

"There is no type of any wool in this house because Eve is allergic to it" said Mark went to grab something to drink.

'_So that's her weakness, I can use that in the future' _Michelle thoughts to herself, "How was I supposed to know that she was allergic to Wool" said Michelle.

"You're right you didn't know that I am allergic to wool, but the question is why a towel of yours in Mark and my bedroom bathroom was in the first place" I said.

"Because I am allow to, this is my house and what belong to Mark belong to me" said Michelle.

"Wrong Michelle, you're just a guest here" said Mark after himself a drink and standing near me.

I stare at Michelle and I notice the jewellery that was missing in my bedroom is on Michelle, "The next time you go into someone bedroom, leave their things along"

"What are you talking about" said Michelle hoping that I didn't notice the jewellery went missing already.

"The jewellery on your neck and your right middle fingers doesn't belong to you" I said in an angry tone.

"And how do you know they are yours" said Michelle.

"Well for one, that ring has my birth and my father birth stone one it, and the necklace you are wearing is also my birth stone on it" I said.

"That doesn't mean they are yours" Michelle said.

I roll my eyes at her and softly groaned, "Okay, when is your birthday?"

"Just turned 30 in July" said Michelle not getting what I was asking about.

"Okay then your birth stone will be red as Ruby so not purple as Amethyst not only the color or the stone, on the bottom of the ring band has 'To My Angel' written on it" I said.

Mark move from me to Michelle and lay his hand out for her to put my jewellery in his hand. "Hand it over now Michelle" and Michelle took them off and give them to Mark and he looks at the bottom of the ring and sure there is 'To My Angel' written on it, "Stay out of our bedroom, go into it again and take something doesn't belong to you, I will have no problem making sure you stay away from us"

"Whatever, I am going to make some call" said Michelle who left angry that I got my way again and make Mark being mean to her.

After Michelle left, Mark walk toward me and give me my things, "Here let me put them on you" said Mark.

"No that nice but my body is still red and little swelling" I said and Mark got the message.

"Okay well I go take my shower and I will put them away for you" said Mark as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks baby and sorry for the mess upstairs our bedroom" I said.

"No problem I understand completely" said Mark as he give me another kiss but on the lip this time.

I watch him leave the kitchen and I am sitting in the kitchen by myself. I starts to grab some papers and pen to write few list of food we need, "Least I get to be away from Michelle for few hours" I said to myself out loud. I didn't care if Michelle heard me.

I didn't hear Mark entering the kitchen because I was so focusing on the list and I jump when Mark wrap his arms around me and lay his chin on my head, "Sorry baby don't mean to make you jump" said Mark

"Sure you do Mark, you like to see me jump" I said as I tease him.

"You know me so well" said Mark as he kiss my neck, "And you smell so fucking good" as I blush at that.

"We don't have time for quickie" I said and Mark gives me a puppy eyes look.

"Why not?" said Mark

"Well for one is Michelle might be near by and we are going to food shopping" I said as I turn around to him a kiss on the lip.

"Fuck Michelle, she can watch for all I care, don't wanna go to shopping" said Mark.

"Like I want her to see your ass or my body thank you very much and you are so coming" I said.

"Michelle already saw my ass or dick" said Mark trying to tease me.

I left my mouth open shock, "What, Mark that is for me to see only, of course the doctors"

Mark laugh, "relax it only happens few time because Michelle don't knock and my ass or dick isn't the only thing she saw when she walks in"

"She saw Kane's as well" I said.

"We have a winner here, how do you know that?" Mark said but he knew the answer.

"You two are like brother, always share the same hotel or locker room" I said.

Mark was going to say something but the house phone ring through the house and Michelle answer the phone, "Hello?"

"_This is Missy, is my sister there" said Missy_

"Yes and hold on …. Eve, the phone" said Michelle.

I grab the kitchen phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey sis, how are you?" said Missy_

I turn on the speaker for Mark to hear as well while Mark look at the list I add and I didn't say anything if Mark going to add anything to the list, "I am doing great, you?"

"_I am doing great, I have wonderful news to tell you" said Missy_

"How about you tell me in person instead the phone" I said. I see that Mark writing things on the list I already put on the counter.

"_When can I see ya then" said Missy_

She sound so damn happy, "Well I was thinking to have a BBQ on Sunday as tomorrow" I said as I look up at Mark for his approval. He nod his head 'yes' and then grab his cell phone to make some call.

"_Okay you call me back asap" said Missy _

"Will do that after I talk more about it with Mark" I said as we both said our goodbye. I look up to see Mark is still on the phone, I took the list to see what Mark has added and he adds more meats and alcohol. I guess there will lots of people coming over and there will be a big party. Mark hung up the phone with a smile and walks toward me and gives me a kiss.

"Let go now" I said as I drag Mark along. We both stop in the hallway and see Michelle watching TV in the den room; I walk a little closer to the den room to see what she is watching. She is watching one of these day show calls 'DAY OF OUR LIVES' (DOOL) and then I turn a little to Michelle, "We are going out to shopping some food and drink, do you need something?"

"No but I will come with you all" said Michelle as she turn off the TV. I turn fast toward Mark and groaned softly. Mark laugh when I made a face, I was upset. I mean she almost put me in the hospital, stealing something that isn't hers, insulting me and I just had it enough.

"It's not funny" I said

"Yes it is … you should see your face" said Mark who still laughing. I narrow my eyes at Mark as I grab my jacket hard and left the house to Mark's truck. I didn't see the changes on Mark's face when he knew I was not happy.

I watch Mark and Michelle walking toward the truck and Mark sees me sitting in the back. Mark knew he's in trouble. No one said anything on the way to the liquor store. Michelle decide to test Mark since she in the front, she rub her hand on Mark's leg. Mark looks down and removes her hands off of him.

Mark looks at his mirror and sees I am staring at the window not really seeing what going on. I was really upset enough not to care. _'Shouldn't laugh like that, I know she been through hell since Michelle been here, I didn't think she might wants sometime alone with me'_ Mark thoughts to himself as he park his truck at liquor store parking lots.

Michelle got out first then Mark got out and open the back door for me to get out, but instead getting out, Mark push me over other side and he went into the backseat. He lock the doors, "I am sorry that I laugh at ya baby" said Mark.

"Its fine, I am fine" I said

"No it's not fine, this is me you're talking to" said Mark.

"I was scared Mark which I don't do often" I said as I turn to look out the window to calm down because I can feel like I am going to cry.

"Beginning scared is not being weak, and why were you scared?" said Mark

I turn to him looking at him with little tears in my eyes, "The last time I touched wool, I end up in the hospital with tubes down my throat, and I never want that again and yes to me beginning scared is weak"

"I am sorry Michelle did that, and no beginning scared is not weak, you're human, you have feeling and that's okay" said Mark as he pull me toward him. He gives me a hard long hug.

"I don't know how to not be weak in front of you" I said as Mark push me back a little to look into my eyes.

"Baby this is me here and I will never looks down at you just because you're showing your feelings" said Mark as he give me a kiss.

I smile at him, "Thanks, and you're forgiven for now"

"Good, now how about some make-up sex?" said Mark

I laugh then I turn to see Michelle walking toward the truck like she is mad, "I would love some make-up sex with you but Michelle is on her way so we better get out of the truck"

"Who gives a shit, we have the keys" said Mark as he kissing down on my neck.

Then just as Michelle trying to opens the door but it won't open, she starts to bang on the window yelling to let her in, "Mark let her in and I promises you that we will have make-sex another time" I said.

Mark groaned against my neck then lifts himself off of me. He unlocks the doors and Michelle opens, "Come one guys, what taking forever?"

I smile at Mark because he moving around on the seat, I look at his pant and I can see he is hard, "We're coming, and we had to deal with something"

"Better not doing what I am thinking you were doing" said Michelle with her hands on her hips, staring at me and I about to something off at her but Mark beat me to it.

"If we were, it's none of your fucking business and you don't tell us what to do" said Mark as he get out of the truck and wait for me to get out as well. Mark grabs one of my hand walk to the liquior store. When we entre the store, some people wants a autograph from Mark and Michelle, one young woman push me out of the way so she can have Michelle near Mark. I got push toward a wall, thanks god there no alcohol behind me. Mark saw me being push by a woman and he not having that, he went toward the crowed and grabs my hand to stand by him. That's made the woman piss off. Mark wouldn't give the woman an autograph sign to her. She got really mad and about to attack me, the manager stop the whole autograph and get to business.

The manager had to sent that woman out of the building, but on her way out, she was screaming that Michelle and Undertaker belong together not that whore. Whole time, Michelle was smiling but stops after Mark went to me and got that woman kick out. The manager came back and, "Sorry about Cindy anything you buy will be free" as he said that to me since he saw the whole thing.

"Don't be silly, we will pay for it" I said as the manager still will not accept that. I let it go and we did buy lots of drink. When the manager wasn't looking, I ask Mark for few bucks and drop it on the table and left. Mark gives me a look and then I whisper to him, "We are rich and we got tons of drinks" and Mark nods his head he got what I was doing. The woman 'Cindy' is standing near the wall looks like she waiting for us to come out, she starts to walk toward Mark and me with Michelle ahead of us.

She walk toward me, and standing in front of me to show me she talking to me, "Look bitch, Undertaker belongs to Michelle" said Cindy standing with her hands on her hips staring at me.

"Look lady, I don't belong to Michelle alright! Leave us alone or I will call the police" said Mark as he gentle guide me to his truck hoping Cindy will leave us alone.

Cindy starts to laugh like she is crazy, "You won't call the police"

"Wanna bet? Leave now or I will deal with you personal" said Mark in serious tones.

Seem to us that Cindy didn't hear Mark's warning because she was so into her laughing. Mark and I gave each other a look and starts to walk away slowly and hoping that Cindy didn't notice we moved. I open the door and notice that Michelle sitting in the front like she has the right to be, stead deal with a five year old who wants to sit in the front, I jump in the truck and Mark didn't say anything about Michelle sitting in the front and I didn't care much since we both trying to leave the parking lots without Cindy stopping us.

We did our shopping and hoping not to bump into someone like Cindy, but nothing happens. Mark and myself ignored Michelle and she didn't like it very much. On the way home, Michelle got really mad because I got the front seat this time. We pull into the drive way, got out of the truck and take the items in the house.

After put foods and drinks away, Mark went into the garage to put the meats in the big freezer and I made a call to Missy and Joe to inform them that there will be a party tomorrow. It's now 4:30pm, just in time for Michelle to say something, "What is for dinner?"

"We are having chicken and steak stir-fry with either noodle or rice" I said as I start taking out vegetables out of the fridge. Then Mark walk into the kitchen with two unfrozen chicken and steak. I turn to him and ask him something, "Can you please make sure the Bqq is working well and the pool is clean for me"

"Sure thing baby" said Mark as he walks outside.

I yelled out for Mark to hear me, "thank you honey"

I was so focus on cutting the vegetables not caring if Michelle is in the room with me. Then Mark walks in to the kitchen finishing his chores, "There done, is there something you would like me to do?" as he wrap his arms around me and lay his chin on my head.

"No not really but I will be doing laundry for the guest bed" I said.

"I will do that, but you're washing them" said Mark as he kisses my neck.

"Quit bothering me while I am cutting, and yes I will wash them as long as you put them down the basement for me"

"What do I get for doing that for you" said Mark as his voice was teasing.

"Well for starters, No dinner and you will sleep in either a guest room or the couch" I said

"No way I am sleeping anywhere but with you and that the bottom of line because I said so" said Mark as he slap my bum.

I laugh, "If you say so Stone Cole Steve Austin" as Mark did his eyes rolls back and stick his tongue out at me.

Before Mark left to go upstairs he has to make the last word, "YOU WILL REST IN PEACE" in his Undertaker voice.

I yell out for him to hear me, "I MAY REST IN PEACE BUT YOU MARK WILL REST IN HELL" and I can hear Mark laughing near by.

I finish the vegetables and soak them in special sauce for a while and then Michelle got bored and angry that no one pays attention to her, "Well that looks gross and fatty" said Michelle.

"Good then, don't eat it and there will be plenty left for us" I said trying not letting Michelle ruin the evening. Michelle and I didn't see Mark standing watching and waiting for Michelle to say something even more rude comments.

"Well I really don't think Mark want to eat any fatty food that made by a nigger" said Michelle.

I still didn't turn to look at Michelle, "Well then I guess Mark will starve to death by a nigger's food"

"Oh don't worry I will take care of Mark myself" said Michelle.

I was about to turn around and say something but Mark beat me to it, "No Michelle, I will eat what Eve will make and do not call her a nigger again" said Mark and Michelle turn around fast to see Mark is standing there heard everything Michelle just said.

Michelle is about to say something sweet but the phone rang interrupt her and Mark went to answer the phone since he is closest, "Hello?" said Mark.

I turn to him and he is talking to someone else and then makes a move to let me know the phone is for me, then I went to take the phone away from Mark and then Mark give me a kiss and clean up the mess I made from the vegetables, "Hello?"

"_Hey sis!" said Missy._

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"_I want to know if Joe, Anthony and myself sleepover at your place?" said Missy. _

"Sure but we will be drinking" I said.

"_Okay I will see if I can drop him at a friend house" said Missy. _

"Okay but if there no babysit, then he can come but no drinking heavy until his is in bed" I said.

"_You know what! I think that better idea since I know Anthony wants to see you and Mark" said Missy. _

"Okay brings him over but you are welcome inside if we are not home tomorrow because we are picking up two friends of Mark from the airport" I said.

"_Okay sound good, see you tomorrow sis" said Missy. _

"Oh and bring your swimsuit as well, bye sis" I said as Missy said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Where I am standing I can see Mark talking on his cell and Michelle is busying staring at her nails.

I walk to the island of the kitchen and start cutting the chicken and steak. Mark watch me as he talking to Steve on the phone to see if I will bring up what Michelle said before the phone rang but nothing happened. I was too focusing on cooking and that made Mark happy that I didn't snap at Michelle.

I had foods on the table, "Dinner ready" I yell out since Mark is somewhere and Michelle is in the living room. I turn a little to see Mark coming out of the office and Michelle entering the kitchen. Mark grabs my arms and makes me sit down.

"Where is my drink" said Michelle as she stare at me and I was about to get up but Mark put his hand on my shoulder to keep me down.

"You can get your own drink since Eve made dinner" said Mark as he grab my and himself a drink.

No one said anything during dinner because Mark really enjoy the food so did Michelle but she didn't say anything about it. Just as the house phone rang, Michelle gotten up and about to answer the phone, but Mark stop Michelle not answering the phone, "Why not" said Michelle.

"Because its supper and whoever calls, can call back later after dinner and we do have answering machine to pick it up" said Mark and Michelle didn't say anything and went back eating. Once again the phone rang and still we didn't answer the phone, we let the answering machine get it again.

Everything went smooth; Mark and myself wash the big dishes and clean up while Michelle went back in the living room. I walk to the phone and push the answering machine and a man voice said, "You have two messages" beep a woman voice is heard, "Hey it's me Sara, can you please call me back Mark" beep, "Hey me again, this is really important you call me back baby" beep and the man voice telling us there is no more messages. I push the button and turn to look at Mark who looks so mad.

I was about to go to him but I was worry that he would be too mad not want anyone near him and Mark saw that, he opens his arms toward me letting me know it's okay and I walk toward his arms and hold him, "Baby never think I will hurt you" said Mark.

"I know but sometime people don't like to be touch when people so angry and you did look like that and I am like that sometime specially when I am really sad" I said as we both rubbing our back to feel the comforts.

"What do you mean?" said Mark as he still rubbing my back.

"Like when someone I love die, I hate when people touches me because its make me feel like they are pity me and I cannot cry in front of people" I said.

"You can always cry, angry or so pissed off with me, no hiding" said Mark.

"Why did you get so angry that woman Sara called" I said as I had no idea if Sara his ex-wife or there is another Sara in his past life.

"Well her voice sound like she expecting me to drop everything for her and rush to her" said Mark.

"Mark is that woman you're ex-wife Sara?" I said.

"Yeah that's her and if I know her well, she will be here in about few mins" said Mark.

That is when I understand why he was so angry, "Oh now I understand, but why does she have to come here?"

"Beat me I have no clue" said Mark as the door bell rang and we both can hear the door opens and closed.

"Did you just let herself in?" I said as we both can hear Michelle asking Sara what she is doing here.

"Baby in her head, she thinks this is her house and she has the right to be here" said Mark and we can see Michelle leading Sara into the kitchen. I was about to let go of Mark so it wouldn't be awarded for Mark but he won't let go.

Michelle put herself in a chair to watch what going on around her. Sara stop walking when she see a woman in Mark's arms and how the dogs are growling at her softly, "Who the whore?" said Sara.

* * *

What do you think? What will happens with Sara being near Mark? Will he forgive Sara or will Mark stay with Eve? Please any comments, suggestions or anything, I am open-mined. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Once again I am sorry for taking so long to updated; I been sick, busy with work and doing the spring outside work and doing spring cleaning in the house, I also got my computer fix and hope it will work well now. Thank You for the review on chapter you like this chapter! So here is the next chapter and enjoy reading. I don't own WWE.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Eighteen

I blink at that what Sara just said, _'Do I have a sign on my forehead saying I'm a whore?' _I thoughts to myself as I wait for Mark to say something but he didn't say anything. I turn to look at him and he is staring at Sara like he is lost in the world. The dogs especially Zeus growl loudly at Sara, "be quite Zeus" I said as Zeus quiet down but still on guard.

"Hello Mark I asked who is the whore?" said Sara as she waiting for Mark to speak.

Mark still didn't say anything and that pissed me off, I left go of Mark and walk toward Sara and stick out my hand, "My name is Eve"

"I am Sara and I am his wife, get out of this house now" said Sara.

Mark still standing there like a statue and Michelle even smiling how Mark is affecting me, "Right I will pack and move into the guest room and I will leave tomorrow" I said as I don't want to deal with anything anymore because I am sick of tied being called a whore and being pick on. I walk past Sara along with the dogs; my heart was breaking a little. I start packing and I can hear Mark yelling downstairs. Before I block out all the sound, I heard Mark saying, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SARA?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SARA" said Mark as he starts to get angry and look around to see where Eve was, _'when did she leave out of my arms'_ Mark thought to himself.

"I came to talk to you" said Sara.

"I don't want to talk to you, you cheated on me and we are not married anymore" said Mark.

"So who cares, you love me and I came here to tell you something" said Sara who is so disappointed that Mark not giving her some puppy love toward her anymore.

"Not anymore and where is Eve?" said Mark.

Michelle is so enjoying this and she has to say something, "Oh she upstairs because Sara told her to get out and you did nothing to stop her or say something about Sara calling her a whore twice"

_'WHAT! OH MAN I AM ONE DUMB MOTHERFUCKER, she must be hurt, I have to see her and tell her she mine and I am not going to let her go'_, Mark start to walk pass Sara as she give him a glare as a warning 'leave this kitchen I will make your life living hell' look and Mark didn't care about that glare, all he care about is Eve, _'Today isn't a good day for her'_ as Mark still walk away to see Eve and left Michelle and Sara in the kitchen. He will deal with them both later. To Mark, Eve is his number one priority in his life even more important than his career. Mark knows that Eve won't make him choose between her and his job, that's what he loves about her.

Mark walk upstairs and standing between the hall way and the bedroom watching Eve moving around not noticing that he there. It's seem like Eve lost in her own little world. Mark never wants to hurt her in anyway, he already made her mad this morning and now this is even worst. Mark knows he won't give up even if he has to sleep in the guest room or on the couch for Eve's forgiven, "Eve" said Mark as he watch Eve stop moving and turn around a little. He can see that she been crying.

* * *

I frozen a little when I heard my name behind me and knowing it was Mark that standing behind me. I turn a little, not wanting to face him right now. Today wasn't a good day for me at all. What hurts mostly was the word keep repeating over and over again 'Whore'. Mark walk into the room closing the door and locking it so no one can come in.

"I am so sorry, I just shock that Sara is here and acting she has the right to be here after everything she did to me and most of all I made you cry twice today" said Mark.

"Am I really a whore Mark?" I said as I turn completely toward Mark and tears running down. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Of course not baby, why you ask?" said Mark knowing the answer just need me to say it.

"Well three people said to me today" I said.

Mark slowly walk toward me and open his arms to wrap it around me, hugging me tightly as I cried on his chest, "You're not a whore, you're a great woman, funny, brave and I think everyone who knows you think so too"

"Are you going back with Sara now that she is here" I said.

"Hell no never, I am with you and I am not letting you go, not now, not ever" said Mark and he kiss top of my head and give me a hard squeeze making me feel warm and safe. I let go and look at Mark as he bend his head and kiss me. There is no way we both could resist this because it been too long to feel like we just melted into the kisses. Mark tongue slide into my mouth, teasing and tasting mine.

Mark pulls away and lifts me in his arms once again and carries me to the bed laying me down. I couldn't find any words to say as he undresses in front of me. I watch as his shirt came off and I never get tried looking at the site of Mark's muscular chest and arms with his tattoos on him. My breath left me when Mark's jeans slid down and off to reveal his huge hard erection, I swallow hard because it been a while since we both had sex since Michelle been here.

"I love you Eve, Never forget that" said Mark as bend down and slowly undress me. Mark starts to brush my naked body with his finger as he did, finally he was done and Mark spread my legs and lay between them. Mark starts by sucking my nipples hard in to his mouth, as his fingers ran over the other, causing them to pebble under Mark's tongue and finger.

I groans and arches my body against Marks, needing more, "Soon baby" Mark said as he whisper against my breast. I ran my fingers through Mark's hair and he continues to lick and nibble my breasts. Mark knew he couldn't wait much longer; he had to have her now, Mark's fingers slid between my legs and he find me very wet and ready.

Mark groans, "Eve, you're so wet for me baby"

I just whimper as Mark slid his finger deep in my heat. Mark couldn't take it anymore, he nudge at her wet opening with his shaft, sliding in to me slowly, I moan loudly not caring if anyone heard me from downstairs, Mark groan loudly as well as he sheath himself in me fully, Mark stop for a moment, trying to control the sensations.

"Mark…Please" I begged moving my hip.

Mark smile down at me and kiss me deeply, his tongue playing with my tongue, and he starts to thrusting slowly into my wet core. I moans and sucks at his tongue. I feel so good that Mark's is in me thrusting into me. Mark moans and I am still tight around his shaft but not as much as I was before, he moved faster, needing his release badly.

I ran my hands down Mark's back and gripped his ass trying to push him to go lots faster, he took the hint and start thrusting his hips against me faster. I moans loudly and whimper and finally screamed as the surge of pleasure wash over me.

Mark growls as he felt my muscles tighten around his shaft, his lip cover mine once again, and Mark grunts with effort as he feel his climax was over him. Mark keeps moving in her till his climax recedes. We both breathing hard as Mark rolls off of me and put me into his arms.

"Damn baby, that what I call make up sex" said Mark once he calm a little.

I laugh at that and then lay my head on his chest and tracing my finger on his tattoos on his chest, "I think I like this make up sex"

"Me too baby and we will do it again soon" said Mark as he playing with my hair.

There is still some tense going on, but the make up sex helps letting me know that I am not going anywhere.

"I love you Mark" I said as I whispered.

"I love you too darlin' very much and don't ever forget that" said Mark as he replied kissing my nose.

I sigh happily and didn't care if either Michelle or Sara trying to destroy our relationship, having Mark in my life was better than ever.

We both stay on the bed for a few minutes then we both hear Sara screaming Mark to get downstairs, Mark groans loud as he is annoying, "Let go and deal with her" said Mark.

We both get dress, never mind taking a shower after that make up sex. I think that Mark want my scent on him as much he like it on me. Before we both get dressed, I turn around to grab my bra and underwear, Mark look on my back above my butt, he can see there a scar line and wonder what it was from and how I got it. Mark wonder how many scars do I have on my body. I turn to him in my panties holding my short and tank top getting dress while Mark getting dress as well. Mark opens his hand to have me to grab it, "Let go and deal with this but if another person calls me whore again, I will let a bloody scream out" I said as I put my hand on his and he squeeze.

Mark laugh and squeeze my hand and walk out of the bedroom leaving the clothes I planning to packing for the visiting at Mark's parents' house and some are for the Cottage, even though I don't need to bring much since I already have clothes my Cottage. We both walk downstairs and we can see the dogs still standing where we left them, once a while they will growl at Sara. When Michelle and Sara saw us both standing in the kitchen holding hands, Sara stare hard at us like telling us to let go of each other and we didn't move or let go.

"What were you taking forever and I hope all that screaming wasn't sex screaming going on" said Sara.

Mark smile proudly how loud we were and I was cover with my face all red.

* * *

_'Wow that makes up sex was good, I cannot wait to do it again. I felt really bad that I made Eve cry or hurt her feeling today' _Mark thought to himself. Mark watch Eve face go all red and thinking it so cute. He also see that Zeus move closer to Eve still on guard, Mark knew that Zeus hate Sara because she always mean to him for some reason that Mark never ask Sara. Mark sees that Sara waiting for an answer and Michelle just loving what going on. She thinks this drama is much better than soap opera.

"Whatever screams you were hearing isn't any of your business Sara" said Mark.

"I have the rights to know what you were doing with that whore upstairs" said Sara.

Eve was true to her word because she let a bloody scream out and about to step up, but Mark stand in front of Eve and stare evil at Sara, "Don't ever call her that" said Mark.

"Or what Mark? Because that is way I see it, she goes after a married man" said Sara knowing that Mark won't hurt her or any woman in that matter.

"I am not married to you and I haven't for almost a year and I will also let Eve kick your ass" said Mark as he narrow his eyes hard at Sara.

"Right, I am stronger than her, you taught me how to defend myself" said Sara.

Mark was about to say something but Eve interrupted Mark, "He might taught you, but you have no chance against me, I was lived the east side where I came from doesn't compare what Mark taught you" said Eve.

"What the hell does that supposed to means?" said Sara.

"Its means when someone who lives on east side, they're meaner, they're tougher, stronger, they are very rougher and they don't back down ever on anything" said Eve as Mark nodding his head understand what it really meant.

Sara trying to not showing she is a little afraid of Eve, "Whatever you say, but I am here to talk with Mark so you and that blondie can leave the kitchen and while you guys at it, leave the house now"

"You can talk to me, but Eve stays and Michelle will leave the kitchen if she wants to stay here" said Mark. Michelle got what Mark was saying and left the kitchen. Sara didn't like that Mark didn't make Eve leave the kitchen as well but at the same time she wants to rub in Eve's face telling him she wants Mark back.

"I don't think Eve would like to hear what I am going to say to you Mark" said Sara.

" I am a big girl and I will decide what I would like or wouldn't like, get on with it, Mark and I have other things to do before the guest arrives tomorrow" said Eve staring at Sara not backing down and Mark standing near Eve supporting her in whatever she do or said.

Sara stare at Mark in a love sick puppy look, "I want you back Mark, we belong together and I was dumb to let you go in the first place"

Mark stare at Sara shock after all that time, now she wants him back, _'She is up to something,_ _I remember I begged her not to go in the first place and I am glad I am not marry to her anymore'_ Mark thought to himself while Sara keep flashing his eyelash at him and Eve trying not to get angry with Sara, "What are you doing Sara, I told you I am done with you. I will not forget everything you did to me and I am with someone else who loves me as Mark not my characters name where I work"

"But Mark I can give you what you always wanted and I am very sorry and made a mistake" said Sara, just as the house phone rang and Michelle answer the phone since she figure we are busying having a conversations.

"The phone is for either of you Mark or Eve" said Michelle standing in between the den and kitchen door. Eve just nod her head understanding and hoping that Michelle get the message and she did because she left to go back to the den room.

* * *

I pick up the phone and said, "Hello?"

_"Hello, this is Demon and I found this number that belong to " said Demon._

"Okay you do that the right number and the right person to get hold of but he not free to speak to you right now, can I pass the message to him for you?" I said.

_"Sure tell that his ex-wife is coming to see him to take him back because I don't have much money for her to spend and she is carrying my child" said Demon. _

I stare at the wall knowing that Sara playing games with Mark's feeling, "Thank you for the heads up, she just told Mr. Callaway she wants him back and now I know why, I am sorry she did that to you, you diverse better than that" I said back with understanding feeling.

_"Thank you for saying that, could you tell Sara I will be waiting for her to return home and we will talk some more details and tell that I am sorry" said Demon. _

"Yes I will inform and I will carry the messages to her as well, Good luck and goodbye" I said as I hung up after Demon said his goodbye as well. I turn around seeing Mark telling Sara no to whatever she was asking.

Mark turn a little when he saw me walking toward with an angry face, "Is everything okay baby?"

"No, not really Mark, but Sara why don't you tell Mark why you really want him back for" I said.

"I already said why I want him back, I love him and made a mistake" said Sara not knowing that I know the real reason.

"really? … Well Mark I just got off the phone with person name Demon who is in a relationship with Sara right now and he told me something that you would like to know" I said as I watch Sara face change to scared face.

"Mark do not listen to her" said Sara as she stand right in front of Mark making him look at her with a begging not to listen to me.

While Mark staring at Sara and he really does want to know why Sara is here, "What is so important that I need to know what Sara is doing to me"

"Well I am sorry to say that Sara doesn't love you, she is after your money again because Demon don't have much money anymore as he put it and I am pretty much sure that Sara going to trap you with 'I am pregnant and its yours' crap" I said as in a soft and sad tone making sure Mark know I am not lying and I know Mark will believe me.

Mark stare at Sara hard, while Sara burning mad at me for opening my month and staring down the floor like it's important to look at, "I should of know you will do that to me again, don't you have any feeling or respect for yourself or anyone and if you say that the baby is mine I will do whatever I have to do to take the baby away from you, but I know it isn't mine because the baby would be born already"

"You going to believe her over me?" said Sara.

"You bet your ass I am going to believe Eve, I want you to leave and do not ever return and I am pretty sure the baby will teach you TO GROW THE HELL UP" said Mark as he storm out of the kitchen and listening to basement door close loudly.

"I feel sorry for you Sara, Demon seem to be a great guy and from what I can hear from him, he loves you no matter what" I said as Sara turn to face me with tears running down on her face.

"Love has nothing to do with anything and one day I will get what I want" said Sara.

"Didn't anyone tell you that sometime you cannot always get what you want and be greatful you have things or people in your life"

Sara didn't answer that and start to walk toward the basement door but I stop by standing in between Sara and the door, "I don't think Mark want to speak with you and you better leave. I believe Demon wants to speak with you when you get home" I said.

Sara stares at me hard and the turn toward the front door and I hear the door open and closed loudly. I turn to open the basement door and call out, "Mark is it okay for me to come down?" I didn't hear a respond so I walk downstairs and turn to the gym area and see that Mark punches the punching bag with his bared hand hard. I can see his hand getting all red and about to bleed. Mark not care if he busted his hand because he was so angry with the way Sara acting. I walk toward him and wrap my arms around him as he stops punching the calm down. He grab my arms to let go and I thought for sure he going to push me away, but instead pushing me away, he pull me to his cheat and hold me hard. He was breathing on my neck hard as Mark hale my scent to help him to calm down, then he busted into some tears.

"What is wrong Mark?" I said.

Mark didn't say anything for a few minutes, "Right before Sara and I started fighting, Sara killed a baby without talking to me about it"

"How do you know she killed the unborn child?" I said as I know Mark has to say it out loud.

"Because the doctor called to inform Sara about some medication and that when I asked what it was for" said Mark.

"I am sorry that happened to you, you would make a great father" I said.

"Please if u ever are pregnant, let me know okay?" said Mark.

"Don't worry Mark I wouldn't hide it from you ever" I said as I kept something from Mark because it will hurts him as much it hurts me.

Mark can tell I am hiding something but he let it go and hope I will tell him when I am ready. We both let go and holding hands, "Come on let do some laundry for the guests"

We both doing house chore while Michelle lazing her way around the house. After Sara left, Michelle didn't bother me or hanging around Mark since she can see Mark isn't in the mood to put up with Michelle. She sat in the den room watching TV and movies. Mark was about to yell at Michelle to get off her ass and do something, but I stop him from saying anything and then Mark understand, as long as Michelle sat down and watch whatever she is watching will leave us alone.

Mark finish helping me with the chores and then he decide to focus on fixing one of his bike and I doing some cleaning upstairs in Anthony's bedroom. I went through some boxes that related or belong to Stephan. I didn't see Mark standing behind me watching me ripping pictures and mumbles. I pull out a nice orange mug that I got from Stephan for Christmas back then, "Like I am going to keep you even if you're orange "I said out loud and Mark laugh lightly made me jump up and turn to see who was laughing, "how long have you been standing there?" I said as I watch Mark walking toward me.

"Baby, since you ripping few pictures of you and that ugly thin boy" said Mark as he wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead.

I laugh along with Mark as we both sat down on the floor going through more ex-boyfriend crap, just as Mark got up and left the room made me have a confusion look as Mark walk back into the room with a box of metal, "What is that for? Mark"

"This is where you can put all your breakable stuff along with ripping pictures and we can burn then in the backyard fireplace later or tomorrow" said Mark as he put all the breakable and ripped stuff in the metal box and wait for me to join him on the floor. We both laugh at pictures and things that I got from Stephan, just as we done going through it, Mark decide he wants to look at my old childhood pictures and items. Mark went all awing and laughing when he saw all of me when I was either one or two year old.

"This is a cute picture" Mark turns the picture to show me which one he think it's cute. It's one where I am maybe two year old and standing on the backyard porch, hiding behind the doghouse to get away from the camera that my real father took. Then Mark found a picture of when I was sixteen year old and my dad and I were standing near my first motorcycle and the dog in the picture sitting on the seat, "What is the dog name?" said Mark as he put the picture back in to the photo box.

"That is Xena and she came living with us at the same time as I moved to Baker for good" I said as we both grab boxes and put them down the basement with the rest of Mark stuff in the storage room. Then Mark and I walk outside to chilling for a bit.

Few mins later, Mark build a fire and we both threw all ripped pictures and junk items into the fire. Then we both walk back into the house after we watch everything getting burn and then Mark put out the fire. While I was standing there watching all of the pictures and items burning, it's made me feel good that I did it finally. I now have nothing that belong to Stephan or memories of Stephan, starting all new and with Mark now, I cannot wait to show rest of my family who I am dating now. I decide to make something to eat for a bedtime snack. "I want one too" said Mark with a whining voice.

"Here you go, you big baby" I said as I hand him a bowl of ice cream. Just as Michelle came into the kitchen and see us eating ice cream.

"Where is mine?" said Michelle in a bossy tones.

I decide to make her one since she didn't bother us for a while and didn't say a word about her bossy attitude, "Here you go and enjoy"

Michelle grabs her bowl and left the kitchen, she is into her movie and not in the mood to do anything with either Mark or Eve. In her head she can always do it tomorrow and then she think that Eve will be gone tomorrow since there is someone else who think Eve is a whore as well.

"Well that is a first, Do you think Michelle is done playing her game?" said Mark as he still eating his bowl of ice cream.

"No, she might start again tomorrow, maybe she need to have a break or something" I said as I finishing my bowl and put it away in the dishwasher.

"Wow, you finish that bowl fast" said Mark.

"With ice cream, I am crazy with it" I said as I stand near Mark watching him finish his last scoop of ice cream. Mark put down his bowl and wraps his arms around me. I lead my chin on Mark's shoulder.

"Come on and let go to our bedroom and watch television or a movie" said Mark.

"No, I still have more stuff to put away and then I will join you in the bedroom" I said as I walk away to go upstairs.

"I will help you, what more stuff do you have to do now?" said Mark as he followed me to the rest of my things.

We both grab a box and Mark notice it the entire DVD related to any TV Show and Movies. So we both went downstairs and out them with Mark's things. Mark could believe how many DVDs I have for TV Show and Movies.

"Now we can watching anything and relax in our bedroom" I said as Mark grab my hand and drag me to the bedroom. We both didn't stop to check on Michelle. We will deal with her tomorrow or when she finally leave to go back home.

* * *

We both decide to take a bath together. Mark went to fill up the tub with to water and no bubbles; he is a man and no funny scent beside mine's. I undress and Mark watches me getting undress since he already naked and waiting. Mark also see more scars on my back side and then turn around he can see two same scars line from the back side ones. There are few more scars on the front side but very faded, but u can see it if you stare at it too long and closer. When I am ready I walk toward and I notice that Mark looking at me so deeply and in deep thoughts "Is there something wrong Mark?" I said as I look at Mark face in a worries look.

"No baby, I just notice there are few more scars on your body and wondering where you got them" said Mark.

I look down to see what Mark was talking about and I see them and remember how I got them in the first place, "I can tell you all about that in the tub because we are wasting hot water for nothing"

Mark hand his hand toward me and I grab it. We both got into the tub and Mark grabs the soap to wash me, while Mark washing me he traces my scars. He start tracing one on the lower back one on the both right and left side, " The right one is where my older brother was fixing a house behind the garage and he has to stop fix it since it started to snow, cold and he forgot to tell me there a missing square hole in the middle of the room and I was walking backward trying to listen and talking to my brother and that is when I feel into it, scrap some skin off, there was five long rusty nails, went through my back and one of the rusty long nail got through the front side one as you can see it" I said.

"That got to hurt badly" said Mark

"It did, I was scramming loudly and swearing at my brother for not telling me where I was going, the scrap ones hurt only because it was so cold outside" I said.

"How about this one?" said Mark as he trace another scar on my back left side.

"Oh that all my fault, I was on a dirty motorbike I got for Christmas from my mom and dad, I wasn't paying attention and miss a tree stick and fell backward and that where a long sharp stick that was sticking out, I had to go to the hospital" I said.

"Wow and you still went on one after you hurt yourself" said Mark.

I nod my head 'yeah', "I was stubborn and up to the risk getting hurt again, my grandparent even told me not to go on it ever again and I didn't listen"

"Bad girl, what about one on your forehead" said Mark.

"I was about maybe 8 or 9, I was coming back to the dorm after a swimming meeting, I was climbing on a long gray heater thingy and I slip and fell on a sharp line and I had to go to the hospital get 8 stitches" I said as Mark finish washing me. He didn't ask me about one scar on the front left side, which I was greatful because I am not ready to tell him how that happened.

I start to wash him and then we both got out since the water starting getting chilling. We both dress in to comfortable clothes and set up to watch a movie, which calls 'Universal Solider'. We start to cuddle together as I lay my head on Mark's chest, I pass out right away.

* * *

Mark watch Eve falling to sleep on his chest, Mark is very greatful that Eve is opening up to him, talking about her past must be hard for her, _'Wondering if I ever meet her real mother because I will beat the shit out of her'_ Mark thought to himself.

Mark wrap his arms around Eve hold her like she going to disappear in front of him, "I will take care of u better than anyone has ever done, I love you Eve forever" said Mark as he turn off the TV and let go of Eve and easily left her head to get off. He walks out the room and goes downstairs. He went to the den room to see if Michelle is there, but he find she not there. So he walks to the kitchen to see Michelle making her something to drink, so he walk to the back door like she not there. He let the dogs outside to do their business and hoping that Michelle won't do anything, but no Michelle walk toward him and wrap her arms around him and start to kiss the back of his neck. Mark move away from her and turn to give her a dirty look, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing? Eve is not here and I can make you really happy" said Michelle as she flirt at him openly.

"You cannot make me happy at all, Eve does that all and even better than you would ever be" said Mark.

"No if Eve was not in the picture, you would be mine" said Michelle in angry tones. She not happy that Mark not falling for her at all.

"Even if I never met Eve, I still won't ever be with you" said Mark as he open the back door to let the dogs in.

"What the hell so special about Eve that you can't even do anything with me, Eve doesn't have to know" said Michelle.

"That for me to know, and for you to never know, get this I love Eve very much" said Mark as he walks away to go back to the bedroom, The dogs follow him to wherever he going, he make sure the house is locked and ten slip into the bed with Eve and once again put her head back on his chest like before. Mark put his face in between my neck and my hair and smells my scent, feeling like home to him. He went to sleep; hoping tomorrow will be a better day for Eve and maybe for himself as well. He knows deep down that Scott and Eve won't get along right away. All dogs slept on the floor facing the door making sure their master is safe.

* * *

How did I do? What do you think will happen between Scott and Eve? Will Eve tell Mark the secret that scares her very much? Please review and Thank You for taking your time to read this chapter! Please any comment, suggestion or any ideas, I am all ears or more like eyes…


	19. Chapter 19

Once again I am sorry for taking so long to updated; I been sick, busy with work and doing the spring outside work and doing spring cleaning in the house ect, I also got my computer fix and hope it will work well now. Thank You for the review on chapter 17 and 18. Hope you like this chapter! So here is the chapter and enjoy reading. I don't own WWE but Missy, Joe, Anthony and Eve.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Nineteen

I woke up because the dogs starting to whining, I got out of the bed not want to wake Mark up. I walk to the bathroom but I turn to see Mark bury his face into my pillow. I laugh light to see how 7 feet tall and big man like to cuddles into my pillow. Today I really hope it's a good day for me, but I get the feeling it won't be, not with Scott coming here. I get a feeling when he called me a whore other day and I knew that I won't be getting along with him right away. I went to do my bathroom business and the dog starting to starch the door very lightly to let me know they need to do their business as well. I change into my work out clothes and went downstairs, into the kitchen and let the dogs outside. Then I went to the basement to workout. Once my workout is done, I went back into my bedroom and get my swimsuit on to do some lap. I can see Mark is still same position as an hour ago but his hair is all over his face, so I went up to him and remove the hair from his face, I look at Mark as he moving his head to get comfortable and I laugh lightly and left the bedroom. I turn on the coffee maker knowing that Mark will be awake soon, judging by the movement earlier. I walk to the pool and drive into the water and do my laps, few laps later, I didn't see Mark standing on the on the dock watching me while he drinking his coffee. Then he left to leave me to do more of my lap. Once I finished my lap, I got out and dry myself up, walk into the kitchen and I see Mark standing near the coffee maker and making himself some more coffee and at the same time he's making cup of tea for me. I don't see Michelle anywhere, "Have a good workout?" said Mark as he turn around to give me my tea.

"Yeah I did, how long have you been up for?" I said as I grab my tea from Mark and smile at him as a thank you smile.

"Not long, I smell the coffee and notice you not in bed, you know how I like to with you first thing in the morning" said Mark.

"Yes I know baby, sorry the dogs woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decide to do some workout" I said as I walk toward him and give him a kiss on the lip.

"Its alight, I will live and I going to work out as well before breakfast" said Mark.

"Okay don't overdo it" I said as I know how much he is in pain. I know he doesn't like to tell or show that he is in pain.

Mark smile and feeling so different because no woman beside his mother cares about his health, "I won't" as he bend down a little to give me a kiss. He hates being weak in front of people and it's nice to know he doesn't have to hide it from Eve.

"You do the workout, make sure you spend some time in the hot tub for your hips and I will cook us some breakfast, what time are Scott and Kevin arriving at the airport?" I said as I see Mark washing his cup and leave it on the counter for some more coffee later.

"Okay, I will take the hot tub later and we pick them up at 1pm" said Mark and he left the kitchen and leave me do the cooking. Michelle hasn't show up yet which is good. I knew for sure Mark isn't going to join in the hot tub later because there will be people over.

About fifteen min later, Michelle walks into the kitchen with a mad face, "Don't you people sleep?"

"Yeah but I don't waste my day by sleeping, I will sleep when I am dead" I said as Michelle went to make herself some coffee.

"Why do you always drink tea" said Michelle.

I wasn't sure she was asking nice or going to make a rude comment later about why I like drinking tea, "Because it's healthier and I hate coffee"

"Everyone loves coffee, how can you hate coffee" said Michelle in a annoying looks.

"Well I am not everyone, I just do hate coffee" I said as I am hoping she let it go.

"Whatever, where is Mark at?" said Michelle as she wondering where he is since he not in bed when she went into the bedroom to see him if he alone or not.

"He is downstairs working out, so leave him be" I said in a demand tones.

"Don't take that tones with me" said Michelle.

"I can take any tones with you, Mark does not want anyone bothering him while he working out, and you of all people should know that" I said.

"Whatever, when are you going to get Scott and Kevin?" said Michelle as she hoping I am going by myself so she can spend some time with Mark and do something with him.

"I will be picking him up at 1pm" I said as I see Michelle face's got lightener, happier I am leaving to get them myself.

"Okay, what's for breakfast, more fat, grease food" said Michelle.

"Don't know, guess you going to have to wait and see" I said as I finished the bacon and went to make the eggs and knowing it will be done soon, once I start the eggs, I walk to the basement door and yell out, "MARK BREAKFAST GETTING STARTING"

I wait for him to see if he heard me and he did, "OKAY, LET ME FINISH MY LAST ROUND AND I BE THERE!" said Mark.

"OKAY" I said as I went back to the kitchen and finishing cooking breakfast. I can feel Michelle's eyes burring behind my back, but I ignore her.

After few min, I cook and didn't notice Mark walk into the kitchen and so did Michelle because she jumped when Mark said, "You can help Eve by setting up the table Michelle"

"I don't do any of that beside that Eve's job" said Michelle using another word for slaves.

Mark about to say something but I beat to him, "Mark let it be, I can do that or you can" hope Mark get what I am trying to say.

Mark got it but don't have to like it, "Okay I set the table but you have to relax okay baby"

"I will relax when I can, you know as well I do I won't be relaxing when everyone comes here" I said.

"Well after breakfast you are relaxing not lifting anything" said Mark in a demand tones.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr." I said as I smile as Mark walks closer to me.

"I can use any tones I want with you baby" said Mark as he grab my wrist against him and put his hands on my ass and squeeze it, "I can take you right now baby" as he whisper in a sexy tones.

I can feel him getting hard, "Don't worry baby I will collect it later, maybe after breakfast and no you cannot use any tones with me"

"Hello I am standing right here, how could you Mark" said Michelle in a very mad tone. That broke our lust we feel for each other.

Mark hasn't let me go but turn to look at Michelle, "Oh I know you standing there, and I can do whatever the hell I want with Eve, she is mine!"

Michelle narrow her eyes at both of us and we ignore her, "Breakfast is ready, go set up the table" I said and Mark let me go with a pouting look, but did what I ask him to do.

Once Mark set the table and I put all the food on the table, Michelle just grab all the food without waiting for Mark and me to sit down, we once again ignore her behavior, "We have to do some more food shopping again" I said.

"We can do that before we go pick up Scott and Kevin" said Mark as Michelle lift her head so fast that I thought her head going to come off and have a shock looks on her face. I want to laugh at that but I didn't, "What is that look for Michelle" said Mark.

"I thought Eve was going to go by herself" said Michelle who is angry at me for not sharing that kind of information.

"You really think I will sent her off to meet Scott the first time, you are out of your mind, beside she needs help with other things" said Mark.

"Then I will come with you" said Michelle.

"No you will stay here, I got Kevin and Scott joining the truck and I don't have time for your crap" said Mark as I smile at that.

"Take two cars there, I am coming and there not a thing you can do" said Michelle as she grabs her fork to eat rest of her food.

"You are staying and that is that" said Mark as Michelle narrows her eyes at Mark, "You can give me that look all you want, you are staying, Eve and myself need sometime alone before everyone else get here"

"You don't need to be alone with Eve, you're my boyfriend and I would like to spend time with you alone" said Michelle as she looks at me when she said the boyfriend word.

I stand to grab my plate and Mark once I see he is done, "Mark isn't your, he is mine and you will not spend any time alone to what belongs to me" as I walk to the counter and walk back to the table to grab other stuff, but Mark grab my wrist and drag me to sit down.

"Sit down woman, I will clean up" said Mark as he finish what I was going to do. We both totally ignore Michelle and she didn't like that, she about to say something but Mark raises his hand to silence her, "Another word from you Michelle, you are out of here"

Michelle didn't say anything, just left the table and went back upstairs. Mark and I both give each a look knowing it's not over yet and also looking forward for her to go back to where ever she came from and won't be hearing from her for almost a year.

Mark and I finish cleaning the kitchen, checking to see everything is in order like beds are made; Anthony's room is clear up since I put some boxes in that room so Michelle cannot take them, checks on foods and drinks. Mark went to his office to check on his works stuff and emails, while I was checking the drinks, I notice there are few vodka bottle left when I know I brought more than three bottles other day. I walk into the office to see Mark lean back on the chair with his eyes closed, like he is relaxing, I cleared my throat to get Mark attention, Mark open his eyes and look at me, "What's up baby" as he pat his leg for me to sit on.

I walk to him and sit on his lap, "Mark has you drink any vodka lately?" as Mark wrap his arm around me and his face against my neck.

"No baby why you ask?" said Mark as he whisper and kiss my neck softly.

"Because we are missing three bottle of vodka and I know we brought five big bottle and now there only two" I said as I rub back of his neck as Mark moan a little because it felt so good when I use my nails against the skin.

"You don't think Michelle either drank them or hiding them?" said Mark

"Well there is no other person here, I am pretty sure the dogs didn't drink them" I said.

Mark laughs light at that and once again kiss my neck, "What do you want to do?"

"Well part of me want to ask her and hope she tell me so has them, but other part of me what to go into that guest room she is sleeping in and search for it" I said.

"Why not we ask first and if she declines it, we search, and we even will ask Kevin to keep her busy while we look" said Mark.

"I love the way you think baby, but that works fine with me, I just hope today won't be so stressful for me" I said.

Mark kiss my neck for the last time and help me get off him, he carried me like a bride upstairs, "Me too baby, me too"

Mark put me down once we enter the bedroom, I went to the closet and grab my clothes and Mark's while he starts the shower, "Come on baby, let take a shower and be on our way to get Scott and Kevin" said Mark as he grab my hand to guide me to the bathroom.

"And food shopping" I said as we both hop into the shower. We both wash each other without getting turn on. Once we finish our shower, Mark went to shave his face and I went to put on my favorite lotions.

Mark starts to smell what I put on myself as he grab my wrist and put his face against my neck like before, and growl like an animals, he starts to bit my neck lightly, "Knock it off Mark"

"Can't help, you smell so good and taste so good" said Mark.

I push him back and left the bathroom to leave Mark to finish up. I got dress into dark jeans with blue t-shirt and orange vest. Mark walk out from the bathroom and put on boxer as Michelle walks right in the room without knocking, "Ahh why are you here?" said Michelle with her hands on her hips.

I give her a weird look and then look at Mark who gives me an 'I don't know' shoulder, "Umm I am pretty sure this room is mine and Mark, don't you ever knock?"

"I don't have to knock, this is my room" said Michelle as Mark put on a dark blue t-shirt.

I didn't like the fact Michelle giving Mark a lust look but Mark said something made me smile, "This is Eve and mine bedroom, get the fuck out"

Michelle grasp so loudly, "How dare you speak to me like that, only person needs to leave this room and this house is that whore"

That it for me, I walk to her and punch her in the face, Michelle fell on the floor with her hands on her face, "How could you let her hit me Mark" said Michelle as she getting up and staring at me and Mark. Michelle is hoping Mark will defend her, but that didn't happen.

Mark went to me and grab my hand to see if there any damage, "Eve did tell me if anyone calls her a whore again, will get an ass beaten and I told her I will help her"

"I don't need any help with that annoy woman who cannot get the idea that you, Mark doesn't belong to her but me" I said as Mark kisses my hands.

Mark and I about to leave but Mark stop and turn around, walk to Michelle and grab her arm and led her out of the bedroom and leave her in the hallway, "Did you take any Vodka bottle from the liquid cabinet?"

"No I didn't and is that all you going to say after what Eve done to me" said Michelle hoping Mark buy her story about not taking vodka. Mark gets the vibe that Michelle is laying.

"Well I hope you telling the truth for your own sake" said Mark as he left the bedroom with me tagging along. We both left to do some food shopping and get Mark's friends.

* * *

Mark standing at the airport waiting for Kevin and Scott to arrived, while Eve stay in the truck since there are food and Mark know that Eve is not ready to meet Scott just yet. He really hopes that Scott and Eve get along, but at the same time Mark knows that Eve can kick Scott's ass if he insult her.

Mark can see Kevin walking toward him, once the people out of their way, Mark can also see Scott. Kevin wave at Mark as they got closer and hand shake each other, "Where is Eve, I was hoping to meet her" said Kevin as Scott rolls his eyes at that comment.

"She is waiting in the truck" said Mark as he narrows his eyes at Scott and hoping he get the messages.

Scott did saw that look and got the message but he has plan, he didn't like that whore one bit because she hang up on him and didn't respect him like any other woman has, "Let get our bags and hit the road?

Once they got the bags, they all walk to the parking lots, Mark walk ahead first to be ready if Scott says anything to piss Eve off. Kevin and Scott put their bags in the back of the truck with rest of the food; the open the door to see Eve sitting in the front, "Name is Kevin" said Kevin

"I know your name, you used to be my biggest fan" Eve said.

* * *

I wait for Mark to return with his friends, I becoming so nervous when I saw them coming out of the airport. I can see Kevin has changed since the last time I saw him, as for Scott, he has changed a little, He looks like he has been drinking lots, that when I knew there will be problem. I watch Mark walking ahead of his friend, it a sign showing me he will be on my side. I can feel the back of the truck door open and having them loading their bags there and then closed the door loudly.

Just then my side of the door opens and there Kevin standing there staring at me like he shock to seeing it me Mark is dating, "Name is Kevin" said Kevin.

"I know your name, you used to be my biggest fan" I said.

"Used to?" said Kevin.

"Long story I will tell you later since person who behind you is getting annoying standing out there" I said as Scott narrows his eyes at me and push Kevin into the truck. Scott didn't tell me his name or knowledge I am here, just narrows his eyes at me

"That is Scott" said Kevin getting the vibe from Scott, knowing he is up to something and wish he didn't drink so much alcohol on the plane.

"Yes I also know his name from his wrestling career history" I said as I look at Mark when I said that. Mark grabs my hand and rubs my hand letting me know that everything is fine.

I text Mark ,_'Everything isn't going to be okay, he been drinking heavy and don't like it one bit'_ , I look at Mark as he let go my hand to get his phone and see what it was and then push some button, my phone went off as well and I look to see that Mark left me a text messages, _'Yes I notice that, You let me know if he cross the line with you and I will deal with him' _I gave him a nod to show him I got it, just then Scott has to open his mouth, "You know its rude to texting each other while other are around"

I turn my head around and look at him, giving him a 'really want to start this?' look, "it wasn't any your business, beside it between Mark and myself"

"I can make it my business" said Scott making it sound threat to me.

Before I could say anything, I see Mark giving Kevin a look, "How do you like the house" said Kevin who trying to change the subject.

I smile, "I love it, I don't know when the last time you came to Mark's house, but it change a little"

"Our house baby and last time they came was before we meet" said Mark as he smile at me.

"Way I see it, it belongs to Mark, so it not our house as Mark put it" said Scott looking at me with smirk look.

"No Scott it is Eve and my house, She actually has her name on the house contracts" said Mark.

Kevin is shock and Scott is getting more pissed, I can actually feel his angry coming from him, as my phone went off, I answer, "Hello"

_"Hey it's me, I tried to get in the house but Michelle won't allow us into the house, she keeps saying it's her house" said Missy. _

I sight heavy and rubbing my forehead, "Okay we will be there in about five min or so and Mark will deal with her" as Mark keep looking at the road and back to me to see if everything is okay, once I nod my head it's not okay at all. Kevin sat in back quiet, while Scott not likening that Mark and I are communicate not out loud.

_"Okay see ya in bit" said Missy. _

"Everything okay?" said Kevin

I turn to look at Kevin, "No it not" and then I turn to look at Mark, "You going to have to talk to her about how she treating my sister, I am not going to put up with her behaviors today at all"

Mark knew what I meant when I said 'her' I was talking about, "Yeah baby I will, oh Kevin there something I like you do for me when we get to the house"

"Sure why not" said Kevin.

"What about me?" said Scott.

"There is nothing you can do but drown in your own drinks" I said as Scott got really angry and about to yell at me but didn't happen because we arrived at the house and I got out fast. I didn't want to hear another word from Scott. Kevin is shock that I knew Scott was drinking heavy but didn't say anything.

As I start to walk near the house I notice that there is more than one truck, but I do notice which are Steve and Debra and other is Missy and Joe's. I walk into the backyard since I do hear sound in the background, sound like Steve yelling at someone. Once the backyard was clear for me to see, and I see that Michelle standing in the house as won't open the door the others to get in. I can see Joe, Missy and Debra standing near where Steve is and other is behind them.

I see Stephanie, Paul.L, Vince, Linda, Dave.B, Bill Goldberg, Dwayne, Lita, Trish, Glen, Ray, Eddie, Edge, Jim, Ric, John Cena and Randy are standing there waiting for Michelle to open the door. Just then I saw Mark walking into the kitchen standing behind Michelle with his hands on his hip. We all can see Michelle jump high and showing scared face before turning around to face Mark.

I smile, "Hello all, welcome to the BBQ Party" I said as everyone turn around to see me standing there. Steve and Debra first person starting to give me a hug but Glen pull Steve out of the way and gave me a hard hug. Then I heard something I don't want to listen to for rest of the day but not going to happen, "Well see Kevin, she just proved me she a WHORE" said Scott.

I narrowed my eyes at him and start to walk toward him, Punch him in the face and push him so hard to the ground, "I AM NOT A FUCKING WHORE, AND IF YOU CALL ME THAT WORD ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST" I said as I scream it at him. I walk away and I can see Kevin smiling hard at me for punching a guy.

I turn to see what going on in the house with Mark and Michelle and I don't see them in the kitchen, so I went for a walk to the barn to calm myself. I can hear Steve asking if someone should go and talk to me but after than I just zoom all the notice away from me and sat on the hay and pet horse. Argo can feel my emotions and more her head to my hand and allowing me to pet her. Agro hates to see her master upset…

* * *

Mark knew that Eve going to get annoying with Scott soon, he was grateful that she left as fast she could, also doesn't like the fact Michelle disrespecting her family, Mark turn to look at Scoot with evil looks, "Scott, if you cannot respect or be nice to Eve then you go back home, while you are at it, no more drinks for you"

Scott wants to rolls his eyes but knew if he push Mark's button, he going to end in the hospital with broken jaws. Scott nod and got out fast before Mark say anything else. Mark watch Scott walk behind the house where Eve just went, then turn to look at Kevin, "I need you to keep Michelle busy while Eve and I search in her bedroom, she took something without asking"

"Sure I can do that, just let me know when to keep her busy" said Kevin.

"Thanks man" said Mark as he turns to watch Anthony playing the dogs.

"You love her don't you" said Kevin after watching Mark. Kevin can see that Mark found his soul-mate; Kevin always thought Sara was his soul-mate, but after meeting her, he gets the vibe from her knowing she was not the one. He does get that vibes from Eve.

Mark smile, "Yeah I do, so very much… she has changed my life lot, more than I realized I need changes"

"Yeah I can see that, you never smile this much and I am happy for ya" said Kevin as he pat Mark's back.

"Never been happier in my life until I met her" said Mark.

"Well better treat her better and gotta tell ya, she one damn beautiful woman I ever saw" said Kevin.

"She is, also has great personalize and very open-mind" said Mark.

"I cannot wait to get know her better, Mark-"said Kevin but got interrupted by a loud scream. Both of them got out of the truck and Mark can hear Steve yelling at someone in the house and he knows who Steve is yelling at.

"Why don't you go around and I am going to find what fuck is going on and please watch out for Scott" said Mark and he try to open the door but find it lock. He opened the door with his keys as Kevin walk around the house to meet the rest of people.

Mark walk into the kitchen seeing Michelle standing by the slide door window shaking her head no to open the door and saying it is her house and who stays is her decisions not Eve. Mark walk to stand behind her with his hand on his hip as everyone shut up and Michelle thinking she won, but she didn't know what behind her until Mark voice scared the shit out of her, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?" said Mark.

Michelle jumped a little high and has scared face as she turn around to see Mark standing in front of her in very mad look, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYONE ELSE GOING TO BE HERE, THIS IS MY HOUSE"

"THIS HOUSE ISN'T YOURS AND YOU ARE REPEATING OVER AND OVER AND NOT GETTING A FUCKING CLUE THAT I – MARK CALAWAY DO NOT WANT YOU-MICHELLE MCCOOL" said Mark as he yelling at her face.

"WHY WON'T YOU EVER GET IT AS WELL, WE ARE DATING EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" said Michelle.

"Do you even know what you sound like? A GOD DAMN STALKER, GET A DAMN LIFE OR I WILL GIVE YOU A LIFE YOU HATE THE MOST" said Mark.

"I am not a stalker, I just want to spend sometime with my boyfriend" said Michelle.

"You know what, day after tomorrow, I want you GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME OR EVE" said Mark.

"WHY I HAVEN'T DONE A THING WRONG" said Michelle.

"NOT A DAMN THING YOU DID WAS WRONG? OH LET ME SEE, DISRESPECTING EVE'S FAMILY, TAKING THINGS NOT BELONGS TO YOU, ONCE AGAIN INSULTING EVE" said Mark.

"I am not leaving, the only person is leaving is Eve" said Michelle as she walk away to go upstairs.

Mark growl so loud, and then walk to the basement to do some work out to take out some of his angry. He has no idea what going on outside between Eve and Scott. Mark can hear people coming in the kitchen and can hear Eddie laughing at something. Mark heard the door open and shut as he can see Glen walking down the stairs.

"Hey man, are u okay?" said Glen.

"Yeah I am fine, just so pissed at Michelle" said Mark as he guides Glen to go back upstairs. They both walk into the kitchen where everyone is, as he sees Scott start making a drink and pouring vodka into his drink, "I said no more drinking Scott" said Mark. Then Scott turn around and Mark see that Scott has a red mark on his right cheek, "What the fuck happen to your face" said Mark in mad tone, he start to look around for Eve and couldn't find her.

"Your bitch punches me in the face" said Scott.

Mark walk up to his face, "Want to say that again in my face" as Kevin push Mark back.

"Eve went took a walk to the barn, which is the last place we all saw her went into" said Kevin and Mark left fast to find Eve. Mark went outside and notices that Joe's truck full with more boxes and figured it belongs to Eve, "Man how many shit does she have?" as Mark shake his head.

* * *

I am sitting still petting the horse as Missy walk into the barn, "Hey what's up" I said as I turn a little to look at her. Missy sits down beside me and petting Ares.

"Are you okay?" said Missy.

"Yeah, just so mad at Michelle and Scott, I am so tired of them calling me a whore" I said.

"Well I hear you, just punch them in the face like you did with Scott" said Missy.

I laugh and so did Missy, "Its feel so good I did it"

"Then what wrong?" said Missy

"Nothing, just thinking" I said knowing Missy won't drop it.

"Thinking about what?" said Missy.

I change the subject for a bit, "What is the surprised you and Joe have"

"Well since you change the subject but just so you know that I will be bring it back up later, but Joe and I are going to have another baby" said Missy.

"I am so happy for you" I said and hug Missy. I cannot help but feel jealous and sad about it.

Missy can read me like a book after living together so long, "Your day will come"

"No you and I both know that the doctor said I have high chance not having a baby and my real mother make sure of it" I said as I feel tears on my cheek not realized I was crying.

"Don't give up hope now, Does Mark know?" said Missy.

"About what my real mother did or about I might not able to have kids?" I said.

"Both" said Missy.

"No I haven't, I just fear that if I told him about it and he going want to leave me and have a chance to be a dad with someone else" I said.

"One of these days you going to have to face your fear and tell him, he has the right to know about it, and don't wait until after the wedding if you ever marrying him" said Missy.

I laugh at that comment of getting marry, "Me getting marry never been in my book"

"Well you never know, but one day you will make a beautiful bride" said Missy.

I just realized that Missy brought back the subject I tried to let go, I laugh and push Missy's shoulder with my shoulder, "Nice way being back the subject I tried so hard to get it dropped" I said.

"I learned from the best, oh by the way how is the 'Need- Help-Online-Call' job?" said Missy.

"Going great so far, no one has called me online yet" I said.

"That is good, well I better get back to see what's going on with everyone else around" said Missy.

"Okay and thanks for the talk" I said as Missy and I didn't know that Mark was standing behind the wall listening to the conversation between us. He came out as soon as Missy about leave the barn.

"Do you know if Eve in the Barn because Kevin said she is" said Mark as he trying to not let us know he was listening to us talking.

"Yes, she in there and might want to have a good talk with you" said Missy as we left to leave Mark and myself some time alone.

* * *

Mark starts to walk to the Barn and then he heard some voices but as soon as he got closer he can figure who voice it was. He stops by the wall near the door and listening to the conversation between Eve and Missy.

_"Well since you change the subject but just so you know that I will be bring it back up later, but Joe and I are going to have another baby" said Missy. _Mark smile at that know Joe and Missy is looking forward to have another kid.

_"I am so happy for you" said Eve,_ Mark is wondering why Eve's sounds so sad and upset

_"Your day will come"_, Mark didn't understand why Eve so sad when she can have her own.

_"No you and I both know that the doctor said I have high chance not having a baby and my real mother make sure of it" _, Mark shocked to hear about what Eve just said and can see she is crying about it. Mark look down at the ground.

Mark pick his head up when he heard Missy says his name, _"Don't give up hope now, does Mark know?"_ _said Missy._

_"About what my real mother did or about I might not able to have kids?" Eve said_. Mark wondering how much stuff he needs to know about Eve or her life.

_"Both" said Missy,_ Mark wait for Eve to answer.

_"No I haven't, I just fear that if I told him about it and he going want to leave me and have a chance to be a dad with someone else" Eve said. _ Mark was in to his through so deep, _"I will never leave you no matter what, and I will stand by your side until the day I die"_

_"One of these days you going to have to face your fear and tell him, he has the right to know about it, and don't wait until after the wedding if you ever marrying him"_ _said Missy_, Mark pray that Missy won't accident to slip about him asking to marry Eve.

Mark smile when he heard Eve laugh,_ "Me getting marry never been in my book" said Eve, _Mark smile really big knowing he going to ask her.

_"Well you never know, but one day you will make a beautiful bride" said Missy_, Mark can picture Eve in a white wedding dress, he going to make sure Eve get the best wedding she ever ask for. Mark was puzzle about not knowing that Eve has job because he never see her leave the house to go to the work. About the job left Mark wondering what she does and why does it sound like Missy so proud of her taking that job.

Mark make a quick way to avoid letting Eve and Missy know he was listening, he came into the barn just in time when Missy said she going to leave to check on other people. Mark starts to walk to the barn and almost bump into Missy.

"Do you know if Eve in the Barn because Kevin said she is" said Mark as he trying to not let us know he was listening to us talking.

"Yes, she in there and might want to have a good talk with you" said Missy as we left to leave Mark and Eve some time alone.

Mark look at Eve as she playing with hay, "Hey baby"

* * *

"Hey back" I said as I look at Mark hoping he not noticing my red eyes from crying.

Mark walk to sit down beside me, Mark lift his fingers to sign 'come here' and I move to him. Mark moves me to his lap and gives me a hug, "How did the talk go with Michelle"

"I have a stalker now" said Mark. We both laugh.

"You just notice that?" I said as Mark light laugh.

"I been so busy with my lady" said Mark.

"What lady? Is there someone I don't know that you're with?" I said as I push Mark a little.

"I am talking about the lady who in my lap right now" said Mark.

"Oh that lady, I know her very well" I said as I laugh lightly.

"Yes you do and do you want to tell me why you were crying?" said Mark.

"No, not really" I said.

"You know I will listen to whatever you have to say" said Mark.

"I know, just not sure how to say it to you" I said.

"Just say it" said Mark.

"Okay, well I will understand if you break up with me because I cannot have any kids" I said as I broke down sobbing.

Mark turns me around, having my legs wrap around his wrist, "Oh baby, I would never do that because I love you"

"How can you love me when I cannot give you a family" I said as I out my head in between his neck.

"Baby look at me", I lift my head to look at Mark and his hands are on my cheeks, "Doesn't matter if we can have our own child, we can always do others" said Mark.

"Don't you want a child that was made by you and me?" I said.

"Of course baby, but if we can't then maybe that our fate because I am not going to start a family with anyone but you" said Mark.

I smile and hug Mark hard, he return the hug too, "Thank you and I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner"

"It alright baby, it clearly I need to learn more things about you" said Mark.

"What are there to learn about" I said.

"I don't know but I am sure there something is there to learn about you"

"Right back at ya" I said.

"How is that you cannot have any kids?"

I trying to get comfortable and Mark wrap his arms around me to support whatever I have to say, "When I was 14 year old, My birth mother was so drunk, there is two younger brother and my birth mother grab a long sharp pipe and about to stab one my young brother but I push him out of way and got me, I thought I was going to die because I lost lot of blood" I said as I sigh heavy because it painful to remember it.

"What happened next" said Mark in a soft tones and rubbing my back.

"My birth mother wasn't done with me, she went into the kitchen to grab a knife and starts to stab me 3 times before the police broke in the house, I don't know who called the police. My birth mother was taken away and starts to scream I ask for it" I said as I start running more tears.

"I cannot believe she would do that to her own child" said Mark so pissed at my birth mother.

"I can, what she did to me wasn't the first time she ever physical harmed me, but that time I didn't get away from being harmed really bad. The doctor thought I wasn't going to make it, was in a coma for three month… I woke up and I remember everything… I wouldn't eat for days knowing I have no home, that when got a new family" I said.

"I am sorry that ever happened to you, no teenagers should go through that" said Mark.

"Yeah that why I have a other job to help others who needs help and will get it faster and I never need money because the government failed responding in time and must give me 20 thousand dollar a month for life" I said.

"Wow that lots of money, I still beat ya" said Mark.

I push Mark, "Shut up!"

"Make me baby" I said.

"Oh I will, when you not expecting it" I said.

"Oh I will be on guard now" said Mark as I tried to get off him but he stand up with me wrap my legs around him and he carry me back to the house.

"You know I can walk" I said.

"Be quiet and let me hold ya" said Mark as enter the house with two people looking so pissed and others like 'about time' look.

"We are back" I said.

* * *

I will not be able to update until I do one completely chapter for my other story, thanks god I already written it down, will not take long because there will not be any writer block like I did this one. Next will be about the party and how Eve, Scott and Michelle drama… Review please! Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine Everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

Once again I am sorry for taking so long to updated; I been sick, busy with work and doing the spring outside work and doing spring cleaning in the house ect, I also got my computer fix and hope it will work well now. Thank You for the review on chapter 17 and 18. Hope you like this chapter! So here is the chapter and enjoy reading. I don't own WWE but Missy, Joe, Anthony and Eve.

* * *

Found True Love

Chapter Twenty

I can see that Scott and Michelle staring at us but I ignore them and went to get a drink to calm myself. I can tell Scott want to say something but for some reason he hasn't and I turn to stare at him right back not backing down and also can see he has small red mark on his face where I punch him earlier. Then I turn other side and I can see Kevin trying not to laugh, "What so funny Kevin"

"Nothing at all" said Kevin

"Bullshit but I will let it slide" I said.

"Now would I lie ever to you" said Kevin

"YES" said everyone in the room but me.

I laugh out loud, "Seem got my answer, more lie, what am I going to do with you?"

"Please have mercy on my soul" said Kevin as he got on his knee and beg like a dog.

"I will leave your soul to 'The Undertaker'" I said as I look down at Kevin like where he is.

"I already have his soul baby" said Mark as he wrap his arms around me and then kiss my neck, as Kevin getting off the floor.

I smile at that, "But souls can always returns, are you sure you still do have his soul?"

"I will check it later and if not, then I can always get it back!" said Mark.

We all laugh and start clearing the kitchen, some went other room and some went outside. I saw Mark give Kevin the signal to keep Michelle busy while we search her room. Mark and I watch Kevin drag Michelle and Scott outside to make it look like some conversation. Missy saw that look Mark gave Kevin, "If Michelle comes into the kitchen if Kevin didn't do a good job, I will keep her busy" said Missy.

"Thank you, let go Mark before it too late" I said.

We both left the kitchen and went upstairs to guest/Michelle's room. We look everywhere and couldn't find anything, "Damnit, she was telling the truth for once" said Mark.

"Are you that dumb?" I said

"What?" said Mark with a question looks.

"Let me ask you something, have you ever hid something under you bed?" I said as Mark face smirking look.

"My baby is so smart, beside I don't put secret things under the bed, I put it in the barn" said Mark.

I laugh and bend down to look under the bed and there a black bag that looks like a carrier bag or gym bag. I drag it out and open to look inside, "Ahh there you are"

"I am going to kill that girl, gonna help me bury her body baby?" said Mark.

"Should of kill her long time ago, why didn't ya?" I said.

Mark laugh, "That because I was busy with you and didn't have time to kill her"

I laugh, "What a lame excuse I ever heard!"

Mark walk toward me and trap me against the wall with a lust eye, "it's not an excuse baby, I am telling the truth!"

"Mark, as much as I want to do it with you, but not now since we have guest and all" I said as I push him little away from me.

"Never stop you before" said Mark as he lean forward to my body once again making me trap against the wall again. He starts to kiss my neck to my jaw.

"I know that but this time we up here for a reason and Kevin or Missy may not able to hold Michelle long enough" I said as I reason him.

Mark groan loudly and then kiss my neck, "Okay you have a point but I am so going to fuck your brain out tonight no matter what!"

"I will hold you to that and I did promise you earlier this morning you will get some later" I said and I kiss his lips.

"Yeah you did and you drive a hard bargain woman" said Mark as he starts to kiss me heavy and I respond back as well.

"You love me and it keeps you being challenge" I said and I push Mark to move back.

"I know, l loves every min of it and I know my life will never be dull when I am with you baby" said Mark grab my hands.

"Aww that so sweet baby, but let get out of here and change into outside clothes, you know swimsuit or something like that" I said as Mark grab the vodka and I lead him out of Michelle's room to our room to change and hid the bottles.

Once we in our room, Mark put the bottles behind the dresser near the closet, then I went to the other side to take out my swimsuit, "What should I wear Mark" as I turn to see if he watching or not.

"Well there are millions swimsuit u have but, how about orange with either black or blue that says Harley signs on them" said Mark.

I turn to see if I have one but I knew I had one but sure if it got lost or ruined, I look through my entire swimsuit and found one, "AHH it your lucky day babe"

I turn to where Mark is changing in to his black and fire pictures on it, "So which is it going to be Mark? Orange with black or orange with blue"

Mark point at the suit I have in my hands," That one, with blue one"

I smile at him and turn to grab a short for Mark to change. I throw it to his face and he growl at me, "Don't you growl at me Mr.!"

Mark whine like a dog but then change to light growl, "Oh u just wait until tonight and I will growls even loudly for everyone to hear" as Mark put his short on in front me showing me how much he wants me. I smile and walk toward him, wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck just like he did mine few mins ago, Mark starts to growl and then grab my ass hard and push it against his hard area. Then he grab hip to pick me up and I wrap my legs around him, "You are playing with fire babe" as he walk toward the wall beside bathroom door.

"I like playing with fire baby" as Mark moving my shoulder trap from the swimsuit and put few kiss on my shoulder. Then his kiss move down to my chest to my boob.

"Know what happens when you play with fire baby, you get burn" said Mark and he pull his short down and then move my bottom swimsuit aside. He start to rubbing my cult hard making me moan so loud, "All wet for me baby"

"Ohhh yes all for you" I said as Mark keeps rubbing my cult, I grab his hand to stop him, "stop teasing me and put your dick in me"

Mark laugh, "As you wish" and put his dick in me hard and fast.

"Oh Shit Mark" as I moan for him to give me more thrust.

Mark kissed my forehead. "What is it ya want baby." He demanded

"Make me cum, oh god Marrk harder" I groaned

Mark pulled out and me and thrust back in hard and fast and my hips began a steady rhythm, making me squirm with him. "Like that darlin...how's that feel?" he whispered as he nibbled my ear

"Markkkkk." I screamed out

"Cum for me baby scream baby scream loudly for world to hear you." He said roughly

And I did as he told me to and I let a screamed out as I felt my climax release and moments later mark release his , He hold me a little tight and I wrap my leg even more harder. I feel Mark let me go a little and keep his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I smiled as he rubbed his thumb over my back as I rub his back and kissing his neck a little. Mark let me down and then Mark pull his short back on and I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and bottom swimsuit and then I walked out to see Mark standing by the door waiting for me, I walk by him and he grab my wrist and pull me against his chest, "I love you baby"

"I love you too" I said as I grab his hand and went downstairs to join the others.

* * *

Mark and I walk into the kitchen as we see Kevin and Missy trying to make conversations with Michelle and its working. Missy turn to see us walking toward the table and giving me a face of 'about time' and smile, "Hey where you guys has been?"

"Oh we were doing some cleaning and all" I said as Mark went to grab himself and I a drink

"You know there a more boxes to bring upstairs from our parents' house" said Missy

"Really, like what?"

"That a good question, answers me this, how can you have so much shit for a woman" said Mark and he put my drink on the table, lift me off the chair and he sat on the chair and pull me to his lap.

"Are you complaining? Because I have lot more at the Cottage, they might be my collections" I said as I give him a kiss on the lip and took a drink of his. I can see Michelle staring me as telling me to get off of her man.

We all ignore Michelle and Steven stick his head in the slide door of the backyard, "Hey get your asses out here and I do believe that Anthony wants to go swimming"

"We are coming and Joe is out there to take him swimming" I said and I get off of Mark and walk toward to the door.

"What collections do you have in that boxes?" said Kevin as he and others follow including Michelle. As I see everyone is sitting at the lawn area, enjoying the sun, and chatting.

"They are my movies and TV Show completely seasons" I said.

"Like what?" said Kevin?

"Bunch of shit as Mark say, you can look at the once they are unpacked and u can use them during your staying here" I said.

"Great, I am wondering what you have" said Kevin.

"You ruin it, you die" I said as I point at him with an evil glare.

Kevin laughing lightly, "You are kidding right?" damn that woman can give the same look at 'The Undertaker' looks when he says 'Rest in Peace'.

Missy shake her head showing Kevin that I am not kidding, "Be grateful she is letting you use it, she gives us a cow for using it when she first got it"

"We will go through it tomorrow if you don't have a hangover" I said as sat next to Vince.

"Don't you have hangover?" said Linda as she sitting next to Vince.

"Only when I am really drinking heavy" I said as I see Mark walking toward us with more chairs that has bench to have the legs to rest to tan better and other to feel more relax and comfortable.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Michelle" said Missy know that Michelle is about to sit on my favourite chair I got from my dad for Xmas few year back.

"Why is that, if Mark bring these chair out, that means he bring them out for me to sit, it's my house and I should be one sitting on a comfortable chair" said Michelle as she went and sit on my chair.

"You can sit on any other chair, but that orange chair is Eve's favourite chair, she got that from my dad. I do know she didn't bring her favourite items for you to use" said Missy.

"It's alright Missy, she can sit on it for now, she does has to get off at some point, but hear my warning, you break it, ruin it, you pay for a new one and it not made here" I said as I look at Michelle with 'I am not fucking around' looks.

"Be grateful she letting ya after everything she put up with you since u arrived" said Mark and he went to sit beside Glen across me.

"Back to your answer Vince, Eve has a strong type of person who can hold their liquid, I hardly ever see her get drunk and have blackout and don't remember the next day" said Missy.

"It just something I learned through my childhood, being drunk and don't remember is not fun, I am kind of person who had fun, laugh, and enjoy my time and being around people" I said.

"When was the last time you drank so hard" said Scott

I was shock he asked me that, "Umm let see, it would be when I was 15, drank three big jag of vodka no mix" I said.

"Wow that lot, were you an alcohol or something" said Linda as she was so shock for a 15yrs old person drinking that much.

"yes I was, I was going through some rough patch, I got out of hospital after 3 month, I just felt like giving up and then Missy family saved me, I got better and learned my lesson" I said getting more uncomfortable thinking about it.

"I am glad you got better" said Linda, feeling little bad for bringing it up in bunch of people around.

"Me too" I said.

"How the fuck can one person can have so many orange?" said Kevin. Everyone laugh.

I smile, "What can I say, I just fucking love orange, don't like it, too damn bad, I live here and you don't"

"Are you mouthing me off?" said Kevin

"Bet you white ass I am" I said as I laugh at Kevin's face.

"she even dye her hair orange in high-school" said Missy as Joe came to sat down beside her.

"Yeah she was going through some dying phrase" said Joe.

I blush at that comment because I truly did went through all that dying in high-school, everybody gave me a look even Scott, "Yeah I did blue, yellow, blonde, green, pink, purple hell I did rainbow ones"

"I could never do that to my hair" said Stephanie.

Scott feel like to say something but he shut his mouth and didn't, "Didn't your parents get mad when you did that?" Linda

"No they didn't because they understand why I did what I did and I was going through some hard shit growing up so my parents rather me to do dying not doing drugs" I said

"You didn't continue doing it why stop?" said Linda

"Oh that because I thought I did enough and I wanted to try something different for once so I shaved my head almost bald, then I let it grow" I said.

"So your hair been the same ever since?" said Mark looking across me with lust and love eyes.

"Yeah on and off, my hair grows slowly so I don't cut too much" I said as I look right back at him with lust and love eyes. Show him that I want him as much he wants me.

We all enjoying few hours without any bitching and moaning from Michelle or Scott. For once I didn't feel like I had any problem with Scott, just annoying that Michelle gives me a dirty look once in a while but has said anything to piss me off. I get up to go to the kitchen to make something to drink and prepare for the BBQ.

I start making my rye and start to put any meat together for Mark to cook, I look up when I heard the slide door open and see Scott standing there not sure what he should do. So I help him out, "Is there something you want or you here to call me a whore again?"

Scott walks toward the counter facing me, "No I want to talk to you about something"

"Yeah what's that?" I said.

"I want to say I am sorry for what I said and my behaviors.

* * *

My next chapter will be about Scott and Eve making peace with each other, will it stay that way? Next few chapters will be about the party and then maybe one chapter about staying at Mark's parents' place. Please stay turned…


End file.
